


The Daddy Series

by innerempire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark!Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Harry Has A Thing For Older Men, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Romance, Top James Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Underage Sex, non-canon, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: In which Lucius's and Harry's father-son relationship is explored in detail.Harry is well aware of the fact that he is the apple of Lucius's eye, even if his father refuses to admit it. This...relationship that he has with Lucius is unhealthy, but he's so very addicted to it. Harry wants nothing more to prove that he's worthy of being his daddy's darling boy.''Did you miss me, daddy?'' Harry returns the question, the last word so utterly filthy that it rings in Lucius's ears.Also, he doesn't expect to have more than one father figure, to be honest. How so very lucky





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very, very huge thank you to Zephyrshadow for keeping a backup of this fic. I wouldn't have been able to repost this if it wasn't for her because I did not keep a copy of what I posted at all. Please give her lots of your love for being such a lifesaver!
> 
> x.x.x
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.
> 
> I cannot stress the warnings enough. This work contains parent/child incest and consensual underage sex. Harry is only sixteen in this fic.
> 
> This fanfiction's plot is non-canon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Slytherin, Gryiffindor and Ravenclaw respectively (but they're still best friends). Hogwarts stille exists in this fic, but it's more of a private school setting, which means they don't have to stay within the school grounds after classes.

_''Harry.''_

He rouses when the all too familiar polished tone pushes through the fog of sleepiness, blearily glancing around until his gaze settles on the tall figure looming over the armchair that he had fallen asleep in.

''Father.'' Harry exhales softly, the corners of his lips tilting up in a pleased smile. ''I apologize. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your study. When did you arrive?''

''A few minutes ago.'' Lucius can't help but to soften a little when Harry immediately leans forward to seek comfort by pressing his cheek up against the male's hip. ''What's got you so exhausted, my boy?''

Harry murmurs something and Lucius taps him on the cheek. ''Exams.'' The raven-haired boy tilts his face up a fraction and Lucius is displeased to note that his week-long absence has indeed affected his boy. ''I did promise you that I'll perform better this term, Father.''

''Not at the expense of your health, you silly boy.'' Lucius chastises, curling his fingers around Harry's skinny wrist. He brings it up to his lips and fondly, as fond as Malfoys can, brushes his lips against the underside of his son's wrist.

''Did you miss me while I was away?''

The look that his son directs at him is far too cheeky between father and son, and he wonders how his youngest grew up to be such a cheeky minx. At one glance, no one would have guessed that Harry was a Malfoy, considering that he had inherited Narcissa's dark-colored hair. A beauty indeed. Nevertheless, the way he spoke and carried himself was enough indication that Harry was indeed a Malfoy.

''Did you miss me, daddy?'' Harry returns the question, the last word so utterly filthy that it rings in Lucius's ears.

He spares a glance towards the door. Narcissa was nowhere in sight and Draco knew better than to enter his study without permission. Of course, Lucius could cast a few spells but he quite liked the thrill of being reckless and doing something forbidden in his own manor.

''Very much so.'' Lucius answers, the fondness in his tone no longer surprising him. ''Did you miss having your cock up my ass, daddy?'' Harry's crudeness earns him a sharp tap on the lips with the tips of Lucius's fingers.

''How crude.'' And yet, Lucius leans down to trap Harry back against the armchair, soothing the sting away with a brush of his lips. ''And yes.'' He draws back, teasing, and Harry whines. He doesn't understand how a whine can sound so sweet-sounding instead of grating when it comes from his youngest.

'' _How could I not?'_ ''

x.x.x

Dinner is a pleasant affair now that Lucius is back in the comforts of his manor. The atmosphere is relaxed with Draco and Harry exchanging playful banter. It mostly ends up with Draco giving in to his younger brother. They're two years apart but the brotherly love and affection that Draco has for Harry is astounding.

Growing up, Lucius was considerably stricter towards Draco. Being the oldest son, there were expectations and it wouldn't do well for him not to live up to them. Though, Lucius thinks he might have worried unnecessarily for his oldest son was doing remarkably well.

While Lucius's love for his oldest son is purely platonic, he wishes that he can say the same for

Harry. His love and affection for his youngest son went beyond fatherly and into a territory that most would describe as...taboo. If word ever got around, it would tarnish the Malfoys reputation beyond repair. Lucius isn't particularly worried about anyone finding out, not when he intends to guard this secret to the graves.

Narcissa's saying something about Bellatrix and Lucius pays attention enough to inject his own answers at the appropriate moments. In all honesty, he wishes to be done with dinner and retreat into the silence of his study with a stiff drink. And perhaps enjoy the pleasures that Harry's mouth can offer.

Perhaps not, Lucius thinks when he catches Harry stifling a yawn behind his palm. Dishes are cleared and replaced with dessert, but Harry, who has an immense sweet tooth, politely excuses himself from the table.

''Good night, Father.'' Ever so polite around others, that little brat. ''Good night, Mother.'' Harry chastely kisses Narcissa on the cheek, though he playfully makes a face when Draco ruffles his hair.

x.x.x

The next morning, Lucius finds Harry already seated at the dining table, a book propped open. Silently, he moves to stand behind his son, briefly glancing around the dining room before he rests his palm against Harry's nape.

''Muggle Studies, Harry?'' Harry flinches and twists abruptly in his seat, slamming the textbook close. ''Da-, Father.'' He hastily corrects. ''I-, yes. The exams are coming up.'' Idly, Lucius strokes at the skin of Harry's nape and uses his other hand to flip through the worn textbook. Judging by the condition of the book, it was clear that Harry has been going through it quite diligently. Lucius moves around the table and takes his rightful place at the head of the table.

''Hardly a subject which requires revising, yes?'' Harry's unable to hide a smile at his father's words. Over the years, Lucius has become more...tolerant towards the idea of Muggles but sometimes, there's still a hint of disdain when he speaks of them. He has no choice but to be more accepting considering Harry's choice of friends.

''Even if it's a subject that hardly requires revising, I still hope to score higher than an 'Exceeds Expectation', Father.'' Dobby, their house elf, pops up to pour tea into Lucius's teacup, but Harry dismisses him with a cheerful wave, opting to do it himself.

Lucius regards Harry over the rim of his teacup, ''Your sudden enthusiasm towards your studies is...surprising.'' He sets the cup down and motions for Harry to stand before him.

''I am a Malfoy.'' The boy declares haughtily, staying still long enough for Lucius to fix his tie with slender fingers. ''And besides...'' He leans in so that his lips are nearly brushing against the shell of his father's right ear. ''...can't have you thinking that Hermione is brighter than I am, can I?''

x.x.x

Don't get him wrong.

Hermione is his best friend and he loves her, yes, despite her constant nagging about every single thing. And yet, Harry had felt...jealous when Lucius had remarked that the girl was indeed a bright with for someone her age and having Muggles as her parents.

Harry is well aware of the fact that he is the apple of Lucius's eye, even if his father refuses to admit it. This...relationship that he has with his father is surely unhealthy and so very _wrong_. He can't bring himself to care though. Harry wants nothing more to than to prove that he's worthy of being Lucius's darling little boy.

Which is pretty much the reason why he's been studying and brushing up on a couple of subjects in his free time. It doesn't matter if he's not as smart as Hermione, but he's determined to match his grades with hers. Harry has managed to do so for most of his subjects, except for Muggle Studies. He knows Lucius wouldn't mind him not excelling in that subject, but the irrational part of him wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't try his best.

''Harry!'' He waits until Ron catches up with him, not bothering to muffle his laugh when the gangly male nearly knocks over a first year student.

''What's the rush? Hiding from Lavender, are you?'' Ron adjusts his robes and makes a retching sound at the name. ''She's mental. Anyway, let's not talk about her. Err, I-'' Ron clears his throat, awkwardly scratching at his nape. ''I just...wanted to say thanks. For putting in a good word for my dad to your father.''

''He got promoted then?'' Ron nods and Harry claps him on the shoulder, grinning brightly. ''Brilliant!''

''It means a lot to me, mate. To the whole family actually. He wouldn't have gotten the promotion if it wasn't for your dad.''

''Don't be daft. Despite father's opinion on Muggles, he does have to admit that the person best suited for the position is your dad.'' Harry grimaces when he catches sight of someone practically hurrying down the staircase. ''Lavender alert.''

''There you are, Won-Won!'' Ron mutters a ''Fucking hell!'', barely managing a ''See you later, mate!'' to Harry before he hightails it out of there.

x.x.x

''Father.''

Harry waits in the doorway until Lucius acknowledges his presence. He's faintly surprised that the older male is already home considering that the older male tends to work past dinnertime on most days. Meetings at the Ministry are well-known for stretching on for hours.

There's no one at home and that makes Harry bold enough to slip into Lucius's lap, comfortably straddling him and Harry curls his arms around his father's neck.

''Thank you.'' Harry murmurs against Lucius's cheek. When Harry had first broached the topic of Arthur Weasley's possible promotion, Lucius had not promised him anything. He wasn't surprised at all but the fact that Lucius had been willing to hear him out was progress enough.

''You promoted Arthur Weasley.'' ''I did nothing of the sort.'' Lucius sets his quill down. ''Merely had a word or two with Cornelius when I dropped by his office. I wouldn't be caught dead singing a Weasley's praises, dear boy.''

Harry muffles a laugh against Lucius's cheek. ''And yet, you listened to me. Besides, everyone knows you have more power than the Minister himself.''

''I'm afraid that...'' Lucius draws back, affection coloring his tone as he cups Harry's cheek in his palm. ''...being unable to say no to you will be my downfall one day.''

Harry turns his head slightly and brushes his lips against the tips of Lucius's fingers. ''Thank you, daddy.'' With that, he slinks down until he's on his knees between the older male's parted thighs.

Wordlessly, he leans his head against Lucius's knee and the fingers that card through his messy hair draws out a pleased purr from him. Lucius, in public, is rarely affectionate and Harry finds

himself always so starved for his father's love. Here, on his knees, with Lucius's undivided attention on him, Harry feels sated.

''Can I suck your cock, daddy?'' He doesn't wait for an answer and simply starts nuzzling his face against Lucius's crotch. The sheer size of it when flaccid is enough to make Harry's mouth water in anticipation. Harry's not exactly in the mood to tease tonight, slipping the older male's half-flaccid cock between his lips once his pants are divested. Lucius's cock is heavy on his tongue and Harry sucks with fervor, curling his fingers around the older male's knees.

''Such pretty cocksucking lips.'' Lucius breathes out, looking so fucking regal in his seat while his sixteen year old son tongues at the slit.

Harry loves the fact that he's sucking his father's cock. It's _filthy_ and so very wrong and that's what makes it even better. He purses his lips, creating a tight suction and Lucius takes it as an indication to start fucking Harry's mouth. It's almost obscene how Harry seems to be enjoying it; saliva dripping down his chin and along Lucius's cock, slurping and gagging until his nose is brushing against Lucius's pubes.

''Filthy, filthy boy.'' Harry mouths at the engorged tip before drawing back, keening softly as he rubs his cheek against Lucius's cock, leaving behind smears of sticky white. Lucius yanks at Harry's hair when the boy starts tonguing at his balls, giving it kitten-like licks before sucking one into his mouth. The way he's working on Lucius's cock and balls is downright lewd for a sixteen year old. Four more minutes of Harry sloppily licking and mouthing at his cock like a cock-starved slut is all that Lucius can take.

''Daddy, I-'' Harry's breath is warm against his cock. ''My mouth. Please.'' His boy begs so very prettily, Lucius thinks to himself as empties himself into Harry's mouth, lips pursed tightly around the tip as if he doesn't want to waste a single drop. Sated, and so very pleased, Lucius draws Harry into his lap once again. It's then that he realizes the dampness of Harry's pants.

''Don't say anything.'' Harry hides his face against Lucius's neck. ''I can't help it that sucking your cock is enough to get me off, daddy.''

It's moments like this that reminds Lucius how so very young Harry is and he delights in this. This act of defiling his son. He wants to fuck Harry, fill him up with his cum over and over again until all that the boy can do is beg for more. What was the word...? Ah.

He wants to _breed_ Harry.

x.x.x


	2. I Can Never Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible to say no when Harry is involved. Not that he ever plans on letting his son know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just booked my one way ticket to Hell.

Harry loves his bedroom. He's stayed at the dormitory at Hogwarts before in his early years but it's nothing compared to his bedroom in Malfoy manor. It's his favorite place to hole himself up in, especially with the curtains drawn to plunge the room into darkness just the way he likes it. Harry's bedroom is opulently decorated with lots of black and green (yes, he's a typical Slytherin) with the exception of his bed sheets. His sheets are the only light colored item - a silky satiny silver. Lucius himself had picked out the sheets, briskly instructing Dobby to remove _''those hideous sheets''_ Harry used to have.

It's nowhere close to dinner or bedtime but Harry is downright exhausted. Barely managing to keep his eyes open, he eyes the unfinished stack of homework on his study table and muffles a sigh against the pillow. He wonders how Hermione deals with everything. All those extra subjects that she's juggling on top of her prefect duties. Then again, he supposes the only reason that she's not struggling is that she enjoys it.

It's not that Harry doesn't enjoy it. The classes are enjoyable, though he has to admit that Muggle Studies is a tad _pointless_ (don't tell Hermione that). Don't get him wrong. He doesn't have a problem with Muggles, adores their inventions too but he doesn't think that there needs to be a class dedicated to studying them. It's clear that his enthusiasm towards studies are slightly lacking compared to Draco. Draco is smart and is always more than happy to lose himself in the vast collection of books in their library in his free time.

Not to say that Harry isn't gifted, but to put it simply, he tends to have a bit of a 'devil-may-care' attitude towards his studies. The only reason why he's even putting in effort is to make Lucius proud. Mm. At least he's bloody brilliant at Quidditch.

Harry flits in and out of sleep, barely awake when the side of his bed dips with the weight of someone. It's Draco, judging by his cologne, and Harry lets out a pleased hum when fingers start carding through his messy hair. He hasn't seen much of Draco lately since he's been more involved in matters involving the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Harry vaguely finds himself thinking that he can't wait to join his older brother once he's of age.

''Harry.'' He's roused awake by Narcissa's gentle voice. ''You're going to miss dinner if you continue sleeping. Dobby's been worrying himself silly about you missing lunch just now.''

''Mmm.'' Harry hides his face in the pillow before turning his head, a sleepy smile on his face when his mother brushes a kiss against his forehead. ''I'm really not hungry, mother. Tell him I forbid him from harming himself.'' Knowing Dobby, he'll probably start banging his head against whatever solid surface available.

Narcissa knows better than to cajole Harry into eating dinner. He's already nearly asleep when she says something about having Dobby bringing food up to him later.

x.x.x

There's a warm wonderful weight blanketing his back and Harry is utterly loathed to move. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is, not when Lucius's scent is so...overwhelming.

''Father?''

Three days since he last saw Lucius. His days at work are getting longer by the day with the Ministry in a uproar over the last few attacks on a handful of their Aurors. It's silly, the amount of time that Lucius spends at work when he practically has the Minister at the tip of his fingers. However, silly as it may be, it'll benefit him in the long run.

Harry tries to move but Lucius stills him with a kiss against his temple.

''I have to admit that I was highly disappointed not to see you at dinner, Harry.''

It's as if he's about to melt into a puddle of warm goo when Lucius starts running his fingers through Harry's tousled hair. Oh lord, he might actually start purring. Hopefully he doesn't sound anything like Crookshanks.

''Tired. Quidditch.'' Captain Flint has been at their asses in training and Harry's aching all over in places he didn't know could hurt. ''Miss you.'' He mumbles, his confession muffled by the pillow.

Harry doesn't resist when fingers curl themselves into the waistband of his sleep shorts, the rings around Lucius's fingers cool against his skin. Lucius slowly inches his shorts down over the plump swell of his ass cheeks. Harry laughs, soft and sleepy, when Lucius kisses that spot behind his ear. It's nice. It's really nice.

''I missed you too, my dear boy.'' Here, in the darkened comfort of Harry's bedroom with his son pliant beneath him, is what Lucius has been yearning for.

The mere comfort of having Harry close to him after endless taxing days of being holed up in the office with a bunch of bumbling incompetent fools.

''Too tired to fuck though.'' There he is. His cheeky, crude boy. ''Still sore from when you fucked me dry on Sunday.''

For that, Lucius nips at the shell of Harry's ear before flicking the tip of his tongue against the helix piercing that his youngest son has. Lucius had initially seen it as an act of teenage rebellion until he found out just how sensitive Harry's ears really are.

''Daddy will take care of you.''

It feels as if Harry's about to melt into the mattress the moment Lucius utters the word that Harry likes to torment him with. It's so easy to please his little boy. Instead of simply making their clothes vanish, Lucius takes his time unbuttoning his pants and in the silence of the room, even the drag of the zipper seems far too loud. As dignified as Lucius likes to think he is, he has to grudgingly admit that he quite likes the clothes that Harry purchases for him from those Muggle stores.

Or perhaps, he's simply soft when it comes to Harry.

''Daddy's so hard already.'' Harry reaches a hand back and wraps dainty fingers around Lucius's stiff cock.

It's hard not to be when Lucius is in close proximity with Harry. The fact that he's in Harry's bed, sliding his heavy cock between his son's pert ass cheeks is enough to make him rock hard within seconds. Harry, cheeky and confident as he is, seems not to realize the sheer power that he holds over Lucius.

It's maddening.

'' _Daddy_.'' The boy exhales and the way the word rolls off his tongue makes Lucius's cock throb painfully.

He sounds so young, so trusting and it makes Lucius want to ruin him over and over again. His cock, nestled between Harry's ass cheeks, twitches but Lucius is in no hurry to get himself off tonight. He takes his time rutting against Harry, curling a strong arm around the younger male's waist. Lucius basks in the soft little mewls that's spilling past Harry lips.

It's amusing how content Harry looks. As if this is what he has always wanted - to be in this completely fucked up relationship with his very own father.

''So pretty.'' Lucius murmurs in his Harry's ear and he's surprised by how ragged he already sounds. ''Always so desperate for daddy's cock.''

Harry's rubbing his cock against the cool satin sheets, soiling it with streaks of precum and he's wantonly pushing back against Lucius's cock at the same time. His sleep shorts are bunched around his thighs, shirt rucked up to his armpits.

''Feels amazing, daddy.'' The sweet warm smile playing on Harry's lips reminds Lucius how young his son really is.

Instead of shame and disgust, all he feels is pure arousal and want coursing through him like wildfire.

Lucius dips his head down, seeking the softness of Harry's lips and just like the movement of their hips, they kiss slowly and lazily. It's not romantic, no, not when Harry sinks his teeth into Lucius's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The boy soothes the sting away by lapping at Lucius's lip, relaxing immediately when the older male cups him at the nape and squeezes.

His boy is perfect, Lucius thinks. He shudders in pleasure when the fat tip of his cock catches against the rim of Harry's baby smooth puckered hole. He doesn't have any intention of fucking Harry into the mattress tonight. Not when he's practically boneless and pliant from fatigue. Harry's needy pants are loud enough for Lucius to reach for his wand to cast a quick silencing charm. It's not needed with Draco's bedroom being in another section of the manner and Narcissa asleep, but he knows just how loud Harry can get.

''Perfect. Daddy's perfect little boy.'' Are the words that spill past Lucius's lips when he pushes just the tip of his cock into Harry's hole, coating the insides with thick spurts of cum.

Beneath him, Harry goes taut for a few seconds before he jerks with a high keening sound, dirtying the sheets beneath him. Ah, his sweet boy has always had no trouble coming untouched. With a sated sigh, Lucius rests his forehead between the boy's shoulder blades and reaches for his wand, intent on cleaning Harry up before he tucks him in.

''Wait, daddy-'' Harry twists around to face him, stopping him from taking hold of his wand. ''I like it. Don't...'' He's having problem articulating what's on his mind but Lucius doesn't need for Harry to say it for him to know what he wants. ''I want daddy's cum in me.''

''Dirty, dirty boy.'' It's not as if Lucius was planning on saying no.

It's impossible to say no when Harry is involved. Not that he ever plans on letting his son know that. He's incorrigible enough as it is. Lucius allows Harry to lap at his softened cock as he slips his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so that his son can nuzzle at his cock a while more. The boy whines when Lucius takes a step back, letting his cock slip free from the wet heart of Harry's sinful mouth.

''Hush.'' Lucius placates him with a kiss and it's a bad idea because now, he's sorely tempted to slip under the covers with his son. ''Sleep.'' He orders softly, brushing the pad of his thumb against the swell of his son's bottom lip.

Sleepily, Harry lazily suckles on his father's thumb until his eyelids grow heavier and it's not long before sleep steals him away.

''Sweet dreams, my boy.''

x.x.x   
  



	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoys do not feel threatened...but they take action when they do.

Lucius, time and time again, has to remind himself that he's not the only one capable of appreciating Harry's beauty. It tends to slip his mind that he's not only one capable of dragging his heated gaze along that petite form. Lucius sees it in their eyes - the unspoken longing that some people have towards his youngest son.

He's at Hogwarts on official business and as taxing as it is to listen to Dumbledore speak, Lucius enjoys how his presence is causing discomfort to some others. Minerva McGonagall, for example, refuses to look him in the eye. Quirrell just won't stop stuttering. There are others who think that he does not deserve the position that he's holding in the Ministry, but it matters not.

It will not matter when the Dark Lord rises to power one day.

Seated at the teacher's table, Lucius has a clear view of all the students before him and apparently, it's a free period for the fourth and fifth years. Dumbledore, that old fool, is still not making any sense and Lucius flicks his gaze towards the doors of the Great Hall just as Harry walks in.

He's flanked by the Weasley boy and the Longbottom's only son, Neville. Harry's own gaze drifts towards the teacher's table and the moment he spots Lucius, he's hastily tucking the tail of his shirt in and adjusting his loosened tie. Both of his friends drift towards the Gryffindor table while Harry joins his friends at his own table, occasionally stealing glances at his father. Finally, Dumbledore pauses long enough and Lucius takes it as an opportunity to excuse himself, ignoring Severus's amusement as he passes by the male's seat.

''Lucius.'' He's stopped by Sirius Black, Hogwarts's very own Defence Against the Dark professor.

Also Bellatrix's cousin and one of the spies that the Dark Lord has planted in Hogwarts. There hasn't been much opportunity for them to communicate. Furthermore, it wouldn't do for them to be seen on amicable terms with each other when Sirius is supposed to be on the Order's side. Coolly, he nods his head in acknowledgement.

Lucius can practically feel Minerva's gaze boring holes into his back from where she's seated close.

''Harry has been singing your praises, Professor.''

''He's an easy lad to teach. Soaks everything up like a sponge.'' Sirius grins boyishly. ''You should see him duel one day, Lucius. Took a sixth year student down within seconds with just one hex.''

''I hardly think you should be encouraging something like dueling in your classes, Professor Black.'' Minerva cuts in primly, disapproval clear on her face.

Sirius dismissively waves her words off with a loud laugh, ''They don't learn anything if there's no hands-on experience, Minerva. They'll have no chance of defeating the Dark Lord just by reading from textbooks eh?''

Minerva bristles and both men excuse themselves before she gets started on one of her lectures. As they approach the Slytherin table, Lucius notes how Harry sits up straight in his seat when he spots them. Ever so keen to impress.

''Father. Professor Black.''

Sirius reaches out to squeeze Harry on the shoulder, ''I was just telling your father how well you're doing in my class, Harry.''

''Only because you're a good professor, sir.'' Harry retorts playfully but he's pleased at the compliment.

It's interesting..the way Sirius interacts with Harry. A hand on the top of his head, fingers briefly brushing across Harry's shoulder and it doesn't take long for Lucius to realize it. The hunger in Sirius Black's eyes. The hunger to consume and possess.

It's the exact same hunger that Lucius himself possesses when he's with Harry.

Interesting.

''Though I do have to admit that he does have a knack for getting into trouble.''

''Indeed.'' Lucius answers silkily as he places a hand on his son's shoulder, brushing the pad of his thumb against the boy's nape ''He can...'' Lucius flicks his gaze down to Harry whose cheeks are already flushed from the simple contact. ''...be quite a handful. Nothing a little discipline cannot rectify.''

Harry nearly chokes on his goblet of pumpkin juice.

x.x.x

''Can you be any more _obvious_ , Lucius?''

Reclining back against his seat, Lucius laces his fingers together with an impassive expression.

''I have no idea what you're talking about, Severus.''

It's pointless to feign ignorance when Severus already knows. He was unfortunate enough to have walked in on Lucius thoroughly ravishing his boy on the dining table when visiting Malfoy manor last year. Fortunately, Lucius does not have to worry about the man divulging his secret. Severus doesn't care much for things that are of no concern to him.

''Must I remind you that we are in Hogwarts and not Malfoy manor?'' Severus points out. 

''Do keep your less than decent thoughts to yourself, Lucius. I'm certain that not everyone will appreciate seeing you...defile your precious son on the table in the Great Hall.''

Lucius takes a slow sip of his drink, gaze still pinned on his son.

''Whoever said anything about defiling him in the Great Hall?''

x.x.x

_I do not feel threatened_ , is what runs through Lucius's lust-hazed mind when he trails his lips across Harry's bared left shoulder. Stopping at the spot where Black's fingers had briefly touched just now, Lucius grazes at the skin with his teeth.

Malfoys do not feel threatened for they are the ones who do the threatening.

''Father, this isn't a...oh...'' Harry trails off distractedly when his father tweaks at his nipples sharply. ''...a good idea.'' He stresses out, curling his fingers around the heavy fabric of his father's midnight blue robes. ''You'll get into trouble if someone catches us-''

Lucius firmly grips Harry by the chin and it's enough to quieten him down. Harry is right. It's risky and stupid and Malfoys pride themselves on not having an ounce of stupidity in them. They also know better than to allow their emotions to take over rational thought. However, Lucius does not have it in himself to care about any of that when he has Harry pressed up against one of the desks.

He also does not want to entertain the thought of what Severus will do to him should he find out that Lucius had picked out his Potions classroom of all places. Severus is not a man to be trifled with when angered.

''What am I going to do with you, Harry?'' Lucius murmurs in a resigned manner against the boy's slightly parted lips. ''It irks me that some people assume that they have a right to...touch you.''

It takes awhile for the realization to sink in and it's followed by disbelief a moment later.

''This...you're _jealous_.'' The word sounds foreign and unpleasant to his ears and yet, he makes no attempt to deny it. ''You're jealous of Professor Black.''

Still silent, Lucius kisses the corner of Harry's kiss-swollen lips and the boy makes a happy sound in the back of his throat, arms coming up to loop around Lucius's neck. This time, his son initiates the kiss and Lucius appreciates how Harry has to tiptoe for him to do so. Harry likes his kisses wet and sloppy, dirtily sliding his tongue against Lucius's before sucking it lewdly past his lips.

''I admit that I do not like the way he looks at you.'' Lucius admits stiffly once they draw back for air.

''Hermione has mentioned it to me a few times.'' Harry admits and at the sound of displeasure that Lucius makes, he starts mouthing along the curve of his father's jaw. ''But he can't have me. Not when I belong to you, daddy.''

It's silly how a simple word uttered by a sixteen year old boy is enough to placate him.

This boy will truly be his downfall one day.

His dark-haired minx continues placating and distracting him with kisses, and Lucius doesn't stand a chance against his son when he's sweetly addressing him as 'Daddy'. He wants to fuck Harry, wants Black to watch while he asserts his claim over his son but there's not enough time for that now.

Lucius settles for another harsh nip on Harry's shoulder. The bell rings just as they're done righting up their clothes and Harry is still fussing over the bite marks along the column of his neck. He's not too worried about the ones on his shoulder since those can't be seen.

Lucius looks far too smug and Harry pointedly narrows his eyes, ''You did this on purpose, daddy. You _knew_ that I have Professor Black's class next.''

''Don't be silly, boy.'' Lucius takes hold of his cane and yanks the younger boy towards him by his tie. ''I'll see you tonight in my room, Harry.''

Malfoys do not feel threatened but...they take action when they do.

x.x.x   
  



	4. A Gift To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius's birthday is coming up and Harry finally decides on a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do join me in Hell. I heard they've got tea.

''Ron! Be a good lad and let me steal Hermione from you for a bit, yeah?'' Harry briskly whisks Hermione away, ignoring her cry of ''Harry Malfoy!'' , practically dragging her down the corridor.

''Hey! I wanna know too!'' 

''It's a girl thing, mate!'' Harry yells over his shoulder. 

''You're not a girl, mate!'' The redhead yells back and by the time he manages to squeeze his way through a crowd of fifth-years, both of them are already gone.

They manage to find a quiet spot outside and once Harry deems it safe, he pats at the the empty spot next to him.

''I need your help.'' He starts off seriously. ''You _cannot_ tell anyone, Hermione. It's all very hush- hush. And it's a matter of life and death. '' He declares dramatically.

''Al...right. Spill.'' 

Harry takes a deep breath and glances around again to ensure that there's no one within earshot, ''I need help thinking of a birthday gift for my da...boyfriend.'' Harry cringes at the last word because it sounds so very juvenile.

'' _Boyfriend_.'' Hermione repeats incredulously. ''You have a boyfriend.'' 

''Why do you sound so surprised?'' He should feel offended. ''But that's not the point! The point here is that it's his birthday next week and I have no bloody idea what to get for him.''

''You have a _boyfriend_.''

''Hermione.'' 

''What?'' She brings her legs up and sits cross-legged on the bench, folding the hem of her skirt below her knees. ''You being gay is old news to me but you've never said anything about a boyfriend! Who is he? Does he go to school here?''

Perhaps he should have approached Luna instead. Or Pansy. It's on the tip of his tongue. He wants to come clean and tell her that it's his father. Desperately. But as open-minded as Hermione is, he's not exactly sure how she'll react to the news.

''He doesn't. He's uh...'' Harry scratches at his nape awkwardly and mumbles the last few words. ''... _older_. Like, way older.''

Hermione gasps and lowers her voice to a whisper, ''Harry, you're not dating a professor...are you?'' She pinches his arm suddenly. ''Please don't tell me it's Professor Black!''

''What-'' Appalled, Harry bats at Hermione's hand and makes a face. ''Are you _insane_? My father will kill me if I so much glance his way!''

''What's your father got to do with you dating Professor Black?''

''Ugh.'' Harry raises both his hands up in the air in exasperation. ''Hermione, focus.'' He snaps his fingers in front of her face. ''Birthday gift ideas! Books are out of the question because we, I mean...he has a library full of them.''

His best friend seems reluctant to drop the issue, but Hermione has known Harry since first year and she knows that he can be awfully stubborn when he wants to.

''Fine. How old is he?'' At Harry's silence, she grunts in mild frustration. ''Harry. I can't give you  any suggestions if I don't know anything about this mystery boyfriend of yours.''

''Ugh. Okay.'' Harry nervously fiddles with the cuffs of his school shirt. ''He's, uh, around...'' His throat feels awfully dry all of a sudden. ''He's around my father's age actually.''

There. He's said it. He waits for disgust to make it's appearance. To Harry's immense surprise, Hermione practically lights up with utter glee, ''Oh! A sugar daddy then?''

''You've been watching those Muggle drama series, haven't you? You're not, well...surprised? Disgusted, perhaps?''

The long-haired girl shrugs her shoulders. ''No, not really.'' At Harry's _'are-you-for-real'_ look, she hastily amends, ''Okay, maybe just a little bit. But I hardly think it matters what I think as long as you're happy. And safe. As long as he's not sixty or seventy. That'd be weird.'' Both of them burst out laughing at that. ''Does your father know about him then? Surely he wouldn't let just anyone date his precious son.''

''He knows.'' Harry answers quickly and he needs to distract her before she starts throwing more questions at him. ''So. Can you help me?''

Hermione falls silent and Harry perks up when she emits a thoughtful hum, ''Is he a sexual person by nature?''

''What...?'' 

''Answer the question, Harry.'' 

''I...I suppose...you can say that.'' ''Well then.'' Hermione says matter-of-factly. She smooths down her skirt and scoots closer towards the other. ''I'm not sure if you're going to be open to what I'm about to suggest but this is what Ginny did for Dean's birthday last year...''

x.x.x 

Hermione is bloody brilliant. Bloody fuckin' brilliant. Harry preens in satisfaction as he checks out his reflection in the full-length mirror of his grand closet, turning this way and that. He even does a little twirl. Brilliant. It's not much but Harry is certain that it's definitely going to top last year's birthday gift. It's still a few days too early for him to be giving Lucius his present but it's better to go through it before he chickens out.

Yes, even the toughest of Slytherins are capable of chickening out. It's a Saturday and it so happens that only Lucius and he are left in the manor. Narcissa's out running multiple errands for Lucius's birthday dinner and for the upcoming party next week. Draco had popped into Harry's bedroom an hour ago to inform him that he'll be spending the day at Blaise's with a couple of others. Double perfect. It's as if whatever magical forces above approve of Harry's (or Hermione's) idea of a gift for Lucius. Right. Getting carried away there. It's simply not a coincidence that Harry's bedroom so happens to be located in the same wing as the master bedroom. He just hopes that he doesn't run into any of their house elves along the way. Especially Dobby. Or worse still, Kreacher.

There's still a hint of uncertainty lingering within him even when he's already standing before Lucius's closed bedroom door. Only at sixteen, Harry is already quite confident about the way he looks but this...even this is fairly new to him. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he musters whatever foolish courage is left in him and raps his knuckles against the door twice.

''Enter.'' Harry grasps the doorknob, palms clammy, and twists it open, peeking just his head in first.

Lucius is sitting up against the headboard with several plump pillows propped up behind him., bare from the waist up. Unlike his son's bedroom, it's much lighter in here. With the exception of the bedsheets. While Harry's is a satiny silver, the sheets draped over the mattress is a glossy satin black. His father is reading from a piece of parchment, still not glancing up when Harry finally steps into the bedroom.

''Father.'' He acknowledges his son's greeting with a hum. Harry fidgets restlessly on the spot until Lucius finally looks up. He curls his toes into the plush carpet and forces himself to hold his head up high despite feeling so bloody embarrassed. Lucius sets the parchment down next to him and the sheets rustle softly to pool around his hips. Oh. He's bare from the waist down too.

''My my.'' Harry feels as if he's lost control of his knees and he doesn't trust himself to take the next few steps towards the bed until he's steady. At this very moment, he feels oddly self-conscious of himself. He doesn't like it one bit.

_ Of course you would, a voice in his mind pipes up. You're only wearing a shirt and a bloody pair of panties! _

Hermione had suggested something lacy but Harry had shot down that idea immediately. What he has on is nothing too sexy really. Just one of his father's black dress shirt that he had nicked a few days back and a simple white cotton panty he had purchased from a Muggle store (with Hermione's help). He had even sacrificed himself for a full body wax! Not a single bit of hair on his body left!

Oh, the things (and pain) that he's willing to go through just to make his father happy. ''I did wonder where that shirt disappeared to.'' Lucius wordlessly holds out his hand and Harry manages to take a few steps forward, placing his hand on top of his father's.

''You're trembling.'' Lucius notes, a hint of surprise coloring his tone. ''I-.'' Harry clumsily climbs onto the bed and straddles his father's thighs, keeping himself steady by placing both hands on the male's shoulders. ''Happy Birthday, daddy.'' Oh lord, why does he sound so bloody bashful? ''I know it's still early and that it's not much but... _oh_.'' The words die off on his lips all of a sudden because that's definitely his father's semi-hard cock pressing up against his ass. ''You..this...do you like it?''

How articulate of him. Harry wants to pull a Dobby and slam his head against something. Lucius fiddles with the collar of his shirt, ''I have my sixteen year old son in my lap, dressed in nothing else but my shirt and his panties. Enlighten me, Harry, what's there not to like?''

The tension immediately bleeds out from Harry and he's so relieved that he could cry. Lucius, on the other hand, is far from relaxed. Oh, his boy will be the death of him. Coming into his bedroom with a shirt that's much too big for him and the panties. It's so innocently filthy that it had Lucius's cock throbbing within seconds.

Sappy as it may sound, at that moment, Lucius found himself thinking that he would wish for Harry's and his immortality should it be possible for wishes to be granted. For Harry to always remain sixteen and painfully young.

''Oh!'' His boy seems to recall something and he shyly takes hold of Lucius's right hand and places it on his bare thigh.

His bare thigh. 'It's...I got it removed. Everywhere.'' And then, the boy flashes him a coy smile. ''Happy Birthday, daddy.''

Lord. ''You are not leaving this room until I'm done with you, boy.'' He is going to take his time. Draw out every single second until they're both mad from it. Lucius starts off by drawing Harry in for a kiss and it doesn't take long for it to turn heated and filthy. He fists his fingers in Harry's tousled hair and tugs hard enough for it to sting, swallowing the boy's ragged moans. His boy already looks dazed from just a kiss and Lucius peppers the curve of his son's jaw with light nips.

''You will be the death of me.'' Lucius murmurs as he skims his nose down the milky column of Harry's neck, inhaling the sweet mild scent of the boy's green tea body soap. ''Shaved your little boycunt smooth for your daddy, did you?''

Harry freezes and Lucius waits. ''I...I just wanted...'' Harry sounds younger now, deliciously so. ''I just want to be pretty for daddy.''

The boy's fingers brushes against the buttons of the shirt that he's wearing but Lucius still his wrist with a firm sound of disapproval.

''Leave it on, my dear boy.'' Lucius leans back against the headboard as Harry's warm palms drift along the slope of his shoulders and down his chest, fingernails raking down the very faint smattering of chest hair. Most men Lucius's age rarely put in the effort to keep their body in good form and Harry is glad that his father isn't one of them. For someone who loves to indulge in the finer things in life, he is awfully particular when it comes to his diet.

In Lucius's lap, secure and at ease, Harry rests his cheek against his father's chest. He keeps still while Lucius's own palms roam down his back and Harry can't help but to arch the slightest bit when those large palms comes to rest against his ass cheeks.

It's taut and firm, and Lucius cannot resist delivering a harsh slap to it, satisfied when a loud smack breaks the silence of the bedroom. It's impossible to stop once he's started; raining slap after slap on his boy's bottom until his palms are hot. Harry can't do anything but squirm as he muffles his cries against Lucius's neck.

The tempting swell of Harry's ass cheeks are red by now and surely it stings. ''Will you show daddy your sweet little boycunt, Harry?'' The little minx makes a show of biting on his bottom lip as if unsure, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. He's well aware of how much Lucius loves it when he puts on the whole act of being shy yet coy at the same time.

''Daddy won't hurt you, sweetheart. '' It's an endearment that makes Harry's cheeks tinge pink in delight.

It's one that his father hasn't called him by ever since he had turned fourteen. Steadily, Harry lifts himself off Lucius's lap and scoots a little until he's on his hands and knees in the center of the bed; chest pressed against the mattress and ass high up in the air in a tantalizing manner. He watches how Lucius idly strokes at his own cock until precum dribbles off the slit and oh, how he wants to taste it. Have it flood his mouth and coat his tongue.

For Lucius, it's as if he's been presented with a well-displayed buffet of fine delicacies and he does not know which to sample first.

The sheets rustle when he moves to kneel behind his son, cock jutting up and bobbing as he moves. The white cotton panty that Harry has on stretches nicely across his ass, moulding to him like a second skin and Lucius revels in the softness of the fabric.

''I think I should show you just how pretty I think you are.'' He hooks his fingers under the waistband of the boy's panties, pulling it back a fraction before allowing it to snap against the boy's supple skin.

''Oh!'' Harry tries to rut against the mattress but Lucius swiftly slips an arm around the boy's waist to stop him from doing so. ''Da-ddy!''

Chuckling, Lucius drapes himself over Harry's back and nips at his nape teasingly. ''Now, now. Let daddy have his fun with you first. You are my birthday gift after all.'' It would be such a pity to ruin what Harry has on. Nevertheless, Lucius pinches the soft fabric between his fingers and hums thoughtfully, ''Ah. I think I should...'' _Riiiiiip_. ''...unwrap my present now.'' Hooking his finger into the small tear that he's made in Harry's panties, Lucius forcefully tugs it apart until there's a hole right in the middle.

''Did you just-'' Harry shoots him a look of disbelief over his shoulder. ''Daddy!'' 

''Hush now. I'll buy you prettier ones, darling.'' What a dilemma. Lucius is torn between wanting to bury his face between those tempting ass cheeks and eating Harry out until he's a mess of drool and wanting to fuck Harry's mouth until he gags on Lucius's cock. Decisions. Decisions.

''You know you can do more than just stare, Father.'' 

''Now, Harry. I'm sure you know what happened the last time you let impatience get the better of you.'' Lucius traces the hole in the fabric with the tip of his finger. ''It would be such a shame to get blood on something so pretty.''

Harry's breath hitches as he recalls how Lucius had brutally fucked him dry last Sunday. ''That's what you want isn't it?'' Lucius traces the rim of his boy's smooth hole. ''For daddy to fuck you dry until you bleed?'' It's arousing how it clenches and unclenches in such a tempting manner. ''However, I believe that since it's my birthday, I get to decide what I want to do with you.''

Everything. He wants everything. Harry has his face pressed against the pillow as Lucius starts a slow wet drag with the tip of his tongue down his son's back, leaving a damp trail of saliva that has him trembling. Using two of his fingers to hold the torn fabric apart, Lucius slides his tongue in through the tear and flattens it against the smooth hole of his son's ass.

''Divine.'' Is all that Lucius manages to rasps out before he's gripping at Harry's ass cheeks and burying his face between them, hungrily licking and lapping at the rim before delving the tip into his hole.

There's no finesse in what he's doing. Muggles would describe it as him giving his son a filthy tongue-fucking. Lucius loses all semblance of self-control and allows the other part of him to come to the surface. Harry's gripping the pillow so tightly that his knuckles are turning white and he's wantonly pushing back against his father's tongue, reaching both hands back to spread his ass cheeks open for his daddy. ''Daddy, more. _Please_. Oh god, please.'' He's begging mindlessly, not exactly sure what he's asking for.

Lucius firmly grabs hold of his hips, stopping Harry from sliding forward when the pleasure gets too much for him to bear. The boy squeals , fingers scrabbling at the sheets. The slurps that echo in the room is downright lewd and Lucius's chin is a mess of his own saliva and Harry's inner thighs are practically glistening from them.

''What a sopping wet boycunt you have, Harry.'' Lucius spits into his hole and Harry quivers. ''Just...'' Harry holds himself up on his elbows, panting. ''Only for daddy. My...'' He pushes his ass  against his father's face. ''My cunt only gets wet for daddy.''

Yes. No one else can witness his Harry in such a debauched state. Lucius allows Harry the pleasure of rubbing his cock against the cool satin of the sheets, allowing him that simple relief as he continues fucking his boy open with his tongue. Penetrative sex with his son brings him immense pleasure but both of them find pleasure in other acts as well.

''Mmm.'' Harry shivers when Lucius gives a particularly hard suck. ''Gods, yes, that feels amazing.''

His boy is completely blissed out by now, already on the brink of release. Lucius curls his fingers around the tip of Harry's cock just as he spurts out thick streams of cum, catching most of it in his palm.

Harry makes a move to sit up, eager to swipe his tongue against Lucius's sticky palm but his father places his palm flat on the center of his back, wordlessly forcing him back down against the bed.

With his free hand, Lucius pulls at Harry's ruined panties until it's bunched around his thighs and then smears Harry's cum all over his ass. Harry's softening cock gives a little twitch. His brows furrow in surprise when his father tugs his panties back up again. He's not exactly sure what Lucius is up to and... _oh_.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. Lucius slowly slides his cock into the hole of Harry's panties and fuck, his cock is hot and heavy against Harry's skin and he twists back for a better look and oh. Lucius thrusts and the tip of his cock peeks out from under the waistband of Harry's cotton panties.

''Fuck.'' Lucius is gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. '' _Harry_.'' The way Lucius whispers his name strikes something in Harry and he feels powerful. That he's capable enough of making Lucius gaze at him as if nothing else matters.

Lucius's cock slides wet and dirty between Harry's ass cheeks and there's a damp patch growing each time the tip of his cock catches against the waistband. Harry's ass and the small dip of his back is sticky with cum and his cock twitches almost painfully against his thigh at the sheer filthiness of his father's actions.

''My sweet boy.'' Lucius holds him upright so that his chest is pressed up against Harry's back, mouthing along the shell of his ear and he can't seem to drag his gaze away, terribly aroused at how the thick tip of his cock is trapped between the waistband of the panties and Harry's back.

He tenses up and Harry turns his head, sucking a mark against Lucius's jaw. ''In me. Finish in me, daddy.'' The boy begs. ''Please.'' 

Has he mentioned how his boy is capable of begging so sweetly? Harry is loose enough from the tongue-fucking earlier for Lucius to bury his cock in to the hilt. He swears, colorfully, and he's unable to control his hips from snapping forward when his brazen boy clenches tightly around him.

''Fuck yes. That's it, daddy. That's it.'' Harry coos softly. Lucius's orgasm barrels at him like a freight train and all he can do is ride it out, filling his boy up with his seed. How can it hurt when it feels so pleasurable? He uses whatever strength he has left to maneuver them into a sitting position; Lucius leaning back against the headboard once again and Harry in his lap with Lucius's cock still buried in him.

''That was mind-blowing.'' Harry leans back with his head resting against Lucius's shoulder, the sated smile on his lips growing wider. ''I don't care if I'm feeding your ego but holy fuck.''

Lucius hides his smug smile by kissing the top of Harry's head, ''You never fail to surprise me as well, Harry. Mm, the things my little boy are capable of.'' Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist,

Lucius leans down and drops a chaste kiss against Harry's shoulder but the words that he utters next is anything but chaste, ''Daddy's not done with you yet. Far from it.''

''But mother will-'' 

''-not be back anytime soon.'' Lucius cuts in. ''I instructed her to get a list of things for me. I have to admit that I did that with the intention of wanting to spend time with you today.''

''Daddy...'' Harry isn't sure what is it that he wants to say so he settles for kissing Lucius instead. Also, he's feeling disgustingly choked-up at the moment and doesn't trust himself to speak without tearing.

''Now, I think that perhaps I should further ruin this piece of scrap that you have on.''


	5. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is insecure (for no apparent reason).

Harry stands in the corner, seething, and he wants to do nothing more but whip his wand out and curse that snotty little suck-up. Unlike the rest of the guests who seem to be having a grand wonderful time at the dinner party that Narcissa has organized for Lucius's birthday, Harry is not enjoying himself. Far from it. He's miserable and wants to retire for the night.

How he detests James Evans (the boy which he has so graciously labeled the 'snotty little suck-up) to the very tip of his toes. Third-year Hufflepuff student whose parents both hold quite high-ranking positions in the Ministry. An insufferable know-it-all. And a bootlicker who's happening to suck up to Lucius for some reason.

That's not the worst of it! Infuriatingly enough, his father seems to be paying attention to the boy. As in...holding a conversation with him and the sort! Lucius does not care much for children, unless they are his sons, which is why Harry is disgruntled by the sight before him. And James has this completely adoring look on his face, ugh.

Fine. Harry's _jealous_.

He needs to leave the room before he does something completely stupid. Like hex James Evans. No one will notice if he slips away and if Draco or Narcissa asks, he can probably fake a headache or-

''Harry.''

Great.

Harry manages to plaster on a pleasant smile just as he turns around, completely ignoring James and offering the boy's parents his most charming smile. It's stiff and fake, and he wants to punch something. Or rather, someone. The boy opposite him has a completely lovestruck expression on his boyish face, hanging on to every word that Lucius is saying and it's disgusting. Not to mention that he turns ridiculously pink whenever Lucius so much as glances at him.

He's gritting his teeth so hard that it's starting to hurt. Harry stands woodenly next to his father as the adults continue interacting, the conversation flowing from work matters to school and Harry bites the inside of his cheek when Lucius actually compliments James on how he seems to be faring so well in school. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the couple bid their goodbyes (good riddance) and Harry manages not to barf when that little suck-up departs with a breathy, ''Happy Birthday, sir.''

Lucius turns to his son once the couple and the boy are no longer within earshot, a faint flicker of disgust showing in his eyes, ''They hope that I can perhaps put in a...good word for their son once he graduates from Hogwarts. Get him a job in the Ministry. Though, I do have to admit that their son is fairly bright for his age.'' Harry doesn't want to hear it. ''Quite well-informed about politics too. Quite impressive.''

''Oh.'' Harry replies dully. ''That's nice.''

''What is the matter, Harry?'' Lucius takes a proper look who doesn't seem to be acting like his usual self. ''You do not seem to be enjoying yourself.''

''Really? I didn't think you'd notice.'' Harry retorts snippily, far too irritated to show some manners when speaking to his father. ''Not when you seemed to be enjoying yourself tremendously talking with James Evans.''

Lucius, as lenient as he is with his youngest son, does not appreciate being talked to that way. His lips thin into a line, displeasure clear on his face.

''What has gotten you so upset, Harry Malfoy?''

''Nothing, father.'' The boy grits out and he stalks off to join Draco and his Aunt Bellatrix before his father can ask him any other questions.

x.x.x

By the end of the party, Harry is still greatly irritated. It pricks at him and without so much as a goodnight to Draco or his mother, he stalks off to his bedroom. He storms in and slams the door shut, hastily ridding himself of his dress robes and leaving it pooled at the end of the bed. Sitting at the edge of the mattress, Harry emits a fatigued sigh.

No. He's not angry.

He's just...insecure. Upset. Jealous.

Seeing his father interact so in such a cordial manner with James Evans had evoked some sort of insecurity within him. He's not used to seeing Lucius willingly interact with children and enjoy it at the same time. For certain, his father loves him. But to what extent? Will he discard Harry once he's no longer as young as he is now? When Harry ceases to be interesting?

Something akin to fear bubbles in him and Harry purses his lips together to stop a distressed cry from slipping out. He doesn't think he'll be able to deal it when the day comes where Lucius will no longer need him.

''Would you like to explain your behavior earlier?''

Harry doesn't turn around, refuses to because he can't let Lucius see him this weak and insecure. Defiantly, he shakes his head although he knows that there'll be a price to pay for his disobedience. He gasps when Lucius holds his shoulder in a tight grip, coming to stand before him in front of the bed.

''I asked you a question, boy.''

''And it's a question that I do not wish to answer, father.'' Harry retorts defiantly, attempting to wrench himself free out of his father's unforgiving grip.

With that answer, Lucius simply tightens his grip on his son's bony shoulder until he's hissing from the pain. ''I do not entertain rudeness, Harry. You should know that by now.''

Harry doesn't like how his father is looking at him as if he's lacking. He deserves it, yes but the anger is rolling off him in waves.

''Of course. I can't measure up to James Evans, can I? He's young, perfect and so very clever.'' Harry mocks, gaze hardening.

The corners of Lucius's lip tilts up into a sneer, ''And quite the polite boy too.'' He goads. ''Though I cannot say the same for you.''

He sees it; the hurt in Harry's eyes and a small voice in his head swears at him.

''If he's so perfect and polite, why don't you take him as your _son_ then?'' Harry snaps, knocking Lucius's hand away from his shoulder. ''I'm sure he'll be more than willing to call you _daddy_.''

Harry is wrong if he thinks Lucius is is going to let him get away with throwing a temper tantrum for no apparent reason. He has no idea why Harry seems so rattled but as upset as his son is, Lucius will not stand for disobedience and rudeness.

''Perhaps I will.''

''Well, what are you waiting for then?'' Harry's yelling by now, the tone of his voice raising with each word. ''Go and fuck that snotty little bitch then, you bastard!''

_ Slap. _

The sound seems almost deafening and Lucius's right hand is trembling, still poised in the air. His palm is hot and it stings from the contact that it's made with Harry's cheek. He regrets it immediately and it's made worst when the dark-haired boy whimpers. There's a slight cut on his lip where the rings on Lucius's fingers had struck.

''Harry-''

Sixteen years and he's not struck Harry in anger before.

Harry rarely ever cries in Lucius's presence, hasn't shed a tear before him in years but he's now trembling from trying to hold his tears in, still cupping his cheek. The guilt overwhelms Lucius immediately for he hadn't meant to strike his boy. No, he would never want to hurt his boy intentionally.

''Harry...'' Lucius softens and hesitantly reaches a hand out.

The boy flinches and quickly scoots back against the mattress, alarmed. Swiftly, Lucius gets on the bed and forcefully pulls a squirming Harry against his chest, tucking the boy's head under his chin and shushing him comfortably.

''Sweetheart, daddy didn't mean to.'' He murmurs and Harry stops putting up a fight when Lucius kisses the top of his head repeatedly.

There's sniffling and a hiccup before the fabric of Lucius's robes around his chest is damp with tears. Harry claws desperately at his father with loud, anguished sobs and it takes awhile before he calms down, though he still refuses to lift up his head from where he has it tucked against Lucius's chest.

''Father.'' It's so soft that Lucius has to strain his ears to hear what his son has to say. ''Do you...will you tire of me when I'm no longer as young as I am now? Are you...doing this with me because...-''

Lucius doesn't allow him to continue, shifting back a little so that he look his son in the eye properly.

''What nonsense have you been telling yourself, Harry?''

''It's just...'' Harry leans down and picks up his discarded robes, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeves and now that he's had a good cry, he feels awfully silly. And vulnerable. ''You..you seemed to really like James and I just...I got insecure. He's young and he's clever.''

Lucius can't help but to groan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

''Harry, have you any idea what you are insinuating? Has it never crossed your mind that I only feel this way with you? Do you think that I'm only with you because of your age?'' How his boy frustrates him so. ''They're not you, my darling boy. Yes, I have to admit that he's quite the decent boy but he can never measure up to you.''

Sighing, Lucius draws Harry into his lap and his boy quickly latches onto him, soft and vulnerable in his arms.

''And I have no wish to...seduce every young boy that I cross paths with, Harry.'' Lucius seems greatly disgusted by that thought.

Harry nods his head in understanding and Lucius gently holds him by the chin, turning his head to the side slightly.

''Harry, I-''

''No.'' The boy cuts him off firmly. ''I was...I was out of line and I was being irrational and rude.''

Lucius affectionately strokes at the reddened skin before ghosting his lips over the curve of his son's cheekbone. Perhaps he hasn't been showing just how much he treasures his darling boy. At the same time, it pleases him that Harry feels just as strongly for him to feel threatened by another boy.

''Daddy loves you so very much, sweetheart.'' Lucius murmurs against his cheek. ''You must not doubt me when I say that, Harry. That would be an insult to me.''

_ Trust me when I say that I love you even more than I love myself. _

  
  



	6. James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry Malfoy and James Potter meet.

Harry quite likes Lucius's office. It's spacious and very tastefully decorated, no surprise there. However, it is quite a surprise to find that there are actually photographs of his family on the bookshelf behind him. It makes the office look much more...inviting, in a way. It's mostly photos of Draco and Harry, one of him and Narcissa and another which has all of them in it.

It's not often that Harry gets to drop by when his father is working, but it's the holidays and Narcissa had suggested that they stop by to have lunch with Lucius. It's a way for them to finally spend time with him since he's not been able to make it back home for dinner the past few days. Harry heads straight towards the bookshelves lined against one side of the wall the moment he arrives, wondering if there are perhaps a couple of new books that he can distract himself with while waiting. His father can get so terribly engrossed when working.

''I will be done soon.'' Lucius says to Narcissa and she simply squeezes his shoulder in return before wandering over to join Harry.

They converse quietly over the book that Harry has picked out and Lucius finds their presence quite comforting. He's been much too occupied with work lately, what with some of the others at the Ministry breathing down his neck about insignificant things. Charities and balls to grace his presence with. He finds that he quite misses spending time with his family.

_ How sentimental. _

There's a sharp knock on the door before it swings open, ''Lucius, when the hell are we going to get approval for-oh. I'm sorry.'' The man that steps in seems to realize that Lucius isn't the only one in the office. ''Narcissa! it's been awhile.''

''Potter, your lack of manners is appalling.'' Lucius says drily.

''It's James.'' The other corrects him with a smile that's much too cheerful for a Monday afternoon. ''We aren't at school anymore, you know. Stop calling me Potter, Malfoy.''

Harry is really trying to keep it in but he ends up laughing anyway, pointedly avoiding his father's unamused gaze. The man at the door looks at him and Harry offers a shy smile in return.

''Blimey, Lucius. Is that your youngest son? Last time I saw him, he was just a teeny kid! He's all grown up now!''

''Yes, Potter. That's what people do.They grow up. Not you, unfortunately.'' Lucius regrets not leaving for lunch earlier. He can feel a slight headache coming on with the arrival of James Potter. ''Harry, James Potter. Head Auror.''

''It's a pleasure, sir.''

Harry quite likes him already. He's got a sort of a reckless air to him. It also doesn't help that James Potter is pretty decent-looking as well. Fit in all the right places. Not that Harry's checking him out or anything. No.

''None of that silly 'sir' business, Harry. James will do.'' James moves to stand before him, holding his right hand out for a handshake. ''My Narcissa, I must say he has inherited your good genes. He's a very pretty lad.''

Harry's not sure if he should be flattered or offended at being described as 'pretty' but then again, he's not one to turn down a compliment.

''Always the smooth talker, James.'' Narcissa answers, clearly amused as well. ''But yes, he's quite a darling, isn't he?''

'' _Mother_.''

Lucius clears his throat pointedly, ''Potter, if you have time for idle chit chat, perhaps you should use it to train those incompetent, bumbling fools you call aurors.''

''I will once you approve the budget that we've discussed, Lucius. Cornelius isn't budging and it's pretty fuckin' impossible to work with what he suggested.''

The work-related conversation doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon and Harry quietly slips out to get himself a drink of water from the pantry. He takes his time sipping at his cup of chamomile tea, quietly observing the different people that walk in and out of the area. A good twenty minutes pass by and Harry thinks that Lucius should be ready to head out to lunch by now. He's hungry enough to eat a hippogriff.

Harry's just about to turn the corner when James comes around and they narrowly avoid knocking into each other.

''Hey. Alright there?''

''Yeah. Sorry about that.''

''Don't worry about it.'' James takes a step back and eyes Harry before shaking his head, letting out a small disbelieving laugh. ''Blimey, I nearly didn't recognize you just now. Last time I saw you, you were...'' He furrows his brows as he attempts to recall. ''Five? Six? How old are you now?''

''Sixteen, sir.'' At James's cocked eyebrow, ''Sixteen, James.''

''Ah. My son would be bout' your age if he was still around.''

''I'm sorry. He...'' Harry has no idea what to say and so he doesn't, the words trailing off awkwardly.

James's smile is slightly dimmer but his voice is still light when he answers, ''No matter. My son passed away young. Right!'' He cracks a charming grin at Harry. ''No point talking about what has been. Your father is very lucky to have Draco and you, even if he can be quite a prat.''

''He is. I mean. Lucky. He's lucky to have us. Not the prat part.''

It's comfortable being around James and Harry can guess that the man is probably very well-liked by his colleagues. It'd be quite hard not to like someone with such an easygoing character.

''Well, I know I would be pretty darn pleased to have a son as pretty as you.''

There's that word again. _Pretty._ Harry has no idea why he's feeling warm all over, but the way that James is staring at him is making him feel...bold. Reckless too.

''Are you flirting with me?''

James leans in a little bit closer and Harry forces himself not to take a step back at the intense gaze. Oh, he smells wonderful.

''Perhaps. But I should take my leave before Lucius finds me...flirting with his beloved son. I do _need_ that budget approved.''

There's people around but none of them seem to be taking any notice of them. James takes hold of Harry's right hand and the boy assumes that he's going for a quick handshake. But. The dark-haired male lifts Harry's hand up to his lips, touching his lips to the back of Harry's hand.

''It's a pleasure to have met you today, Harry.''

''Likewise, si-, James.'' James is still holding on to his hand and Harry, quite dazed for some unknown reason, lets him.

''You're a sight for sore eyes, that's what you are.''

James drops another quick kiss on the same spot and retreats with a cheeky wink, leaving Harry oddly dumbfounded and rooted to the spot.

What the hell was that?

He doesn't feel too bad since it's just harmless flirting (right...?) and besides, Harry's always had a thing for older men. And James Potter is ridiculously attractive for his age. Pleased with how his visit here had turned out, Harry starts humming under his breath he makes his way back towards his father's office.

Let's see how this turns out then.


	7. James Potter (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James thinks a lot, and Lucius and Harry discuss about James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Lily!bashing in later chapters. Just a heads up!

James has always had a keen eye for pretty things. Pretty people. It was how he had noticed Lily, his then girlfriend and now wife, in the first place. Back in his younger days, he had dated a handful of other girls (and males too) before finally deciding to settle down with Lily. She was, in his mind at that point of time,  _perfect_ ; smart and so very beautiful and most importantly, was capable of making James  _want_ to settle down. His life would have been smooth sailing if she hadn't suffered a miscarriage. No, James doesn't completely resent her for that, not when she herself was beyond distraught when it happened. They were so  _close_ , so close to having a boy of their own.

''We can always try again, Lils.'' James had told her then, repeating how it was alright and that he didn't blame her. Not one bit.

He was lying, of course. If only Lily had listened to the healer and had taken better care of herself. Well, no point crying over split milk. Or unborn babies. After the incident, the healer had informed James that the chances of his wife conceiving again was highly minimal. Close to a zero. He had been prepared to do  _anything._ Money wasn't an issue, would never be, but it hadn't been that simply. James hadn't told her that, not when his wife was depressed at losing their five month old fetus. It had taken a few years before they could fully put that behind them and by the time she was mentally reading to try again, James wasn't. 

Yes, he still desperately wants a child of his own. A son, preferably, but Lily was getting on in age and he had accepted the fact that she would not be able to bear him a child.

James shakes his head to rid himself of such thoughts as he tidies up his desk, done for the day. On most days, he's far too busy to be thinking about what had happened, but today's encounter with Lucius's son had brought those memories to the surface. Harry Malfoy. James wasn't lying when he said that he cold barely recognize the boy. But oh, how wonderfully he's grown. A tad skinny, but still appealing nonetheless. A pretty young thing. The kind that James would have an eye for.

Confident too, how he had boldly asked if James was flirting with him. A Malfoy through and through. He really couldn't help himself, despite Harry being so terribly _young_. Then again, the boy had seemed quite interested so perhaps he wasn't averse to the idea of being with an older man.

''Making your way home then, James?''

He glances up as he passes by his colleague's desk, making a face. ''Unfortunately.''

After the miscarriage, Lily had wanted to recuperate somewhere quieter, away from magic for some reason, and insisted that they move to a Muggle part of town. James hadn't been too keen on the idea because honestly, a _Muggle_ house? When they have a perfectly wonderful manor of their own? It's been a few years ago and while he's still trying to persuade Lily into moving back into the manor, she seems adamant on avoiding the issue.

It doesn't feel like home to him. Never will.

x.x.x

''You're awfully quiet today, sweetheart.''

Harry's lounging comfortably on Lucius's spacious bed, simply clad in one of his father's shirts while the older male gets ready to retire for the day. He's long known that Narcissa and Lucius no longer share a room and that they've not slept in the same bed ever since his mother birthed him sixteen years ago.

_''A marriage of convenience.'' Lucius had explained. ''I wanted sons and she, a comfortable life. I would say...that we hold affection for each other, but it is not love. Your mother is a very wonderful woman, Harry. She loves both Draco and you greatly. That is all I can say.''_

''Father, what happened to James's son? We talked for a bit just now and he mentioned that his son would be about my age if he was still around.'

Lucius, in the middle of removing his robes, stills for a moment. Harry slips off the bed and pads over to where his father is standing, holding out both hands for the robes.

''His wife, Lily, lost the baby a few weeks before she was due to give birth. I do not know much. God forbid I become too close with the Potters.'' Lucius mutters the last sentence to himself. ''Though, I do have to admit that I feel...'' He pauses for a second. ''...sorry for James Potter. It was his wife to have a son of their own. He has told me, countless of times, how fortunate I am to have Draco and you.''

Carefully, Harry sets Lucius's robes down on the bed and wordlessly slips his arms around the male's waist, rubbing his cheek against the smooth fabric of his father's shirt. It's comforting to be able to be this close to him, breathing in the scent that he loves so very much.

''I feel sorry for him as well, Father. When he talked about his son...'' Harry trails off, recalling the brief exchange between James and he. ''It was painful to watch the sadness in his eyes. I do not know why and as silly as it may sound, I hurt for him.''

Lucius turns around to face his son properly and the boy has to tilt his head up a little to look at him.

''I would not say that I understand how it feels for I'm not in his shoes.'' Lucius trails the tip of his finger along the curve of his son's jaw. the fondness and affection that he has for the boy evident in his eyes. ''I am _indeed_ -'' He lovingly strokes the pad of his thumb across Harry's cheekbone. ''-a lucky man, Harry, to have both Draco and you as my sons.''

Harry bites down on his lip to stop a silly smile from breaking out, but it's futile. He simply nods, hiding his face against his father's chest, still clinging onto him tightly.

For some reason, Harry finds that that he's oddly affectedly by James Potter. How cruel of Fate to steal his son away just like that, not giving James the opportunity to raise his son and show him with love and affection. And that he'll not get to experience a son's love, like how Lucius is loved and respected by both his sons.

''He's quite a nice man, Father.''

''You seemed quite... _taken_ with him.'' There's no hint of jealousy in Lucius's tone, only amusement and curiosity.

Harry grins boyishly up at his father, ''Jealous?'' But he quickly turns serious. ''I can't put a finger on it. I mean, we've only just met but it's just...there's something about him. And it's gnawing at me. All that sadness behind the happy front that he puts up.''

Lucius understands what Harry is getting at. He wouldn't go so far as to say that James and he are friends, no, even if they did attend Hogwarts together. As insufferable as James may be, Lucius acknowledges that the man does have his strengths. He's certainly quite a respectable Head Auror that's well-liked by almost everyone. Certainly infamous in the circle of Death Eaters as well. Though it would seem that James Potter is no longer the man that he used to be after his child to a miscarriage.

''Now. Enough talk of James Potter. It's exhausting enough that I have to deal with him at walk.'' Lucius leads his son towards the luxurious bed, sitting down at the edge and guiding Harry to stand in between his legs. ''I barely could get any work done with you in my office today. Not when all I could think about was fucking you on my desk.''

''How crude, Father.''

''Indeed.'' Lucius sighs as if greatly pained. ''I believe it's all your fault. You've corrupted me.''

''I suppose that warrants a punishment.'' Harry takes hold of one of Lucius's hand and slips it under the hem of the shirt that he's wearing, stifling a gasp when the older male's free hand squeezes at his ass roughly. ''A spanking, perhaps?''

Lucius pinches at the taut flesh, ''It's not punishment when you enjoy it, Harry. You never last when I have you over my lap. Or when I use the paddle.''

''I  _really_ like the paddle.''

''All the more I shouldn't use it.'' Lucius's gaze settles on something and Harry's not sure if he should be excited or worried at the smirk that's on his father's lips. ''Perhaps we should try something new. The belt.''

_Oh. That's new._

Harry's not been whipped with one before. It's bound to really  _hurt,_ especially when Lucius knows how high Harry's threshold for pain is. He  _craves_ it. Gets off on it.

''The belt...'' Harry licks at his lips, voice taking on a much more sultry tone. ''...sounds wonderful, Father.''

x.x.x

 ''Tough day at work?''  
  
James accepts the glass of iced tea Lily hands to him, taking a few sips from it before placing it down on the coffee table. The sofa creaks a little when he moves and he bites back a sigh. How he _hates_ this place. It's a nice, spacious house and Lily had invested all her time in making it seem homey when they had moved in, but it's not Potter Manor.  
  
''Raids.'' He answers shortly, taking a good look at his wife.  
  
So _frumpy_ in her too-big sweatpants and a coffee-stained shirt and James feels as if he no longer recognizes the woman standing in front of him. Where has his Lily disappeared too? His Lily with the sunny disposition, the one who could get over almost any setback. He's tried, really has _tried_ everything possible to make Lily move on but she's stubbornly hanging on to her failure. That she has failed James by failing to bear him a son. It's not as if he wasn't hurting from what happened but there was nothing else to do but move on. James can't bear to see her waste away like this but he's exhausted. He really is. He needs looking after as well.  
  
''Do you remember Lucius's son?'' He asks suddenly, desperate to break the silence. ''I saw him today at the office. He's a big lad now.''  
  
''Lucius's youngest son...'' Lily trails off, sinking down into one of the vacant chairs. ''Harry?''  
  
''Yes! Last time we saw him, he was bout' five. He's sixteen now. Bout' the same age as our son if-''. Lily tenses up and James grits his teeth at his own mistake. ''He's quite a-'' James wants to say 'pretty lad' but thinks better of it. ''-charming lad. Lucky for Lucius.''  
  
''Lucky for Lucius that Narcissa didn't _lose_ her child.''  
  
James rubs his face tiredly, ''Lils. I didn't mean it that way. Don't be so sensitive, I-''  
  
'' _Sensitive_?'' Lily repeats, tone already bordering on anger. ''You think I'm being _sensitive_?''  
  
He throws both his hands up in frustration with a groan, ''It happened years ago, Lily. We've gone through this. Look.'' He stands up quickly before his own anger can get the better of him. ''I'm not in the mood to fight. I'm going to take a shower.''  
  
''That's what you always do. You never want to talk about it anymore.''  
  
''Because I've _faced_ it, Lily. I've accepted it. It's time you do too.''

x.x.x

 _[A week later]  
_  
James grunts in frustration and he feels ready to hex the next person that bothers him. Two back-to-back meetings and missing lunch results in a very grumpy James Potter. It's not all fun and games being Head Auror, not when he has a shitload of things to do. Even if Lucius has finally approved the budget, there's still a list of things that needs to be done and James is nowhere done. There's no doubt that he'll have to put in a few extra hours but at the same time, it's a relief for him as well. Not when he doesn't feel like returning home.  
  
There's a tentative knock on his door (he had yelled at the last person who had disturbed him justnow) and James heaves a weary and resigned sigh.  
  
''Come in.''  
  
''You're definitely not a sight for sore eyes.''  
  
''Harry?''  
  
The boy grins cheekily at him from where he's standing in the doorway. ''Mother and I stopped by to have lunch with Father. He seems to be forgetting that he has a home  
that he can return to for his meals.'' Harry informs James drily and for the first time that day, James is actually laughing. ''Anyway, I figured I'd bring some for you as well.'' He's oddly touched that the boy had thought of him.   
  
Harry walks in and sets a couple of containers down on the table and the rich scent of home-cooked food makes James realize how hungry he really is.  
  
''Rough day?''  
  
James slips his spectacles off and sets it down on a stack of papers, ''Your father may be right about me having a team of incompetent fools as aurors.'' He cringes slightly before hastily adding in, ''Don't tell him I said that though.''  
  
Harry mimics zipping his lips up and tossing the key away.  
  
''Well, as incompetent as they are, you shouldn't be working yourself too hard.'' Harry pops one of the containers open and hands James a set of utensils. ''Father might act as if he doesn't care for much things but he says you have a tendency to work late nights.''  
  
Despite the age gap between them, James find that the topics that they can converse about are endless. They talk about Hogwarts, discuss their favorite Quidditch teams and James tells him stories of raids and it's _comforting_. He pretends that it's a lot like having a son of his own. It's a fantasy of his. A son that will look out and care for him just like how he'll do the same for his boy.  
  
''Thank you for the meal. I truly appreciate it. It's not always that I get to eat such delicious food with someone pretty for company.'' James feels a whole lot better and more like himself right now.  
  
''Well, you'll be seeing me a whole lot more then.''  
  
''No plans for the holidays? Surely it gets boring coming down here so often and hanging out with adults. Not me, of course. You'll _never_ be bored when I'm around.''  
  
Harry snorts and chucks a napkin at James.  
  
''Both my best mates are away on family trips, unfortunately. But I don't really mind. Father's office is really nice and there's lots for me to read.''  
  
James leans forward and rests his elbows against the edge of the desk, ''Feel free to drop by my office whenever you're here. It'll be much more fun.'' And Harry nearly snorts his drink up his nose in amusement when James winks cheekily at him.  
  
''I'm serious about you working yourself too hard. Wouldn't want to age that handsome face, would we?''  
  
''Handsome? Why, Harry. I'm flattered.''  
  
Harry simply rolls his eyes and with a small wave, he turns to leave the office.  
  
''Harry?''  
  
''Yes?''  
  
''Your ass looks _great_ in those jeans.''

x.x.x


	8. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More James, Lucius and Harry interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people seem to like the idea of Harry having both Lucius and James as their lovers, so I'm starting to branch out on that for now!

Harry comes to realize something after being in James's company for quite some time. He's not a fan of silence. While Lucius prefers peace and minimal distraction while he works, James is the exact opposite. He chats, cracks a whole lot of jokes and gets distracted a lot. It's like being with a grown up stuck in the body of a five year old who's had too much chocolate frogs.  
  
''I don't like it. Silence. Too much of it when my wife...'' James falls silent and Harry doesn't prod.  
  
On days that Harry stops by the office with his mother (which has been too often lately), and sometimes Draco, he splits his time equally between his father and James. If Lucius notices just how much time he's been spending with the Auror lately, he doesn't mention it. At times, it's simply best to let Harry do as he pleases. It's fine as long as Lucius is aware of what he's up to. Harry is clearly up to something, no doubt about that.  
  
''Are the Potters part of the Order, Father?''  
  
Lucius dips the tip of his quill into a bottle of ink and lightly taps it against the rim, ''Not that I know of. Although Potter is Head Auror, it's a widely known fact that he takes a neutral stand.'' He glances briefly at his son. ''Why the sudden interest?''  
  
Harry sets down the book that he's been reading next to him, a bright gleam in his eyes. ''It would benefit us if we manage to sway him over to our side, don't you think? He _is_ Head Auror afterall. He'd be an asset to us should he join the Death Eaters.'' Lucius mulls over his son's words with a thoughtful hum. ''But I don't want to manipulate him into joining us. I'd rather he do so willingly.'' The boy pauses for a moment. ''I quite like him, Father.''  
  
''Yes, it's quite obvious that you do, dear boy.''  
  
Harry slinks over to where Lucius is seated and slides his arms around his father's shoulders, tucking his chin against the male's right shoulder.  
  
''Are you bothered that I do?'' He questions with a teasing lilt to his voice. ''It's _odd_ , but I find myself wanting to care for him like how I care for you. Honestly, it's downright appalling how horrible he is at taking care of himself.'' The boy grumbles. ''He skips meals too often, sleeps too little and smokes too much.''  
  
''Planning to take over his wife's duties, are you?'' Lucius feels relaxed enough to joke, especially with Harry in close proximity.  
  
His boy is always so affectionate and it doesn't take much for the tension to bleed away from his shoulders.  
  
''You wish to care for him like a son would. For him to experience a son's love.''  
  
Harry hums his agreement, ''Something like that, I suppose.'' He straightens up and makes his way around the chair before sinking down next to it, affectionately resting his head against his father's knee. ''I think that's what he needs. To know that someone cares. Would you oppose to it, Father?''  
  
It's highly difficult to concentrate on whatever he's doing with Harry being so docile, but Lucius manages to finish skimming through a couple of parchments before he answers his son's question. They've been circling around the topic of James for the past week and he's had a lot of time to think about it.  
  
''It would be foolish of me to attempt to talk you out of it, not when you're so fascinated by him. Merlin knows why.'' Lucius lightly tweaks his son's nose. ''However, I suppose there is no reason for me to oppose.''  
  
''Even if...'' His boy sounds somewhat hesitant. ''...even if I would like to please him _sexually_?''  
  
Harry's eyeing him curiously and with bated breath, and there's a hint of uncertainty in those green eyes. He's toeing a fine line here by asking his father such a question. While Lucius admits that he can be quite (very) possessive when it comes to Harry, the thought of his son and James Potter doesn't seem to be bothering him too much. Perhaps it's because it might turn out to be potentially interesting. A Malfoy would not waste the time pursuing something if there is nothing in it for them.  
  
''Only if I get to watch on occasions.'' Lucius finally states and his boy breaks out into a huge, grateful smile. There really is no way to for him to deny his precious boy anything. '' _And_ -'' He firmly grips Harry by the chin between his fingers, forcing them to maintain eye contact. ''-only if you promise to split your time equally between us. I will _not_ have you neglecting me just so that you can make another man happy, Harry.''  
  
His boy lowers his gaze demurely, signifying that he understands what is expected of him. ''I understand, Father. Thank you.''  
  
Lucius gently strokes Harry under his chin as if he would to a cat, ''A verbal 'thank you' is hardly enough, my dear boy.''  
  
Harry gracefully gets up to his feet and Lucius briskly instructs him to undress. He has a meeting to attend in twenty minutes time and besides, he isn't in the mood to take things slowly today. Between work at the Ministry and Death Eaters matters, Lucius is starting to feel tightly wound up. Harry makes quick work of unbuttoning his faded blue jeans, hooking his thumb at the sides before pushing it down over the tantalizing swell of his ass. He's leaning face down across the desk even before Lucius can instruct him to do so. His boy always knows what pleases him best. Lucius caps the bottle of ink lest it spills and draws out the anticipation by tidying his desk. Simply because he likes how Harry's occasionally casting impatient glances over his shoulder.   
  
He doesn't bother undressing fully and simply lowers down the zipper of his slacks and slips his cock out. It takes only a few swipes of Harry's tongue along the length of his cock and for the boy to mouth and suckle wetly at his balls for him to fully harden. It's amusing how Harry seems so fond of carrying lubricant in his bag when there's magic, but he's mentioned that he prefers Lucius's fingers slick with lube stretching him open. But today, his boy shakes his head when his father reaches for the tube. Oh, that's how he wants it then. The belt marks on the supple, milky skin of Harry's ass from a few days back is still visible and Lucius traces each mark with the tip of his finger.  
  
Harry seems to be _very_ fond of the belt as well.  
  
When Lucius finally manages to squeeze just the tip of his cock in into his boy's hole, there really is no word to describe it. It's so pleasurable that it's bordering on painful and it's only then that Lucius realize that he's gritting his teeth. Surely it must be uncomfortable for his boy, but Harry's already moaning, a palm cupped over his mouth despite the silencing charm Lucius had cast. Lucius can't help but to swear as he slowly inches the rest of his cock in and his office feels overwhelmingly stifling all of a sudden.  
  
'' _Father_.'' Harry grits out, curling slender fingers around the edge of Lucius's desk, his chest pressed up against the smooth surface of the desk.  
  
It takes awhile and it feels like sweet relief when Lucius's cock is finally snug inside the tight and addictive heat of Harry's ass. It's then that Lucius starts pounding into his hole in a merciless manner, brutal enough for Harry to accidentally knack over a couple of books from the desk. He yanks at his boy's hair, pleased to note that it's now slightly long enough for him to curl the soft strands around his fingers. Lucius snaps his hips back and forth in a punishing manner and Harry's practically trembling from the sheer pain and pleasure.  
  
''You've thought about James fucking you like this, hm?'' Lucius grits out. ''Fantasized about him fucking you on his desk? Would you call him 'daddy' too, my dear boy? He would like that, wouldn't he?'' Harry's too lost in pleasure to respond to his father's words, especially when Lucius is gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, burying his cock in deep with each snap of his hips. It's _exquisite_ how Harry's arching so very prettily. James should feel honored that Lucius is grateful enough to be willing to share Harry with him, Lucius thinks as he spreads the boy's ass cheeks apart with his hands, watching how the smooth rim of Harry's hole stretches almost obscenely around the thick girth of his cock.  
  
There's not much relief granted to Harry with his cock trapped between the desk and his belly and Lucius continues fucking into him harshly. His father taps his thigh and Harry lifts one knee up onto the desk so that Lucius can push in deeper.  
  
''You're _exquisite_.'' Harry's cock twitches at the compliment, and there's a small puddle of precum where the slit of his cock is leaking against the desk. ''I believe James Potter will definitely enjoy this pleasurable little fuckhole of yours, boy.'' Lucius punctuates each thrust with a vicious thrust of his hips, hard enough for Harry to slide up against the desk a little. ''You'd like that, yes? For him to fuck you over and over again until you're bloated from his seed. But no, it won't be enough for you. You'll want more, won't you, you greedy boy?''  
  
Harry's so hard and his head's spinning but oh, he really shouldn't be imagining what it'd be like to have both James and Lucius fucking him. Maybe take both their cocks at once-  
  
'' _Daddy_.'' It's Harry's breathy tone and the way he desperately pushes his hips back to meet Lucius's demanding thrusts that has Lucius spilling his load into his son, his whole body going taut from the sudden overwhelming pleasure. Harry clenches around his cock and Lucius blanks out for a blissful second before slumping down on top of his boy, reaching a hand down to bring Harry to his own orgasm. It doesn't take much with Lucius murmuring in his ear about how he's such a _wonderful_ boy and how he pleases his daddy so.  
  
''Thank you.'' Harry whispers to him later, greedily bouncing up and down on Lucius's cock like it's the only thing that he knows to do.  
  
Lucius understands.  
  
Lucius is also forty minutes late to his meeting.  
  
x.x.x  
  
James is well-aware of the fact that he is _married_ , thank you very much. He hasn't taken off his wedding ring ever since he got married, except to clean it but these days, James finds himself often fiddling with it. It's been... _unpleasant_ being around Lily ever since their last argument and it seems that all she wants to do is argue. Home doesn't feel like home anymore and James is all too willing to put in extra hours at work just so that he can avoid heading back early.  
  
The only times when he feels at ease is when he's at work, or when he's at the pub with Sirius and Remus and also when he's with Harry. The time that he spends in Harry's company is clearly doing him a lot of good. He's starting to eat three proper meals a day, getting a bit more sleep and attempting to smoke less compared to last time. This, in turn, heightens his concentration at work since he usually turns up feeling much more refreshed. He's clearly not the only one noticing this change since his team of aurors can't stop teasing him about 'turning over a new leaf'. Psh, as if he's been that horrible all along.  
  
It also seems that his growing friendship with Harry is doing wonders for his work relationship with Lucius, who seems to be much more cordial with him lately. Amazing really.  
  
Although...the more time James spends with Harry, the more indecent his thoughts get. He really should feel ashamed since Harry is sixteen and all but James can't blame his body for reacting that way. Not when he hasn't had a proper good shag since Lily...well. James can't blame her for that either. Surely sex is the last thing on her mind. It also doesn't help that Harry's clothes are mostly form fitting. For a Malfoy, the boy sure seems very fond of Muggle attire. It's insanely difficult not to get distracted when Harry's puttering around his office in those ridiculously fitted jeans.  
  
The boy's ass looks _amazing_ in them. And it makes James want to press up against the boy and dry hump him against the desk and-  
  
''Coffee.'' Harry carefully sets down a mug of steaming brown liquid on James's desk. ''Extra milk, just the way you like it.''  
  
 _Right. Decent thoughts, James. You can do it. You're Head Auror, not a sixteen year old boy.  
_  
But no, he doesn't think of indecent thoughts all the time. James often finds himself thinking what it'd be like if he treated Harry as his boy. Like the son that he never will have. Pampering and caring for him, buying him things and just...generally having a great time together. They could play Quidditch and James could perhaps help him with his homework. Okay, maybe not the homework part.  
  
James picks up the mug and takes a careful sip. It's touching how Harry makes it a point to remember the little things that James likes. How he takes his coffee and tea, the type of delicacies that he prefers, which radio station is his favorite and well, Harry's just...so bloody wonderful. Though it's not only Harry that's doing all the noticing. It's also endearing how the boy tends to speak a lot of Lucius and it's the way that he talks about the man that makes James yearn for a relationship like that. It might sound far-fetched but James is _certain_ that the love and adoration Harry holds for the older Malfoy goes beyond platonic. It's glaringly obvious, really. The way Lucius's gaze always seems to linger on Harry. Not to mention that he's caught Harry slipping out of Lucius's office on several occasions with a limp. Then again, perhaps it's best not to assume although incest is not exactly unheard of where pureblood families are concerned. That doesn't stop James from flirting  
with Harry though, not when the boy seems to encourage it.

Yes, James realizes that he's married. He's a married man lusting after a sixteen year old boy.  
  
School resumes for Harry two weeks later and James starts seeing less of him. Irritable and dampened by that, he can't help but to think that Harry might forget all about him. He tries not to mope about it. Also, taking out his irritation on his team of aurors during training seems to help a little. It comes as a surprise when he receives a letter from the boy requesting that they fix a day each week for dinner. And so, that's how Thursdays with Harry begins.  
  
''James.'' They're having dinner outside today; a small cafe in a quiet part of town near where James lives.  
  
He's not too worried about Lily. Not when she doesn't like the idea of leaving the house.  
  
''Can I ask you something? It's..'' Harry fiddles with his napkin. ''...a bit of a sensitive question.''  
  
James is itching for a smoke and he glares at the 'No Smoking' signage hanging above the door.  
  
''I'll try to humor you.''  
  
''Have you...'' James steals the napkin away from the boy before he can shred it to pieces, prompting for Harry to go on. ''You've always wanted a son. Have you not considered adoption?''  
  
''Lily and I have discussed it before.'' He admits. ''But the idea of raising a child that's not my flesh and blood...'' James trails off and it's his turn to start shredding at the napkin. ''I'm not saying that I won't love the child. It's stupid really.'' He exhales in frustration. ''Lily wants to adopt a girl and well, you know that I'd prefer a son.''  
  
He's interrupted by the waitress when she swings by with their drinks and she beams warmly at Harry when he thanks her.  
  
''That's a polite lad you've got. Enjoying a father-son day out?''  
  
''Oh, he's not-''  
  
Harry swiftly cuts him off with a quick, enthusiastic nod of his head. ''Yes, my father works far too hard.'' He playfully narrows his eyes at James, who seems comically stunned at Harry's admission. ''Practically had to drag him out.''  
  
''Men and their work.'' The waitress snorts. ''Well, you two lads enjoy your day then. I'll be round with your food soon.''  
  
 _My father._   
  
Those two words makes James want to do something really stupid. Like lean over and snog Harry. But he can't because people think they're father and son. He's desperate to know what's going on Harry's mind and where they're heading with this...thing between them. Harry's intent on avoiding his gaze and James decides that he'll let it slip. For now. For now, he'll acknowledge that the attraction between them is mutual. Still, there's Lucius that James has to worry about. He's yet to find out what's going on between Lucius and Harry and until he does, there's no way that he can make his move yet. Again, the annoying little voice in his head reminds him that he has a wife but it's all too easy to forget about it when he's more than willing to give Harry all of his attention.  
  
x.x.x  
  
''Potter.''  
  
''Merlin. Lucius Malfoy actually made the trip down to my humble office. Someone call Skeeter and inform her! This will definitely make headlines!''  
  
Lucius wonders for the nth time just what it is that his son sees in James Potter. Casting a disdainful glance around the cluttered office, he steps in and with a flick of his wand, the door clicks shut.James eyes the door and the wand in the male's hand warily, ''Just in case you're planning to kill me, let me remind you that I have a team of aurors outside.''  
  
''Stop with the dramatics, Potter. I'm only here because of Harry.''  
  
''Harry?'' James straightens up in his seat, alarmed. ''Did something happen-?''  
  
''No.'' Lucius calmly cuts him off. ''I wish to speak to you about my son.''  
  
 _I am not intimidated. I am not intimidated. Right_. He won't feel intimidated if he keeps telling himself that. Oh hell, who is he kidding? He may be Head Auror but this is Lucius Malfoy he's dealing with. Wiping his suddenly clammy palms against his robes, James waits for him to continue.  
  
''You've been spending an awful lot of time with my son.'' It unsettles him that Lucius remains standing and it makes him look all the more imposing. ''I trust that I am not wrong when I say that your intentions towards my son are not all that pure.''  
  
''I-''  
  
Lucius silences him with a pointed look.  
  
''I'm not blind, Potter.''  
  
''Yes, well-''  
  
'' _Potter_.''  
  
 _I.AM.NOT.INTIMIDATED. I AM JAMES POTTER, HEAD AUROR_.  
  
But yes, perhaps it'll do him good to keep silent. Well, if Lucius is going to intimidate him into distancing himself from Harry, he can jolly well-  
  
''As...confident as Harry portrays himself to be, he is still a sixteen year old boy. Do _not_ hurt him, Potter. I will not hesitate to ruin you if you do.''  
  
James doesn't doubt that threat for a second but honestly, that's not the point here. ''Wait.'' James holds a hand up, cocking an eyebrow. ''Just. Hold on a minute. Are you giving me your _blessings_?'' It's a question filled with incredulity.  
  
Lucius clings onto the last shred of his patience and counts to five.  
  
''Are you perhaps deaf as well as dumb? I question myself time and time again what my son sees in you.'' The corners of Lucius's lip curls down in obvious disdain (and exasperation). ''It's just my rubbish luck to have him interested in a Potter.'' Only Lucius can makes his name sound like an insult. Surely that takes skill.€  
  
James grins crookedly and shrugs both his shoulders, ''No one can resist the Potter charm, Lucius.''  
  
Lucius's gaze is deadly serious when he speaks, ''Harry is precious to me, Potter. I am a man who doesn't fancy sharing what belongs to me. Trust me when I say I will ruin you beyond salvation if you hurt him.''  
  
''I understand you loud and clear, Lucius.'' The conviction in his words must be enough for Lucius curtly nod his head in response.  
  
''Lucius.'' James calls out just as the other is about to step out, satisfied that he's made his point. He doesn't know where this courage is coming from but he needs to know. ''Are you-'' His grip on his wand tightens (just in case). ''Are you and Harry sexually involved, Lucius? Are you sleeping with your son?'' James doesn't feel comforted by the fact that he has a team of aurors outside when Lucius turns around, an indescribable expression on his face.  
  
''If I say that I am?''  
  
 _Oh_.  
  
James's grip on his wand loosens.  
  
''Then I thank you for sharing Harry with me, Lucius. I know just how much your boy means to you.''   
  
Lucius smiles and it feels more like a warning. ''Let me just warn you, Potter. You won't want another boy once you've had a taste of what Harry can offer. He's going to consume you and when he does, no one else is going to be enough. Believe me for I speak from experience.''  
  
And with that, Lucius strides out of the room.  
  
James locks the door, casts a silencing charm and jerks off with thoughts of Harry calling him _daddy_.  
  
x.x.x


	9. James Potter's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More relationship development between Harry and James and what Lucius thinks of this whole arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly struggled while writing the smut scene because...it felt so difficult to write for some reason. I apologize if it's...lacking. And for those of you who are missing the interaction between Lucius/Harry, do bear with me!
> 
> Again, thank you to those who have bothered to read and comment on this fic. And for giving me suggestions too!Thanks all for the lovely kudos as well!

It's safe to say that the ball is in James's court now and that it's entirely up to him how he wants to go about doing this. He really needs to do something quickly lest his dick chafes soon from all the jerking off that he's been doing. No, he's not being dramatic. It physically hurts for him to touch his dick now. Okay. Maybe just a little bit dramatic.

There's so much that he wants to do for Harry, with Harry, but a part of him is afraid of making the boy feel too overwhelmed. Perhaps it'd be best to take it slow for now.

''Sorry I'm late!'' Harry comes up to him breathlessly, face completely flushed as if he had ran the whole way here. ''Did you wait long?'' Not waiting for an answer, the boy sets his bag down on the floor and takes the seat opposite of James, still trying to catch his breath. ''Draco forced me to go for a run with him. Said something about Mother treating him as a guinea pig for all the baking that she's been doing lately.''

''You really didn't have to rush, Harry.'' James tsks and slides his glass of iced water towards the boy, prompting him to drink up. ''Packed me any baked goodies?''

It's Thursday. Dinner night (or as James secretly labels it: Date Night). They're at another Muggle cafe and this time, he's opted for a table outside so that he can indulge in a pack of Marlboro Lights. Really, James has been trying to cut down but it's kind of tough when people at work are constantly intent on pissing him off. Not to mention that he's been a bit out of sorts lately since he hasn't met Harry for the past two weeks.

Harry's saying something about his best friends being a pair of completely oblivious lovesick idiots but James is finding it a tad difficult to concentrate. Especially with the boy wearing that grey v-neck shirt James had purchased for him about two weeks back. It looks really great on him. Especially with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

''-and Hermione, as clever as she is, refuses to admit that- James, are you listening to me?''

''Huh?'' The unlit cigarette that's dangling between James's lips drops into his lap. ''What?''

''Right. That's a no then. What's got you so distracted?''

''You.''

Harry's trying really hard to bite back a pleased grin but he fails miserably and so, he kicks at James's foot under the table instead. Not one to give in so easily, James traps one of the boy's foot between his legs and it's the start of a not-so-subtle game of them trying to outdo each other.

Until the waitress drops a pair of menus onto the table and clears her throat pointedly.

''Ah. Before I forget...'' Once they've placed their order, James hands Harry a white paper bag. ''Was in the bookstore and I got this for you.''

Stephen King's 'It'. Killer clowns. The boy had mentioned his interest in wanting to read the book a couple of times and apparently, it was Hermione who had recommended it to him.

''James.'' Harry carefully trails his thumb along the spine of the book. ''You didn't have to, you know. I could have borrowed it. Or bought it myself. You've bought me a couple of shirts last time. And that broomstick polishing kit. Now the book. You're spoiling me.''

James slips his hand into the breast pocket of his shirt for his lighter, flicking it once to light his cigarette up. Harry looks so content that James can't stop itself from saying the words that's been lingering on his mind.

''Isn't that what a daddy should do? Spoil his boy?''

Harry stills.

Right. So much for wanting to take things slow. James takes a drag of his cigarette in an attempt to mask his nerves, waiting for a response. He doesn't get one.

''Your father came to see me two weeks ago. To speak to me about...us. About my intentions towards you and yours towards me.''

The boy opposite him is looking positively pale and ready to bolt from that chair any second now.

''You know then?'' James nods and taps the butt of his cigarette against the rim of the ashtray. ''And you're not, well...bothered? That I want to call you daddy? Do things for you? And stuff?''

The older male raises an eyebrow as if to say, ''Really, Harry?''

''How eloquent of you, Harry. For a Slytherin, you sure don't sound too confident of yourself right now.'' He teases, making an attempt to lighten up the mood.

''Shut up.'' Harry kicks at his foot again and James winces. ''Not everyone's into that, you know. I just wanted to make sure so that I don't make a fool out of myself.''

 

The conversation comes to a momentary halt when the waitress arrives with their food and this time, the both of them make sure that they're on their best behavior.

''Your father also admitted to the...special relationship that the both of you have.''

Harry, who's in the midst of chewing on his salted egg cream pasta, chokes and has to take a few gulps of water before he can bring himself to speak.

''Surely you're bothered by that. That I'm sleeping with my own father.''

''Not exactly. If you must know, incest between pureblood families is not exactly unheard of. I myself have a few friends who are involved in such relationships. Though, as common as it might be among the purebloods, there are still a handful of people who consider it taboo. That's why there's not exactly much talk about it.'' James reaches for his beer and takes a couple of sips from it, appreciating the sensation of the chilled liquid sliding down his throat. ''Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Harry. I'm not disgusted. Really.''

It's enough to convince the boy as he doesn't say anything else, continuing to tuck into his food. They stay way past ten p.m. and it's only when the waitress mutters a 'It's closing time.' to them and they realize they've actually been talking for hours.

James pays for dinner and Harry allows him to do so, sidling close to him while they stand at the payment counter.

''Thank you, daddy.'' Shy. Hesitant. Cheeky.

He so very nearly crushes the pack of smokes that he's holding in his hand. Hearing those words from Harry himself...dear Merlin. So innocent and yet so seductive at the same time.

Fuck. Pull yourself together, James Potter.

x.x.x

Lucius is loathed to admit that perhaps having James Potter around can be useful. Especially since he won't be around for a couple of days due to an out of town conference. In all of his years working at the Ministry, not once has Lucius been required to attend one. Well, there is always a first time for everything, he supposes. Honestly, the idea of attending one with Cornelius and a few selected others is hardly appealing. Unfortunately, work is work.

''Not to worry, Lucius!'' Potter exclaims brightly, looking far too chipper for someone who has quite the workload to tackle. ''I'll be more than glad to spend time with Harry after his classes end.''

It's been six months and Lucius had to admit that this arrangement between the three of them is working out very well. Mondays and Wednesdays are reserved for Lucius while Tuesdays and Thursdays are James's days to spend with Harry. The boy gets Fridays to himself and both James and Lucius take their turn to spend time with the boy each weekend. If either one of them happen to be busy on the respect days slotted for them, whoever's free gets to claim that day.

''In fact, I've been thinking of bringing Harry round to Potter Manor actually.''

''Potter Manor? It's been years since you've stepped foot there.''

James rifles through a stack of parchment and accidentally knocks another stack over, yelling out a ''Fuck!''. An auror in training who had just stepped in flinches in surprise and when he realizes that Lucius is present in the room, he practically recoils and hastily backs out of the office.

''Quite right. Even so, I've still a couple of house elves keeping the manor in pristine condition for me. Can you believe that Lily's been trying to get me to sell it?''

''I'm hardly interested in your domestic quarrels, Potter.'' Lucius replies drily. ''Anyway, I expect Harry to be well-rested and healthy when I get back in a week's time.'' He continues briskly. ''He's all too likely to neglect himself when I'm not around to look after him. Though he tends to be like that as well whenever you're on one of your long auror assignments.''

James preens at the subtle acknowledgement of his importance to Harry that's coming from Lucius. Finding what he's been looking for all along, he sets it aside before straightening up.

''I'll take care of him, Lucius, I give you my word. Do enjoy your conference.''

''With Cornelius around? How delightful. I can hardly wait, Potter.''

x.x.x

''I'm going to miss you.''

It's endearing how forlorn Harry looks once Lucius is done packing whatever is required for the next four days. Lucius would be lying if he said that he did not feel a shred of insecurity initially with James Potter in the picture. If anything, this arrangement between the three of them has served to strengthen the bond between Harry and he.

''I'll only be gone for four days, my dear boy.''

''Still.''

Lucius smoothes his robes down and turns away from the mirror, ''Now, dear child, stop your sulking.''

Harry slinks off the bed and takes a few steps to close the distance between them, ''Will you miss me?''

''Harry, why ask me questions that you already know the answer to?'' Lucius answers, drawing the boy towards him.''But yes, I will miss you.'' He murmurs against the boy's temple, soothingly stroking a palm down Harry's back.

He does have to admit that he tends to coddle Harry a bit more.

While Lucius is no stranger to late nights, this will be the first time that he'll be away from his family for a full four days on work-related matters. Chastely, Lucius brushes his lips across Harry's forehead before trailing his lips down the bridge of the boy's nose.

''And Harry?''

''Hm?''

''Don't let Potter talk you into skipping school. Or I will change my mind about you staying over at his manor.''

x.x.x

Despite Potter Manor being left empty for the past few years, it stands as regal and pristine as ever on the plot of land. The house elves that James had previously instructed to care for the place were practically buzzing with excitement at the idea of their master returning. Though he no longer lived in the manor, they still belonged to him. He had worked out an arrangement with Dumbledore to have them work at the kitchens in Hogwarts and for them to return to the manor every weekend to do some housekeeping.

''So.'' The way that James keeps hovering around Harry as the man gives him a tour is somewhat endearing; like a young kid excited to show off his most prized possession. ''What do you think?''

''It's gorgeous. The house elves did a really wonderful job of taking care of the manor. It's very...'' Harry loves the warm, vibrant colors that seems to give life to the place. ''...you. I didn't know you had a talent for decorating.''

James grins at the compliment and steers Harry towards a tall glass casing placed in the corner of the sitting room.

''Is that-'' The boy points to the shiny golden object resting in the middle of a small cushioned box.

''Yep.'' James pops his 'p' with obvious delight. ''First snitch I caught in Hogwarts. Well, ''swallowed'' would describe it best actually.'' He adds in, chuckling fondly at the memory.

Harry points to a plaque and reads the words etched on it aloud, ''Best Hogwarts Seeker? How impressive, Mr. Potter. And here I thought all you did was cause trouble.'' The dark-haired boy teases.

''That too. Quidditch was the only thing I really loved about school.'' James acknowledges, lacing his fingers with Harry and leading him towards the sofa. ''And hey! I didn't do too shabbily in school. Ask Professor Black. I went to school with him.''

He sinks down into the sofa with a pleased exhale. Truly, James feels as if he's finally home. As silly as it sounds, it's as if the manor is pulsing with something. Something that's making him feel warm and content and okay...maybe because he has Harry here with him.

''You look happy.'' The boy reaches over and squeezes James's knee affectionately. ''I mean, you always look as if you are but it's just...I like seeing you like this.''

James wordlessly pats his thigh, instruction the boy to make himself comfortable and Harry complies. With his knees on either side of James's hips, Harry slowly circles his arms around the man's neck, fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

''I am happy. The happiest I've been in a long time.'' James admits, his hands finding their place on the boy's slim hips. ''I'm home. And...I've got you now.'' Harry isn't used to seeing James all serious and thoughtful, and he finds himself at a complete loss for words. ''I'll be honest. Not ever have I thought that I'd be able to feel this content after...after Lily's miscarriage. Some would say that it's ridiculous how I'm so...'' James slips a finger under Harry's chin, forcing the boy to meet his piercing gaze. ''...enamored with a boy as young as you are. Lucius Malfoy's son, of all people.''

Harry nips at the tip of James's finger in response, ''I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended.''

''Let's just say that I'm glad you're almost nothing like your father. Well, almost. You're positively a terror when you're angry. Not to mention that you can be quite cunning too. But yes, you're bloody amazing, that's what you are. These six months...I really can't express how lucky I am, Harry.''

It's true. It really is. Every single word that James is saying. While James had been slightly gaunt before from skipping meals and having too little sleep, he's looking much healthier these days under Harry's constant reminders for him to eat. Additionally, James has started hitting the gym more often (a colleague living in the same Muggle part of town as him had recommended the place). Okay, maybe it's also because he doesn't want to lose out to Lucius because that man is bloody fit for a man his age.

''You're so embarrassing.'' The boy in his lip complains, pretending to make retching sounds. ''Shut up. I like it better when you're being dumb.''

''Aw. Is daddy making you shy?'' James coos and it's followed by a boisterous laugh as he hugs Harry tightly against him. ''But really. Oh, and the sex.'' He whistles lowly under his breath. ''Don't even get me started on the sex. I think it's pretty much impossible not to get hard when I step into your father's office. Makes me think of the time I fucked you on his desk when he wasn't around.''

Harry pinches at James's hip, ''You do realize that I got punished because you couldn't keep your dick long enough in your pants for us to get back to your office? Father had me in a cock ring! Have you any idea how torturous that was? Not to mention that my ass is very much acquainted with the belt now.''

James crudely gives the boy's ass a few firm squeezes, ''You love the belt, Harry.''

And that is how Dimmy, one of the Potter's longest serving house elf finds them an hour later. Harry leaning over the headrest of the sofa, bare from the waist down with his t-shirt rucked up under his armpits. James, still fully clothed, has his leather belt coiled around his palm.

''Master Potter, sir!'' Dimmy squeaks, immediately squeezing her eyes shut at the sight before her. ''The tea and cakes, sir.''

The silver tray that she's holding in her hands trembles and is in danger of crashing to the carpet beneath her.

''Ah, Dimmy. Just in time. Place it on the table will you? Harry here is so very thirsty''.

He leers at the boy, slipping a finger between the boy's ass cheeks to tap teasingly at the red-rimmed hole.

Dimmy tries to navigate her way towards the coffee table with her eyes still shut and she gives a startled flinch when the crack of leather striking against skin rings loudly, followed by a sweet, whining sound. Opening her eyes just enough for her to see, Dimmy carefully places the tray on the table, bowing hastily before disappearing from the room.

''I can't believe-'' Harry tries to glare in an intimidating manner but it's hard to do so when hot-white pain courses through him the moment James rakes his fingernail along the fresh welt. ''-your house elf saw this. Won't she-oh.'' His knees nearly gives out when the man lightly slaps the end of the belt against his hole. ''Won't she tell your wife?''

James groans and drapes himself over the boy's back, the belt dangling between his fingers.

''That's one way for me to lose my boner.'' He grumbles as he pinches at his boy's bum. ''I own the house elves, Harry.'' He answers anyway, but it's not as if Harry is listening. Not when the sensation of rough denim against his sensitive stinging ass feels so wonderful. ''Simply put, they answer to me. Why? Afraid that she'll find out?'' He murmurs hotly against the boy's ear.

Harry twists his body around and pulls James in for a proper heated kiss, curling his fingers in the messy strands of the older male's dark hair. It's hot and messy, saliva stringing between their lips when the both of them draw apart for air. But it's not long before James is grabbing Harry's nape, forcing his lips against the boy's again.

''I could care less about her finding out, daddy.'' Harry answers in between fevered kisses, grappling at the buttons of James's maroon shirt. ''Not when I have you wrapped around my little finger.''

''Cocky little fuck, aren't you?''

It's true. You do have me wrapped around your pretty little finger.

Harry finally manages to rid of his shirt and later on, they'll realize that the top two buttons are missing.

Sex with Lucius and sex with James is two completely different things. Lucius prefers playing with Harry's mind, teasing him slowly and painfully before finally granting him mind-numbing pleasure. Or, if he's in the mood for it, he'll take rough to a whole other level. James, on the other hand, fucks like he's a ball of unrestrained energy. Intent on going about doing it until Harry is completely and utterly knackered. The way he kisses and fucks...it's like he's running on adrenaline from a particularly excited Quidditch game or a dangerous raid and it's hard for Harry not to get sucked in as well.

He's pretty damn certain that he'll break from bliss itself should both Lucius and James fuck him together one day. Oh, what a way to go.

''Is it just me or are your shoulders slightly broader?''

''Nah. I woke up and it was already like that.'' James tweaks at the boy's left nipple playfully and the boy yelps. ''Of course they are! Why do think I've been sweatin' it out at the gym?''

Not giving Harry a chance to answer, he lowers his head to flick at the boy's nipple with the tip of his tongue. The simple action has it stiffening and James takes it between his lips, suckling at it harshly. Fuck, he loves how pink it looks against the stark paleness of his boy's body, his skin unblemished and soft to the touch.

''Here-?'' Harry gasps out when the older male playfully wrestles him to the carpet, writhing when James starts nipping down his throat.

It's ridiculous how attractive James look when he's this relaxed and happy, eyes bright with mischief, ''I thought we'd start with the living room first. Then work out way up to the bedroom.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

x.x.x

Dull. Lucius slips the book back into place, eyeing the selection in front of him with distaste. Muggle literature. Draco speaks a lot of it and yet, Lucius can hardly see anything appealing about it. Perhaps he should have his older son recommend a few titles. Then again, he intends to purchase a few for Draco and Harry to bring back home.

Up front, Cornelius is attempting to pay in Galleons and Lucius slips further back into the shop before the man can ask him for help. Best let Kingsley deal with that. Shelves and shelves of books. He would lose Harry in a heartbeat if he ever decides to bring the boy here. Lucius takes comfort in the fresh papery scent and funnily enough, it eases a little bit of the longing that he feels for the boy.

No doubt that James would be keeping Harry occupied right about now. It's odd, but Lucius had expected for jealousy to rear it's ugly head at him with James now part of Harry's life. He sees, of course, the way the man interacts with him soon. Fond gazes, too frequent touches and how he seems so completely fixated on the boy. Just like Lucius. He behaves just like Lucius where Harry is concerned, and yet, it's still different.

Lucius really shouldn't be thinking of James and he in Harry at the same time, the boy in between as both of them split him apart with their cocks. It's something that has been creeping into his mind much more often lately and he knows James has been thinking of it too. That look on his face when they're in the same space as Harry.

Though James Potter needs to work on restraining himself. Fucking Harry in Lucius's office of all places. On his desk! Well, he'll just have to wait till he gets back. James's office is quite spacious and the desk sturdy.

Ah, he'll have to test it out with Harry then. The chair as well then.

x.x.x

''It's impossible for you to be this tight.'' James grunts, watching the plump tip of his cock finally squeeze past the tight ring of muscles. ''God. It fucking hurts.'' He grits out, breathing labored because honest to hell, it's so good that it hurts.

All that heat and the tightness.

''You're not exactly small you know!'' Harry gasps out, holding his knees up and spreading them wider apart to accommodate the male between them.

James lowers himself down to his elbows, ''Sorry, babe.'' But he doesn't sound remotely apologetic at all, not when the boy's sweet hole is clenching and unclenching around his cock repeatedly.

Their clothes are strewn around on the carpet and the tea and cake that's still on the tray is rapidly cooling. Carpet burn is going to be a bitch but Harry can't bring himself to care when he's feeling so deliciously full. James straightens up and guides Harry's legs to rest over his shoulders, starting a slow languid thrust of back and forth but with enough force that has his balls smacking against the boy's ass each time he drives his hips forward.

''That's it. Take daddy's cock all the way in, baby.'' James stills for a moment and tucks the boy's knees against his chest before he earnestly starts pounding his cock into Harry's hole. ''Fuck, yes. That's a good boy. You make daddy feel so fucking good, baby.''

Every inch of Harry is feeling completely overwhelmed and he's so fucking turned on at how James's cock is practically pulsing inside of him, the pre-cum dribbling from the slit allowing him to slide his cock back in easily after he draws out each time.

''Wanna fuck you until you're bloated with my seed. Heavy with it.'' James turns Harry over to his front before pressing his cock back in into his boy's red and puffy hole. ''Until it's dripping out of your hole and down your thighs and then Lucius can take his turn fucking you. Our pretty little fucktoy.''

Harry shudders at the dirty words that James is murmuring into his ear, fingers scrabbling at the carpet in an attempt to ground himself.

''James. Daddy, please.'' He's not exactly sure what he's begging for, but he says it anyway. ''Anything for daddy.'' His words are muffled by the carpet when James roughly pushes his head down, allowing lust to fully take over.

''You'd take it like the greedy little boy that you are, won't you? Let Lucius and me stuff you with both our cocks.'' James grounds his hips down, pressing in to the hilt and Harry screams, spasming a little when the tip of the older male's cock nudges right against his prostate.

James seems intent on driving Harry insane with want, making sure to hit the exact same spot and the boy is moaning himself hoarse. Taking mercy on him, James takes hold of Harry's cock and the younger boy beneath him trembles.

''Too much?'' He drops an apologetic kiss against the boy's nape.

''F-feels...feels amazing, daddy.'' Harry slurs dazedly, fucking his cock into James's fist and then pushing his hips back demandingly for more. ''Mm...I like having daddy's cock in me.'' How can the boy say something so lewd in such an innocent manner?

It's the way that Harry addresses him as 'daddy' that gets to him the most. He says it with such conviction, as if he really sees James as an older father figure. James sees it in the boy's eyes - the trust, affection and love that Harry holds for him and it hits him right in the chest. Leaves him breathless for a few seconds.

''Daddy.''

The word rings sweetly in the air, thick with cloying lust and James bites down hard on Harry's shoulder when he comes, filling his boy up with his release. Apologetic yet smug, James flicks his tongue against the fresh mark on the boy's shoulder and it's not long before his fingers are sticky with Harry's cum.

''I'm not going to move. You'll have to carry me.'' Harry declares, exhaustion lacing his words.

James rolls over onto his back after pulling out and gazes at the ceiling, Harry scooting over a few seconds later to rest his head on the older male's chest. James gazes down fondly at his gorgeous boy, a faint pink flush tinging his skin from their intense fucking.

''Can't believe I have you all to myself for the next few days.''

''You can't just stay here with me the whole four days, you know. Are you forgetting that you have a wife, Mr. Potter?''

''She thinks I'm on a week long auror assignment.''

''Lying to the wife, James Potter? How appalling.''

''Shut it, you brat. What did you tell your mother?''

Harry slings a leg over James's hips, snuggling closer to the comfortable source of body heat, ''Father told her that I'll be staying at the school dorms this week.''

''Lying to your mother, Harry Malfoy? How appalling.'' That earns him a loud smack on his chest. ''Hungry?''

''Just a little. You?''

''Yes, and there's something that I wish to eat.'' James slaps at Harry's ass lightly before giving the bruised ass cheek a lewd squeeze.

''Roll over, sweetheart. Daddy wants to eat your cute little ass out.''

x.x.x


	10. A Declaration of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James declares something, Lucius and Harry reunite and James nearly loses it with Lily.

''Morning, lazybones.''

Harry presses his face further into the pillow and tries to swat James away, ''Go _away_ , daddy.'' He stresses out. ''It's Saturday and I've no school. Let me sleep in. You tired me out yesterday, you insatiable old man.''

He grunts when a warm, solid weight drapes over his back but it's more comforting than oppressing, especially with James's strong arms wound tightly around his waist. The pillows and sheets smell entirely of his older lover and Harry is loathed to move, intent on lazing the day away.

''Mmm.'' James nuzzles the back of Harry's neck and the prickle of his faint stubble against his skin is somewhat pleasurable. ''But your father will be here to pick you up tomorrow evening. Which leaves me with today and half of tomorrow with you.''

The boy manages to crack an eye open and he turns his head to the side, cheek warm against the pillow, ''You act like you're not going to see me again, you big baby.''

''Well, after four blissful days of being here with you...'' James murmurs against the boy's sweet-smelling skin, a kind of strawberry-kiwi lotion mix that Harry so religiously applies each night before bed. ''Think your father will let you stay over here when I have my days with you? Especially the weekends.''

Harry muffles a yawn and rubs at his eyes sleepily, attempting to twist around, ''Talk to my father about it tomorrow. ''He cups James's left cheek with his palm and sweetly kisses him on the lips. ''I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?''

''You do realize that I have more than enough house elves working for me?''

''Yes, but I prefer to make my own coffee. It's more fun that way.'' Harry manages to slip out of James's grasp and slips off the bed, grabbing a shirt off the floor to cover himself up.

A grey button down that belongs to James and one that he had discarded in his haste yesterday to get the boy into his bed. It's a tad too big for Harry; the hem fluttering against his thighs and the sleeves far too long and yet, James can't seem to tear his gaze away from the sight of his gorgeous boy wearing his shirt. Harry pulls on his boxers and then straightens up, carefully folding the sleeves up to his elbows.

''Coming?''

The boy holds his hand out and James takes it, allowing Harry to haul him off the bed. The route to the kitchens should be a short one but they take longer than usual, especially with James intent on glueing himself up against the younger boy's back, peppering the column of his neck with ticklish, butterfly kisses.

'' _Daddy_.'' But Harry makes no attempt at stopping James, muffling a delighted laugh when the older male lightly presses him up against the wall to properly kiss him.

James feels a whole lot like his old self when he's around his boy. His reckless, carefree self. The one that went into hiding when Lily suffered the miscarriage. Because it wouldn't do for him to look so...alright when his wife clearly wasn't, right? It's not as if he was an unfeeling bastard. Damn it. He had felt the loss of his unborn child just as much as Lily had.

''Hey.'' Harry gently strokes the pad of his thumb across James's cheek. ''What's the matter?''

Slowly, James shakes his head and rests his forehead against Harry's. Those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Gazing up at him with concern and affection and this times, James can't stop the words from slipping out. It's there on the tip of his tongue. Always has been since two months ago.

''I love you.''

Six months James has been questioning himself. Of whether he was in it just for the sex and games. He hadn't planned on saying it anytime soon, even if he had come to terms with what he really felt for Harry two months ago. James wasn't sure if he could take it if the boy rejected him (he did have Lucius afterall) but day by day, it became...impossible not to want to say it.

''Are you...are you _drunk_? It's a bit too early to be drinking, yeah?'' Harry whispers and his eyes are comically wide as if James had said something utterly ridiculous.

''Drunk off you, yes. Drunk with love. That too.'' James answers lightly but the playfulness that's usually in his tone is lacking. ''I love you, Harry. It's _crazy_ , I know. Not in the father-son kind of love, but love _love_ , if you get what I mean.'' He's babbling and he really should get a grip on himself. ''It's fine if you don't feel the same way. It's not going to change anything between us. Trust me.'' James is lying of course.

Harry rolls his eyes and clamps his palm over the other's mouth to effectively cut him off, ''For an ex-Gryffindor, you sure don't sound too confident of yourself, James. I thought Gryffindors are known for their ever-present confidence.'' The boy teases as he lowers his hand.

James reaches down and takes hold of Harry's hand in his, brushing his thumb across the boy's knuckles gently. ''Tell me that I'm not the only one who feels this way, Harry.'' He brings the boy's hand up, grazing his lips against the younger male's knuckles as well. ''I finally understand what Lucius meant when he warned me that I'll want no other once I've had a taste of you. I know now...'' James squeezes his hand affectionately. ''...that he wasn't kidding.''

''You're not...you're _serious_.'' Harry states, as if afraid that he had gotten this all wrong.

''I'm offended, Harry.'' James retorts with a mock-hurt glare.

''No, no! I didn't mean it like that.'' The boy answers hastily, worry clouding his eyes. ''It's a bit...overwhelming for me. All these years, I've only had Father who's capable of loving me like that. We may be father and son but we see each other as lovers too. For you to feel the same way about me...'' Harry trails off, shyly peeking up at his lover beneath his dark lashes. ''...it's overwhelming, yes. To be the recipient of both my father's and your love.''

''Do you feel the same way, Harry?'' James questions, tone low and serious. ''Be honest with me. Please. I do not want you to lie just to make me happy.''

''I don't have to lie, James.'' Harry lifts his chin up defiantly, his gaze boring into the older male's with fierce determination. And yet, his actions are gentle as he laces their fingers together. ''I love you too, James Potter. I can imagine my father's voice in my head right now.'' He clears his throat in an attempt to imitate his father. ''He'd probably say, _''You just had to, didn't you, Harry? Falling in love with a Potter of all people. A Potter!'_ ' Yeah, he'd probably say that.''

''What did you say? I didn't quite get that. Can you...'' James is grinning far too widely. ''...repeat it?''

''I said a lot of things. Which one would you like for me to repeat?''

''Harry.''

''I suppose it can't be helped, since you're getting old and everything. A little hard of hearing- ack! Okay! Okay!'' Harry shrieks when James starts ghosting his fingers over his sides. ''I said...'' He leans up on his tiptoes, making sure to brush his lips against the male's earlobe as he repeats those heartfelt words,

'' _I love you_ , James Potter.''

At that very moment, James thinks that it's very much possible to fall in love all over again.

x.x.x

Lucius is pleased to note that Harry looks very much well-rested and healthy when he comes to pick the boy up the next day. It's his first time at Potter Manor but Lucius has to admit that it is very much impressive even if it's just slightly smaller than his own. For a place that's been left empty for years, it still holds much of it's allure.

The house elves are practically tripping over themselves to serve him and Lucius throws an exasperated glance at James. Who is sniggering. That idiot. The moment Lucius's gaze settles on both James and his son, he feels it. Notices it. Something has obviously changed between them, no doubt about that.

''Father!'' Harry all but runs into his arms in childish delight. ''I missed you.''

''Likewise, my dear boy.'' He kisses the corner of the boy's lips before tucking his son against his side, lifting his head up to address James who was gazing at both of them with a bemused expression on his face. ''Potter. Thank you for taking care of my son. I suppose you're not all that useless after that.''

The auror brushes off the playful insult with a loud laugh, striding forward to stand before Lucius. ''It's not often that I get a compliment from you. Thank you. But it was a pleasure to have Harry here.'' He winks at the boy and Lucius doesn't need any words to know what the two of them have been up to during his absence.

''I'll go and get my bags.'' Harry slips away and disappears from the room, footsteps thudding up the staircase a few seconds later.

''That boy.'' James shakes his head in an exasperated manner. ''I've told him countless of times that I have house elves to do those things for him.''

''I would advise you to let it be. He insists on doing most things without the help of the house elves. Even at home. Narcissa and I have long stopped trying to talk him out of it.''

James emits an amused snort, ''Stubborn boy you've got there, Lucius.'' Gesturing to the armchair, he motions for Lucius to take a seat. ''How was the conference?''

''Dreadful.'' Lucius takes a seat and a house elf appears at his side with a cup tea that smells mildly of mint. ''I fear for the future of wizarding world with Cornelius as Minister.''

James murmurs a thanks to Dimmy when she hands him his tea.

''Fucking useless, that he is. What?'' Harry shrugs his shoulders at Lucius's reaction. ''Hey, I may be Head Auror but that doesn't mean I have to suck up to him.'' He takes a sip of his tea and makes a face. ''Yuck. Mint. Maybe you should consider running for Minister at the next election. You're more than eligible to run for that position.''

''I'm surprised you think so highly of me, Potter.''

''I acknowledge talent when I see it, Lucius.'' James leans back in his seat, stretching his legs out in front of him. ''You're curious about something. What is it?''

Potter isn't so dense afterall. ''Harry and you. Something has clearly changed.''

''Oh.'' James falls silent for a moment. ''Yes, you're right.'' He keeps his gaze trained on Lucius's cane for a second before dragging his gaze back up, steely determination in his eyes. ''I love Harry, Lucius. Of course, it cannot measure up to the kind of love that you have shown him but yes, I really do love him. Very much so. He has told me that...he feels the same way as well.''

''About time.''

''Wait. _What_?''

''Harry is my son, Potter. We discuss a great deal of things and he confides in me about almost everything. Do you think I would not know if my son was in love?''

Lucius's gaze hardens before he continues.

''Before you fall too deep, Potter, let me remind you that Harry will follow in my footsteps. He will bear the Dark Mark once he is of age. He will kill, there is no denying that. Do not lead him on if you are unable to accept that fact.''

''Do you realize that you basically just told me that you're a family of Death Eaters?''

''And yet, you still do not have your wand out. If anything, you seem quite relaxed. I'm hardly worried about you telling anyone, Potter. You take a neutral stand, no? Such matters hardly concern you.'' Lucius crosses a leg over the other, stapling his fingers beneath his chin. ''But I would suggest that you pick a side soon. The Dark Lord will rise and the Order has no chance of defeating us. Opting to stay neutral will not keep you alive. Consider this a friendly warning from me.''

James simply offers a boyish wide grin at the person seated opposite him, ''Don't make it sound so serious, Lucius! I've heard the stories, of course. The rumors. All the attacks that has been going on lately. So it's true then.'' He lets out a low whistle of disbelief. ''The Dark Lord really will rise once again. I suppose I'll have to choose a side soon if I want to live, eh? Think he'll want a Head Auror in his ranks?''

''You've given some thought about this then.''

James slips out his pack of smokes and at Lucius's disapproving look, he slips it back into his pocket. Harry has really mastered that look from his father.

''For quite a long time actually. Oh, don't look so surprised. I've toyed with the idea for a few years. You know that Sirius is my best friend. We've discussed this before. I actually made up my mind even before I met Harry. It was just a matter of time.''

''You surprise me sometimes, James Potter.''

''Wow. Two compliments in a day. I'm on a roll here!''

''I take back my words. You're _hopeless_.''

x.x.x

''Should I leave you to rest, Father?'' Harry asks softly from where he's perched on the floor next to Lucius's chair, head resting on his father's knee. ''You must be exhausted.''

Lucius takes a small sip of his red wine, allowing the taste to seep in. _Chateau Lafite 1865_ , the wine owner had informed him. He's not particularly familiar with Muggle wines but had felt quite compelled to savor this.

''I'm fine, my dear boy.'' He gazes down at his son to his heart's content, the longing in him dissipating now that he's finally home. ''Did you enjoy your stay at the manor?''

The boy nods his head eagerly, cheeks pinking from the heat emitting from the fireplace. ''Very much so, Father! James took very good care of me. The house elves too. I can't fathom as to why his wife would want him to sell the place. It's gorgeous.''

Lucius lowers his glass down until the rim grazes slightly against Harry's lips, wordlessly instructing him to take a sip. He tips the glass a little, allowing the red liquid to seep past the boy's parted lips.

''It was his mistake to marry that Muggle-born witch.'' Lucius sets his glass down carefully on the table before settling a hand on Harry's head, idly stroking his hair. ''There is no doubt that he loved her, yes, but with how she's been behaving...I daresay their marriage will come to an end soon.'' He pauses for a moment. ''Even if she had not lost the child, the child would still be considered a half-blood. A huge shame since Potter comes from a family of purebloods.''

''A huge shame indeed. I've not met her before and yet I already don't like her.''

''You're far more remarkable than she is and James sees that.'' Lucius slips his thumb in between Harry's lush lips. ''How do you do it, Harry? Always so completely enticing that men like us are all too willing to do anything for you.''

Harry wraps his lips around Lucius's thumb, curling his tongue around it briefly before allowing his father to slip his thumb out.

''You did mention something about me having such pretty cocksucking lips. One of my many charms, I suppose.''

Lucius spreads his legs wider to accommodate his son between them. ''We shall see if that still remains true. I might have forgotten the pleasures that your mouth can offer after four days away.''

''We can't have that, can we?''

Harry makes quick work of the buttons, Lucius lifting his hips up enough for the boy to draw his pants and briefs down until they're pooling at his feet. It wouldn't take much to get him hard, considering that he's been away from his son for a solid four days. Harry, it seems, is entirely in the mood to tease.

''Did Potter drink his fill of you, my dear?'' Lucius speaks and Harry doesn't answer him yet. He simply licks at Lucius's cock from root to tip, lapping at the head and curling his tongue around it.

''Every single day, Father. In the kitchens, the living and reading room.'' He digs the tip of his tongue against Lucius's slit and the man exhales in delight. ''He kept me full with his cum too. Said that if it wasn't for the contraceptive charm, it would be enough for him to get me pregnant.'' Lucius's cock twitches at that and Harry curls his fingers around it, sticking his tongue out so that he can tap the hardening flesh against the flat of his tongue. ''There was so much, Father. Dripping down my thighs and staining the bedsheets, dripping onto the floor.''

''Would you allow it then? For him to fuck you without the contraceptive charm? Fill you up until you're heavy from carrying his seed.'' Lucius looks down at his boy, his words wrapping around Harry like fine silk. ''Would you bear him the heir he so truly wants, dear boy?''

Harry presses the hell of his palm against his crotch, and if possible, Lucius thinks that his eyes seem darker than ever with arousal swimming in them.

''Only if you would allow it, Father.''

Eyes glazed with lust, Harry skims his nose along his father's heavy cock, breathing in the strong musky scent of his arousal tinged with a hint of sweat. He had expected his father to use his mouth as he deem fit but Lucius seemed intent to let Harry do whatever he please for the night. With the tip of his tongue, Harry traces the visible veins, giggling a little each tim his father's cock twitches against his cheek.

''You have thought about it then?''

Lucius uses his thumb to scoop up some of the sticky, white liquid and he takes his time pain his boy's lips with it.

''More than once.'' His son admits and that's all he says before he grants Lucius the pleasure that he's been waiting for; his mouth delightfully warm and moist around the sensitive tip of Lucius's cock.

Harry feels his father's lust-heavy gaze on him, the way he's fixated on how Harry's lips is stretched widely around the thick flesh. ''He would be beyond pleased and grateful towards you. Because you would be granting him what he has wanted all these years. Giving him what Lily wasn't able to.''

Yes. That's exactly what Harry wants. To be even better than Lily. For James to see no one else but him. Just him. He would be lying if he said that he had not once toyed with the fantasy of conceiving a heir for James. Harry is young, fertile and it wasn't as if male pregnancies was looked down upon in the wizarding world. Yes, definitely no harm in fantasizing.

Harry relaxes his jaw and slides his lips further down Lucius's cock while he calmly breathes through his nose. His father bucks his hips up and a dribble of saliva seeps past the corners of the boy's lips.

''I think that-'' Lucius is starting to sound strained and Harry doubles his efforts in attempting to deepthroat his father's cock. It's not easy when it's bigger than average. ''-Potter and I share the same fixation with your mouth. How exquisite you would look with both our cocks in your mouth, dear boy. We've both thought about it, Harry.''

The jolt of arousal that shoots down his spine at his father's words has him moaning around Lucius's red and heavy cock and the man swears. Harry relaxes his throat when he feels the tip nudge against the back of his throat. His jaw is aching, his chin wet but oh...the warm weight of Lucius's cock resting on his tongue and so deep in his mouth...there really are no words to describe it. Harry gags and Lucius squeezes his eyes shut, fingers curled around the armrest of his chair.

''So _pretty_ with your mouth stuffed full of your father's cock, sweetheart.'' And that's the only thing Lucius says before he grabs the back of Harry's head and starts fucking into his mouth earnestly, forcing the boy's head down until his nose is brushing against the thatch of curls at the base of his cock.

Harry settles both his hands on Lucius's thighs in an attempt to ground himself, eyes watering from the rough treatment his mouth is enduring but he soaks up the pleasure like a sponge.

''You'd love it. Both Potter and I taking turns fucking that dirty mouth of yours.'' Lucius grits out, snapping his hips up with a force that has the boy choking and spluttering and Harry pulls away, gasping harshly for breath. ''Perhaps a little bit more practice before you can take the both of us.'' He wipes the saliva away from the boy's chin with the sleeve of his robes.

Lucius instructs his son to keep still as he languidly fists his cock and the silence of the room makes it sound even more lewd. The squelch of saliva and lube slicking his cock up, his fingers moist and sticky. He would get off quicker if he chooses to fuck Harry but James had advised him to go easy on the boy considering the amount of sex those two had over the past four days. Keeping still seems to be quite a chore for Harry for he's leaning in a few seconds later, nuzzling at Lucius's balls and attempting to slip them both into his mouth.

''Greedy boy.'' Lucius murmurs affectionately. ''Potter and I have spoiled you far too much.''

Lucius streaks Harry's face and neck with four days worth of release and he feels so completely boneless in his chair, simply watching as Harry insists on licking the cum off his cock with his tongue.

Greedy, greedy boy.

x.x.x

''You made dinner.'' Is the first thing that James says when he reaches home.

It's odd to see Lily in a flowery dress and an apron when he's so used to seeing her putter about the house in her too-big sweats and t-shirts. She actually looks... _presentable_ for once. Eyeing the dining table somewhat warily, James shrugs his robes off and drapes it over the back of the sofa.

''What's the occasion?''

He honestly can't recall the last time they actually sat down to have dinner together. Lily usually ate alone while James would have his dinner at work, or outside with Harry or with Sirius and Remus whenever those two are free to meet up.

''Hilarious, James.'' Lily deadpans and she sounds so much like her old self. Not surprisingly, James doesn't feel that rush of affection he once felt for her when she's being sarcastic with him.

Loosening his tie, James approaches the table like a skittish animal would because there really is no reason for things to suddenly start changing. Lily carries the pot of chicken curry over to the table and sets it down on a circular wooden block that's in the centre.

''I already ate at work actually.''

''Just a small bite then?'' Lily spoons some curry into a blue bowl. ''Please? We've not had dinner together for some time.''

James pulls a chair out and sits down, ''Suppose a bite wouldn't hurt.''

The only sounds audible for the next few minutes are those of utensils scraping against the bowl and it's so very awkward that James wishes he had a glass of beer with him. Or his pack of smokes. But he had left it in his drawer back in the office since he had promised Harry that he'd try not to smoke after work hours. Lily attempts to talk to him about work and he tries to give her lengthy answers but it's not long before silence blankets them once again.

''I went for a job interview actually. I got it. A teaching job. The middle school that's a couple of blocks away.''

''That's...that's great.'' At least she won't be sulking around the house any longer.

''Have you been to the manor lately?''

James pauses mid-bite and he's careful not to show any reaction. He's absolutely hundred percent certain that Lily has no idea that he's been there last week. Not when he has instructed all the house elves to keep his future visits to the manor secret. And to inform him lest Lily turns up at the manor while he has Harry over.

''Yes. Last week.'' He admits, taking a sip of water. ''Just to see if the house elves have been taking good care of the place.''

''James.'' Lily sets her spoon down and hesitates for a moment but then, fierce determination takes over. He can't help but to think that she looks so very much like the Lily he had fallen in love with all those years ago. ''Don't you think that it's about time we sold the manor? The house elves are doing great at Hogwarts. There's no reason for them to be looking after the manor when-''

''We've discussed this before. I am _not_ selling the manor. My parents left it to me.''

''Why not? We could sell the manor, get a bigger, nicer house here.'' Lily continues earnestly, unaware that James's mood is starting to turn sour. ''I know I've been very difficult lately. But I've got a job now and with a bigger space, we can consider adopting-''

James holds a hand up to interrupt her, ''Get a bigger house here? We have a perfectly large manor of our own and you want us to get a bigger house _here_?'' God help him.

''I like it here, James. It's peaceful. I'm happy here. I can't go back to the manor, not when...''

''Well, I'm glad that one of us is happy.'' James retorts bitingly. ''Because I'm not. I'm far from happy, Lily. You know how I feel about this...place. It's not for me. I'm a _pureblood_ , Lils. Head Auror. And where am I now? In this dump of a house in god-fuckin-Muggle-town.''

Lily's nostrils flare and James knows from experience that she's trying hard to reign in her temper.

''You never used to care about blood status, James. You knew how miserable I was in that house after-''

''Miserable?'' James echoes in disbelief. ''Time and time again, you talk as if I did not feel the loss of our unborn child. I was just as miserable, damn it!'' He brings his fist down onto the table and the glass topples over to the floor. ''You made me move here and I did. Why? Because I wanted you to recuperate. I tried everything, Lils. Every goddamn thing!'' James roars, allowing his dissatisfaction to rise up to the surface and Lily shrinks back, startled. ''Sell the manor? Over my fucking dead body.''

Lily stands up so quickly that she knocks her chair over, ''Don't tell me you've tried everything when you've let our relationship deteriorate to this stage, James Potter!''

James rakes his fingers through his hair and he stands up as well, using his height to tower over his wife, ''Do you even hear yourself, Lily?'' He lowers his voice and even to his own ears, he sounds downright menacing.

''You're a selfish bitch, Lily Evans, that's what you are.''

x.x.x

 


	11. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes up his mind.

Days after James's outburst, Lily seems intent on further driving him up the wall.

''That's just you. Always running away whenever we argue.''

''What the hell do you want me to say then?'' James snaps at her, wishing that he had returned to the manor instead of the house.

''That I'll sell the manor so that we can continue living here? The manor was a gift from my parents to me, Lils. Selling it is the last thing I'll ever do.'' He whirls around to face her. ''You know what? My father was right. He told me I'd be miserable someday in the future if I got married to you.'' James stares down at Lily with a cold look in his eyes. ''He said a whole lot of awful things about you, Lils but because I was his only son, he gave me his blessings. I should have listened to him.''

''You've changed-''

''Oh, just shut it, Lily. That's all you ever say. That I've changed. Look into the mirror for once, yeah?''

Before James can further sour his mood, he stomps up to the bedroom and bangs the door shut in frustration. _Fuck_. There's no way he can live like this anymore. Days after days of argument, of Lily screaming at him and him trying not to...hex her just to shut her up. Their marriage had been on the rock for years ever since the miscarriage happened and although James had entertained the idea of a divorce more than once, he simply couldn't seem to go through it. But this time...it was different this time.

It's different with Harry in his life now.

James gazes down at his wedding ring that he hadn't bothered polish in years. There was simply no reason to. Without a second thought, James twists the ring and slips it off his finger, placing it on the dresser where Lily wouldn't be able to miss it.

x.x.x

Lucius doesn't have to look up to know who it is when the door to his office bursts open. After years of being in the Ministry, there's only one person who doesn't seem to know how to knock. He takes his time writing something down on a piece of parchment before glancing up, finding James Potter standing awkwardly before his desk.

''I'm sorry for barging in.'' The Head Auror apologizes. ''Are you busy right now?''

''Very much so, Potter.'' Lucius gestures to the stack of reports that's waiting to be read. ''But what is so urgent that you just _had_ to barge into my office?''

Potter has at least the decency to look sheepish and Lucius simply sighs, gesturing for the man to take a seat in one of the vacant chairs opposite of him. There's clearly something bothering Potter for the man doesn't seem to be acting like his usual annoying, loud self.

''I'm going to divorce Lily.''

''That...is unfortunate. Though I'm certain that you think otherwise. Not to be impolite, Potter, but I do not see how this matter concerns me.''

The tension in James ebbs a little and he manages a small laugh.

''Yes, it truly is 'unfortunate'. I'm here because I require your help, Lucius.'' The dark-haired male leans forward in his seat, regarding Lucius with a serious gaze. ''Lily is going to throw a fit when the divorce papers reach her, no doubt about that. I know her all too well. I need to make sure that the only thing that she'll get out of this divorce is that Muggle dump she loves so much. I don't want a _single_ cent of my money to go into her pocket, Lucius.''

''How very callous of you, Potter. I take it that you did not inform her that you will be filing for divorce?''

''I suppose that you're starting to rub off on me.'' James remarks before he shakes his head. ''Nah, where's the fun in that?''

The corners of Lucius's lips tick upwards in faint amusement.

''To put it simply, you wish for me to use my status and authority in ensuring that you win this case?''

James snaps his fingers, ''Exactly. Yes, that. If only I had divorced her back then...when our marriage was starting to fall apart, I wouldn't have been so...bitter.'' He rakes his fingers through his already disheveled hair. ''I apologize if I'm asking too much of you, Lucius. I know that it doesn't concern you but I really-''

''Don't be ridiculous, Potter.'' Lucius cuts him off briefly with a pointed roll of his eye. ''I've a few friends who are professionals in the law industry. They'll be more than capable to assist that you win the case. Nothing a bagful of Galleons cannot solve.''

James lets out the breath that he's been holding in, a look of utter gratefulness on his face. In all honesty, he hadn't expected for the older Malfoy to willingly offer his assistance. He could've approached some of his own friends but the chances of him winning the case wouldn't be so high.

''Have you told Harry about this?''

''No. I think I'll only tell him once the divorce and the paperwork is finalized. Surprise him.''

Lucius simply nods his head, ''I'll be sure not to mention it to him then. Not to worry, Potter. I'll bring this matter up, so a lawyer should be contacting you soon enough to iron out all the details.''

''Thank you. I...I'm really grateful that you're willing to help me, Lucius.'' James clears his throat, starting to feel himself get a little bit choked up. ''It means a lot to me. Really.''

''Yes, yes.'' Lucius waves a hand as if to shoo him away. ''Now get out of my office before you start sobbing all over my paperwork, Potter.''

''I'm not sobbing!''

Lucius wordlessly points to the door and James resists the urge to do something childish. Like...stick out his tongue.

''And Potter? Don't forget to knock the next time, you utter dimwit.''

x.x.x

''To freedom!''

''Freedom!'' James echoes Sirius and the both of them raise their mugs of Butterbeer up to clink it together, liquid sloshing over the rim.

''Now that you're about to be a free man soon-'' Sirius pauses to take a swig of his Butterbeer and sets his mug down with a satisfied lick of his lips. ''-mind finally telling me who's this bloke you're dating?''

James draws his half-crumpled pack of smokes out and slides it towards his best friend. Sirius draws one and the both of them smoke in comfortable silence for a few minutes, occasionally taking sips of their drink.

''I'll tell.'' James finally says and Sirius straightens up in his seat. ''But you can't tell anyone, alright? He and I could get into a whole fuckin' lot of trouble if word gets out that we're together.'' He takes a long drag of his cigarette before parting his lips to allow the smoke to billow out. Glancing around briefly, James lowers his voice, ''He's...well, he's a minor. But not for long! He's going to be of age in a couple of months.''

''A _minor_? Seriously, James?'' Sirius slaps him on the shoulder and James grunts in pain. ''You lucky dog. What's he like then? But whoever he is, he's an amazing lad for sure, hm? You've been looking perky and shit for the past few months. This lad's doing you good then?''

''He's...just bloody amazing. Can be a little too sassy for his own good.'' James says fondly and it's so silly how talking about Harry makes him miss the boy a whole lot more. ''He makes whatever I felt with Lily pale in comparison, Sirius. Don't get me wrong. I loved her and maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't allowed that incident to consume her so much, I could have continued loving her.'' James says softly as he fiddles with his lighter. ''But that doesn't matter now.''

Sirius gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze, ''Don't dwell on it anymore, mate. You did everything you could. So...this lad, what's his name?''

''Ah.'' James taps the butt of his cigarette against the ashtray. ''This is the interesting bit. I'm dating Lucius's youngest son. Harry.''

Sirius actually snorts Butterbeer up his nose and ends up in a coughing fit for the next two minutes, eyes watering as he thumps at his chest repeatedly.

''Harry? H _arry Malfoy_?''

''You were right, mate. I mean, you've mentioned him to me a couple of times but when I saw him that time in Lucius's office...fucking hell.''

''Can't believe you stole him from me.''

''Sod off, Black.'' James grins, kicking at his best friend's foot under the table. ''You didn't even stand a chance with him in the first place.''

''Christ. Harry Malfoy. And Lucius? He's okay with you shagging his son?''

''Oi! Keep it down, will you? He knows I'm dating Harry and you'll be surprised at how well we're getting along.''

Sirius stubs his cigarette out and reaches for another one from James's pack, ''Fucking hell. But...I'm glad that you're happy, James. I know it's been a rough couple of years for you. It's great that things are finally starting to pick up. Fuck, this is so fuckin' cheesy. I'm going to curl up and die.''

x.x.x

 


	12. We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucius, Harry and James have a little bit of fun together and more people are getting to know about Harry and James (with Lucius's help).

''Seriously. I was gone for less than thirty minutes.'' Is the first thing that James says when he steps into his office, gaze withering as he addresses the other two people in the room. ''Lucius, you could have at least cast a silencing and locking charm! Anyone could've walked in!''

Harry grins deviously from where he's seated in Lucius's lap, the back of his knees resting on both sides of the armrest of the chair, his father's cock deep and snug inside of him for the second time that day.

''Everyone outside saw Father entering your office, daddy. No one would dare step in.'' He's already starting to sound breathy, eyes slowly glazing over.

James slips his wand out and mutters a quick spell, hastily shedding his robes as he paces towards the table. It's then that he notices what a mess it is; parchments strewn all over the surface with some of it smudged with ink, a set of his favorite quills out of place and a stack of paperwork knocked over. Lucius catches his gaze, a slow grin starting to form.

''Revenge is sweet, Potter. Or in this case...messy.''

The Head Auror yanks at his tie, ''The two of you could have at least waited for me!'' It comes out as a half-whine and he steps over the mess of papers on the floor to stand in front of the chair.

''Ah.'' Lucius digs his chin against his son's shoulder, wiry arms coming around to encircle the boy's waist. ''You'll have to blame your dear Harry for that. You know how impatient he gets. Always eager for a cock in that needy hole of his.'' The dark-haired boy attempts to deny it but Lucius silences him with a harsh nip to the shoulder. ''We've spoiled him far too much, Potter.''

Harry reaches out for James the moment the man is within reach, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fabric of the male's formal button down shirt.

''You know that it's impossible to say no to him, Lucius.'' James points out, leaning down so that he's eye-to-eye with his precious boy.

He cradles Harry's face in both his palms and that's when Lucius chooses to move, leaning back against the chair, hips snapping up in a series of short but quick thrusts. Harry's jaw goes slack and he immediately latches on onto James, soft little ' _Uhhh_ ' and '' _Daddy_ '' spilling past his kiss-swollen lips.

The Head Auror takes a step back, rewarding himself with the obscene view of Lucius's cock stretching the puffy red-rimmed hole with wet squelching sounds, the cum that he had spilled into the boy's hole earlier on being forced out with each sharp thrust.

''Fuck.'' It was so fucking hot and dirty at the same time. ''You greedy, beautiful boy.'' James breathes out when Harry blindly reaches for his hand to guide it downwards and James traces the stretched rim with the tip of his finger, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of his boy's hole greedily swallowing up Lucius's veiny thick cock with a sticky squelch.

''Fuck. I can't wait until the both of us get to fuck him at the same time.'' He takes his own cock in hand and slowly starts to fist it, spreading the precum dribbling from the slit around the tip to slick the flesh up.

Lucius grunts in agreement, hooking his arms under his son's knees as he instructs the boy to keep his thighs pressed together with his knees tucked against his chest.

''In due time, Potter.'' Lucius adds in and soon, the room is filled with the loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh with Lucius practically abusing the boy's already sore hole, ripping out high-pitched whines from the pliant boy in his lap.

An idea springs into James's mind and he spits into his palm and although it's a shit idea (using a little bit of spit as lubrication), he's far too horny to care. He steps up to the chair and guides Harry's feet over to rest on his shoulders and it's a position that allows James to slide his cock in between the boy's thighs. Fuck. His mind goes blissfully blank for a mere second. The drag of soft, warm skin against his cock is simply...divine and all too consuming.

''You like that, don't you?'' James rasps out, the tip of his cock peeking out between Harry's taut, slender thighs each time he snaps his hips forward. ''Your Father's cock in your greedy little cunt and your Daddy fucking your thighs.''

Lucius wraps his lips around the shiny emerald stud adorning the curve of his son's ear, working it between his teeth before he draws back a bit, ''Imagine what it'd be like with both our cocks fucking that sweet hole of yours, my boy.''

James is fucking leaking, practically smearing his precum all over Harry's inner thighs.

''You'd take it like a good little bitch, won't you?'' James adds in with a teasing laugh, slightly breathless.

''You two-'' Harry's back is going to ache so fucking badly after this but it feels so fucking amazing that he can't bring himself to care. ''-are horrible. The worst.'' Lucius silences him with a hard pinch to both his nipples, working it between his fingers until it's stiff and aching.

Lucius pitches his voice low enough so that only Harry will be able to hear what he's about to say, ''Your nipples have always been sensitive, my dear boy.'' He pinches at the pink nubs, nosing affectionately at the sensitive spot behind the boy's ear, catching the faint scent of his sweat and cologne. ''Imagine what it'll be like when you're pregnant. Oh, Potter and I are going to have a lovely time milking you then, love.'' Harry gasps sharply at the picture that his father is painting and he doesn't manage to get a word out when Lucius jerks, cock pulsing as he creams Harry's hole, further adding on to the mess inside of the boy.

Harry makes a displeased noise at the back of his throat when Lucius carefully inches his cock out, but it's soon replaced with James's.

''Spoilt.'' Both James and Lucius echo at the same time when the boy makes a satisfied, keening sound. ''Fuck. You're so fucking wet inside, love.'' James marvels in awe and the orgasm that hits him leaves him dizzy for a few seconds, Harry's loosened hole clenching and unclenching around his cock in an attempt to milk him dry.

James manages to hold himself up by gripping the armrests of the chair, and both Lucius and he take their turns kissing Harry, muffling his sated mewls.

He then jerks a thumb at the mess on his desk.

''I'm definitely not cleaning that up.''

x.x.x

Harry nibbles thoughtfully at the end of his quill as he rereads the sentence he had just written and then he sighs, shaking his head and dipping the tip into his bottle of fresh ink again. Potions really isn't his forte.

''Need any help?''

''Draco!'' Harry all but clings onto his older brother who's standing next to his chair, gazing up at him in a beseeching manner. ''Please?'' There's no way that Draco can say no to him. ''Ah, but you just got back, didn't you? How was it then?''

Draco affectionately pats the top of Harry's head, patting down the tufts of hair that had been sticking up, ''Messy. But Aunt Bellatrix had a hell of a time torturing that Burbage woman. By the time she was done, there was almost nothing left for Nagini to feast on.''

Harry had heard countless of stories of how cruel his Aunt Bellatrix could be when it came to torturing people, but he hadn't had the opportunity to witness it for himself yet.

''Wish I could have seen it for myself.''

''Just a few more months before you're of age, Harry.'' Draco pulls out a chair and seats down, crossing one leg over the other. ''Now, that aside, what's this I hear from Father about you dating someone?''

The younger male nearly upsets his bottle of ink over, ''Father told you?''

Though they had discussed about him revealing his relationship with James with a select few, Harry hadn't expected for Lucius to broach the topic with Draco so soon. Especially when his older brother tends to be quite...overprotective of him.

''Yes, he did.'' Kreacher pops up in between them with a cup of Draco's favorite jasmine green tea. ''Thank you, Kreacher. Oh, don't look so shocked, Harry. Who is it then?''

''Father didn't tell you?''

''He said that I should ask you if I wished for more details.'' Draco takes a sip of and pulls a face. ''Kreacher forgot the sugar again. Damn it.'' He sets the cup aside.

Harry fidgets a little in his seat under Draco's unwavering gaze. He's not exactly sure how his brother is going to reach, which is pretty much the reason why he's feeling a tad antsy. Last time he had sort of dated Cedric Diggory (one date in Hogsmeade), Draco had Blaise follow them so as to make sure that Cedric didn't get up to any funny business.

''Alright. But! As long as you _promise_ that you're going to be cool about it, alright? No threatening him or whatsoever! I _really_ like him Draco.'' James may be Head Auror, but Draco is the son of a Malfoy and a Death Eater. Quite a scary mix honestly. ''Besides, Father has already approved of him.''

''Well.'' Draco seems to deflate a little at that. He quite liked scaring them just for the heck of it. ''I suppose I can't do anything to him if Father has already approved of him. Are you going to tell me anytime soon?''

Harry sets his parchment and ink bottle aside lest he accidentally knocks it over and okay, he's stalling.

''Harry. Time is ticking and there's places I've to be. People to kill.''

The dark-haired boy laughs at that and it eases him a little, ''Fine. It's...an older man. A...colleague of our Father's.''

''Harry.'' Draco furrows his brows a little. ''Please don't tell me it's Fudge. Or Kingsley.''

''What?'' Aghast, Harry kicks at his older brother's feet indignantly. ''Draco! Honestly! Ew, that's just fucking gross, alright. My taste is far better than that, you git!''

''Ow!'' His brother ends up snorting instead of laughing and he rubs at his shin, ''Right. An older man. Go on.''

''You...don't care that he's older?''

''Am I supposed to?''

Draco's answer is enough to make him feel relieved and Harry squares his shoulders in determination, ''Oh, bugger it. It's James Potter. He's the man I'm seeing.''

''James Potter? The Head Auror, James Potter?''

''...yes.''

Somewhat stunned, Draco picks up his cup of tea and drinks a mouthful of it and it's too late to spit it out once he's realized that there's a reason why he hadn't finished it in the first place.

''You're telling me that you're dating the Head Auror and that Father approves of it? Are we perhaps talking about the same man?''

''Oh, don't be so dramatic, Draco. We've been together for close to seven months now.''

''Seven?''

''I think you should have Madam Pomfrey check your ears.''

''Isn't he married?''

Harry rolls his eyes pointedly and waves off Draco's word with a shrug, ''I could care less about that.''

''Sometimes, I forget how scarily determined you can be once you've set your mind on something. Or, in this case, someone.'' Draco's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his younger brother is actually dating James Potter. ''Well.'' He finally says, reaching over to draw Harry into a one-armed hug, filled with a sudden surge of affection for the younger boy because it really doesn't matter what he thinks as long as Harry is happy. ''I suppose it doesn't matter as long as he treats you well, Harry.''

And then he adds in,

''At least it's not Fudge.''

x.x.x

Harry beams when Professor Black hands him his essay, immensely pleased with the grade that he had received. DADA is no doubt one of his favorite subjects and it's only natural that he would put in more effort.

_''If only you could apply the same enthusiasm and dedication to the study of Potions, there is no doubt that you'd be at the top of the class, Harry.'' Severus had fixed him with a faint exasperated look at that point of time, wondering how was it that both Lucius's and Draco's enthusiasm for Potions had not spilled over to the youngest Malfoy._

''Wonderful job as usual, Harry!'' Besides him, Ron's making a faint strangled noise at the grade penned down in red on his parchment.

Hermione had scored a grade just below Harry for the assignment, but the girl seemed pleased nonetheless. Harry has noticed that she's been starting to tone down a little lately and it was a change that he quite liked.

''Harry?'' Professor Black calls out just as they're about to leave the classroom, motioning for the boy to stay back.

''We'll see you in Divination, mate.'' Ron says at the same time Hermione mutters a, ''See you in that rubbish class, Harry.''

The pair leaves and the professor waits for the remaining students to stream out the door before he shuts it with a flick of his wand, gesturing for Harry to take a seat.

''Toffee?'' Sirius slides a bowl filled with toffee candies towards his student and Harry picks one up, the wrapper crinkling noisily as he unwraps it. ''So. James.'' Sirius drags out the name in a knowing tone.

Harry really shouldn't be so surprised considering that Professor Black is James's best friend after all.

''I want to thank you, Harry.'' Sirius continues when the dark-haired boy remains silent, unsure as to what to say to his professor. ''After Lily's miscarriage, James...people don't see it because of how he acts but he's had quite a rough time. He had to be strong for Lily and yet he didn't have a outlet of his own to express his grief. I believe you're the reason for the sudden change in him then. Stupid fucker won't have more than three cigarettes when he's with me these days.''

Harry attempts to hold his laughter in at Sirius sounding so petulant. And calling James a 'stupid fucker'.

''I really didn't do much-''

''No, you really did. And I thank you for that. Thank you for bringing my best friend back to me, Harry. Fuck, this is so fucking sappy so you'd better not tell James I said that.''

''Well...I don't know, Professor.''

''What do you want?''

''Hints for the test next week?''

''Fucking Slytherins.''

x.x.x

''Father.''

Harry's comfortably stretched out on the sofa with his head pillowed on Lucius's lap. It's a lazy Sunday for them; Harry finally getting started on the novel James had gifted him with and Lucius poring over a book of his own as he absent-mindedly cards his fingers through his son's hair.

''Hm?''

''It's going to be daddy's birthday soon.''

''How old is he turning? Seven?''

Lucius chuckles at his own joke and Harry thinks that his father is being much more relaxed actually. Who knew that the older Malfoy actually possessed a sense of humor? Perhaps being around James on a more frequent basis is finally starting to rub off on him.

''Father.'' Harry chastises but he fails at hiding his own giggle. ''We should get something for him.''

Lucius turns the page with a finger, ''I don't think basic manners and maturity can be bought, Harry.''

Hi son laughs, bright and so very amused, and Lucius gazes down at his son fondly, marking the page before closing the book and setting it down on the table beside the sofa.

''Have you anything in mind?''

Harry idly traces odd, unrecognizable shapes with against Lucius's thigh with the tip of his finger and he mumbles something.

''You'll have to speak up, my dear.''

Harry flushes red and he hides his face against Lucius's thigh, ''James...he...I mean, the three of us...'' At Lucius's ''Speak clearly, Harry. I taught you better than that'', the boy clears his throat, ''The three of us have been together for eight months now. I thought...well...both of you have been so very good to me. I just...I'm ready for both daddy and you to fuck me.''

''Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?''

Of course, they've been together before. All three of them. But James and Lucius have yet to penetrate Harry at the same time for fear of hurting the boy. They usually took turns, or if Lucius was the one fucking Harry, James would fit a finger alongside Lucius's cock, further stretching the boy open. That itself was enough to reduce their boy to a writhing, whimpering mess.

''Harry, if you're not ready, you do not have to go through this just to make us happy.''

''But I really want to, Father.'' Harry gazes up at his father pleadingly, and it's a look that Lucius always falls for no matter how often he tells himself to strengthen his resolve. ''For both of you. Please, Daddy?'' Ah. The 'Daddy Card'. A tactic that Harry brings out each time he wants something, that manipulative brat.

It's not as if Lucius hasn't fantasized about it. James and he had agreed not to overwhelm Harry and that they wouldn't broach the topic unless the boy brought it up himself.

''Fine.'' Harry all but scrambles onto his knees to throw his arms around Lucius's neck with a ''Thank you, daddy! I love you!''.

''But we can't tell James about this.'' Harry says, practically glowing with excitement. ''There's about...two months left before his birthday. Yeah, that should be enough time.''

''Enough time?''

''Honestly, Father.'' Harry slips his hand down to cup at Lucius's cock through his pants. ''Both James and you are bigger than average. Obviously I'll have to prepare myself. Right!'' Harry climbs off the sofa. ''I might need Hermione's help for this.''

''What-?'' Confused, Lucius can only stare at his son's retreating back.

''Sex toys, Father!'' Harry calls out over his shoulder.

Lucius pinches at the bridge of his nose and picks up his book once again.

Teenagers, he thinks to himself.

x.x.x

''Here. A little something for you.'' James dangles something in front of Harry.

Harry had been holed up in the bedroom for hours and James was glad that he had converted one of the spare rooms in the manor into a bedroom for the boy. Even if they mostly sleep in James's room each time he has the boy over, James still wanted Harry to have a space to call his own. The room was furnished with everything Harry could possibly need and while the boy always nagged at him not to waste money, James could tell that Harry was immensely pleased.

''Hm?'' Harry muffles a yawn behind his palm, his spectacles sliding down his nose and James feels it again; that strong surge of love he has for Harry. ''What is it?''

''Was cleaning out one of the rooms when I found this.''

It's simple really. A ring with the Potter crest on it hanging from a silver chain. When James had found it in a jewelry box in one of the bedrooms, he vaguely recalls seeing it hanging from his own father's neck before the man had gifted it to James on his seventeenth birthday.

''It's pretty.'' Harry turns the ring this way and that, admiring the way the ring glints each time it catches the light. ''Father has something similar to this. A ring with our family crest on it. I have one too.'' Harry holds up his right hand where the ring rests on his middle finger. ''Father gifted one to me when I turned sixteen.''

''It is pretty but I think it'll look even prettier with you wearing it.'' With that, James gently takes hold of the chain and slips it over Harry's head. ''There. Now you another one.''

''Daddy, I can't possibly-''

James kisses the boy on the side of his head, leaning down to hug the boy from behind, ''You're mine, aren't you, Harry? You belong to Lucius but you belong to me too.'' There's a quiet possessiveness in his tone. ''It's only...right that I gift you with something of mine.''

''Who knew you could be so sappy?'' Harry kisses at the underside of James's jaw before nuzzling his nose against the male's cheek. ''Thank you.''

''Now, haven't you neglected me enough for today?'' James hooks his arm underneath Harry's knees and with his other hand, effortlessly lifts the boy up as if he weighs nothing.

Harry yelps, startled, and he circles his arms around James's neck.

''Honestly, do you only think about sex?''

''It's hard not to when you go around wearing my goddamn shirts, Harry.'' Harry's wearing one of James' old Quidditch training shirts.

The one with 'James Potter' etched in bold, black letters at the back and 'Seeker' written beneath it.

He deposits Harry onto the bed and clambers on top of the boy, grinning in that devil-may-care way of his that has Harry so desperate for him suddenly.

''You like it because I'm wearing something that has your name on it.''

''Probably.'' James admits, stealing a quick kiss from the boy's lips. ''I'm going to fuck you silly with that shirt still on you and-''

They're interrupted by a loud crack and Dimmy anxiously peers at them from where she's standing at the edge of the bed.

''Dimmy apologizes Master Potter! But Dimmy has come to tell Master Potter that the Mistress is here-''

James gawks at the house elf as if she's grown another head suddenly, '' _Lily_? Lily is here?''

Dimmy nods her head, wringing her hands together, ''Mistress is at the front door, Master Potter! Master instructed that we not let her in and Mistress is angry.''

' _'Bloody fucking hell._ ''

 x.x.x

 


	13. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Malfoys, and both Hermione and Ron surprise Harry with unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for being patient while I reupload the chapters to this story! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'll try my very best to get the rest up very, very soon!

There can only be one reason why Lily is here in the manor. James is more than relieved that he had the foresight to warn the house elves not to allow Lily entry should she visit. All hell is going to break loose if his soon-to-be ex-wife realizes that James is actually cheating on her. With a minor at that. The trouble she could cause with that information is one that James would like to avoid, especially since he's promised Lucius that he will not allow Harry to be dragged into his problems.

''Inform the house elves to allow her in, Dimmy. I will be in the sitting room.''

He sweeps into the sitting room and scans the area briefly, trying to see if Harry had perhaps left anything behind. A textbook or anything that would indicate that there was someone else here. Satisfied that there's nothing out of place, James takes a sit in one of the maroon armchairs. In all honesty, he hadn't expected for her to receive the documents so quickly, considering that he had only spoken to the lawyer Lucius had hired just two weeks ago.

_''I've instructed Albert that he places utmost priority on your case, Potter. He requires no payment for he owes me a favor from last time.''_

Money is not an issue for James, never has been, but he truly can't express how grateful he is for the help the older Malfoy has rendered him despite the short notice. James has his savings to fall back on and he earns more than enough as Head Auror. Not to mention that his parents had left him quite a fortune as well. Lily is going to try to get as much as she can out of him but he's definitely not going to allow it to happen.

She stalks into the sitting room, Dimmy hovering anxiously behind her and James dismisses her kindly.

''What is the meaning of this?'' The papers in Lily's hands are crumpled from how tightly she's clutching it.

James regards her coolly.

''Come now, Lily. You were one of Hogwarts's smartest students. Besides, I'm sure you're capable of reading.'' He mocks, gesturing to the documents. ''It is what it means. I'm divorcing you.''

It's highly satisfying to see her face crumple in both disbelief and anger.

''James, I don't understand.'' She's taken on a pleading tone. ''We've been married for so long. You can't do this to me.'' She insists. ''I'm _not_ going to sign it. I _won't._ ''

''Face it, Lily. Our marriage has been on the rock for years. I've had enough of this.''

''Is this about the manor? Are you filing for a divorce just because I asked you to sell this place?'' Lily demands, throwing the papers down onto the coffee table. ''Is that it?''

''Don't be ridiculous.'' James feels a headache coming on already. ''Don't you understand? I'm divorcing you because I no longer love you. This marriage...it isn't making me happy anymore. I've felt this way for years and I've been trying to make it work but...I can't do it anymore.''

Lily's expression crumples into that of devastation, as if she can't wrap her mind around the fact that James is actually leaving her. She had always thought everything might work out at the end. That she'd get over what had happened and that perhaps they could adopt one day. All these years they've been together and although the miscarriage had changed them, it had not once dawned on her that it would lead to this. A divorce.

''James. _Please_.'' She chokes out, gaze darting nervously at the crumpled papers. ''Can't we settle this another way?''

''Lily.'' She hates the way her name sounds on his lips now. No love in it. Simply sympathy. ''There's no other way. Either you sign the papers or I'll see you in court in two weeks time. You wouldn't want that. Trust me.''

James isn't ruffled by the look of pure contempt that his wife is looking at him with, coolly maintaining his gaze.

''How? How did you become so heartless, James Potter?'' She holds her right hand up, where her wedding ring is still resting on one of her fingers. ''Does our marriage mean _nothing_ to you?''

''If being heartless means I finally get my own happiness, then so be it. I have to be selfish this time round, Lily.'' James briskly stands up from the chair, looking down at her. ''You can hire a lawyer and bring this matter to court, but let me tell you this, it'll only be a waste of your time and money.''

Lily gawks at him as if she's seeing him for the very first time, unable to believe that this is actually the same James Potter that she had married. Gone was the caring husband, now replaced with someone so...unrecognizable.

''James.'' Lily reaches out and clutches at her husband's arm, gazing at him pleadingly. ''Don't do this to me. I can't. Please, I'll change. Anything.'' It's finally starting to sink in now and the despair claws at her.

She can't lose James.

James immediately pulls his arm away from her grasp, ''My mind is made up. If you're not going to sign the papers, I'll see you in two weeks time. Dimmy!'' The house elf appears in the sitting room with a crack. ''Escort her out.''

''James!''

James ignores Lily's pleading cries, leaving Dimmy to deal with her as he strides out of the sitting room, his steps feeling much lighter now that things are finally looking up. Yeah, he's a certified Grade A asshole but he really can't bring himself to care right now. There's no doubt that Lily is going to get a lawyer of her own, but it's definitely not going to be of much help for her.

Harry's still in the bedroom, hunched over his desk as he works on his assignments, a couple of textbooks propped open in front of him. At the sound of the door opening, he turns back with a curious expression on his face.

''Everything alright?''

''Yes.'' James nods, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. ''I haven't been home for days. She got pissed.''

''I suppose home is the last place her husband wants to me when he's got a hot, young thing waiting for him.'' Harry teases and James moves to stand behind his chair.

''Talking about yourself?''

Harry sticks his tongue out childishly and allows James to lead him back towards the bed, lowering himself down onto the mattress.

''Are you alright?'' He asks a second later, searching in James's eyes for any sign of distress or unhappiness.

James thinks of Lily, the divorce papers and how it's all going to end soon and at that, he smiles down at the boy beneath him.

''Never better.''

x.x.x

It's only six but James is ready to pack up and leave for the day. Now that he's living in the manor, there's no reason for him to hole himself up at work unnecessarily. Surprisingly, he's managed to clear half of his paperwork and that itself is quite an impressive feat for him. Perhaps he'll ask Sirius and Remus over for a drink or two. It's been ages since the three of them hung out at the manor. Just as he's about to slip his cloak on, there's a sharp rap of knuckles against the door before it swings open.

''Potter.''

''Lucius?''

James furrows his brows in confusion. It's Wednesday, which means it's Lucius's day to spend time with his son.

''Harry's spending the night over at the Weasleys. With the Mud-'' Lucius catches himself just in time and James doesn't bothering hiding his snicker. ''With the Granger girl.'' He corrects. ''A drink, perhaps?''

''You're asking _me_?'' James points a finger at himself. ''Why, Lucius. You might give someone the impression that we'e actually friends.''

Lucius pointedly rolls his eyes upwards, ''Just a yes or no would suffice, Potter.''

''Are you paying?''

Lucius simply turns around and strides out of the room. James hastily slips his cloak on and tucks his bag under his arm with a, ''Hey, wait up!''

Lucius refuses to go to somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron and so, James suggests another place that's a bit on the high-scale range. It's a place that he frequents when he's in the mood to indulge and judging by Lucius's expression the moment they're greeted, it's safe to say that he's impressed.

''How is the divorce coming along?''

''Amazingly fast, thanks to you. And the lawyer. She refused to sign the documents though, so I'll be seeing her in court.'' James shrugs his shoulders. ''It'll be a hassle having to go down there but if that's what she wants.''

Lucius takes a sip of his white wine before setting his glass down.

''Perhaps it would be best to talk her out of bringing it to court, Potter. Albert is known to be utterly ruthless in the courtroom. He's going to shred her to pieces, mentally, no doubt about that.''

''That'll be fun to watch.'' James leans back against his chair with a resigned sigh. ''Perhaps I should have listened to my father.''

''Have you not informed them of your decision?''

James shakes his head, a faint smile on his lips, ''My parents are having fun traveling. I thought I'd keep it as a surprise. I'll tell them when I get back. Anyway.'' The dark-haired male regards Lucius with a curious gaze. ''I'm sure there's a reason as to why we're drinking together. Unless you really think us as friends.''

''In your dreams, Potter.''

''Hey. One can always dream.''

''I'm sure Harry has told you that both Draco and Narcissa are now aware of your relationship with him.'' Lucius starts off slowly, occasionally taking sips of his wine in between words. ''They would like to meet you, Potter. Narcissa has asked that I invite you over to our manor for dinner this coming weekend.''

He feels faintly worried at the thought of meeting Narcissa and Draco, although he doesn't show it. Harry says that they're alright with the whole thing but still, James wants them to approve of him.

''This weekend?'' James pauses for a moment, trying to recall if he has anything planned for the weekend. ''Well, I've got nothing on. Do I need to bring anything?''

''Just...be on your best behavior, Potter.''

''I'm always on my best behavior!''

x.x.x

Saturday arrives far too quickly for James's liking. Sure, he's known Narcissa ever since their days at Hogwarts but it's different this time round. James is dating her son now. And Draco...James has met him on a few occasions but from what he's heard from Lucius, Draco can be quite overprotective when it comes to his younger brother. That fact is backed up by Sirius, who's seen Draco...deal with unwanted suitors at Hogwarts.

Right. James really needs a strong drink right now.

Then again, it wouldn't reflect well on him to turn up reeking of alcohol. Lucius did say to be on his best behavior after all.

James had specially stopped by Madam Malkins to purchase new robes for himself. Something more... _fitting_ of his pureblood status. Considering that he's at work most of the time, he's mostly in his auror robes. James is pretty damn certain that this is the first time that he's spent so much on bloody robes. But then again, they are awfully nice. He's even got Madam Malkin to magically stitch the Potter crest on one of them!

That evening, he's got Dimmy fussing over him; poking and prodding here and there, making sure that his robes are pressed and lint-free and it's all too amusing how excited she is. She's fond of Harry, that much is clear. All the house elves are, judging by how there always seem to be extra food and baked goods whenever the boy stays over. Not to mention that they're all too keen to cater to Harry's needs when James is the owner of the house. Honestly.

James isn't entirely sure what to bring as a gift, but one of the kitchen elves comes to the rescue with a freshly baked banana pie (Harry's favorite). It's close to seven in the evening when he turns up at Malfoy manor, box of pie tucked under his arm and James doesn't even have time to marvel at the beauty of the manor when he's greeted by two house elves at the front door. One of them is sullen-looking (Kreacher, he presumes) and the other is all eager smiles and deep bows, ushering James inside enthusiastically.

''James.'' Narcissa strides in, ever so elegant in her evening gown.

''Narcissa.'' James greets in return, kissing her on both cheeks politely and handing her the box of pie. ''A little something.''

''Ah.'' Narcissa smiles knowingly once she catches a whiff of the mouth-watering scent. ''Banana pie. Harry's favorite. Dobby.'' She hands him the box and instructs him to serve it as dessert later.

''I've heard from Lucius about...Lily.'' Narcissa squeezes his hand reassuringly. ''I have to be honest, James but really, _good riddance_.''

''You never did like her.'' James answers as he follows her into the dining room, and his confidence withers just the slightest bit when he catches sight of platinum blonde hair.

It's silly. Draco is younger than he is but the way he stares at James, scrutinizing him from top to bottom makes him want to be on his very best behavior. They exchange handshakes, the younger Malfoy greeting him with a curt, ''James''.

''Ah, Potter. Glad to see that you're capable of being punctual.'' Lucius strides into the room with Harry in tow and the boy's face is entirely flushed, his robes sort of wrinkled and James exchanges a knowing look with Lucius.

Harry winces when he takes a seat, his gaze entirely too coy when it lands on James who is sitting opposite of him.

Dinner proceeds on smoothly, mostly with Lucius and James discussing work-related matters until Narcissa playfully chides them for even thinking of work at the dinner table. Apparently, Sirius wasn't kidding when he said that Draco would most likely ask him a barrage of questions. After awhile, even he can't help but to be sucked into James's outgoing personality and soon, they're all laughing and snorting into their glasses as James shares stories about his days in Hogwarts (with Lucius occasionally mocking him). He catches Harry's gaze and the boy's looking at him with such adoration that James can't help but to be pleased with himself.

Harry and Draco excuse themselves from the table half an hour later, allowing the adults to converse among themselves.

''I have to admit-'' Narcissa says as she regards James over the rim of her wine glass. ''-I was surprised when Lucius informed me about your relationship with Harry.'' She casts a glance at Lucius, who simply squeezes her hand in return. ''Harry is my son and I love him. More than you can imagine. Are you serious about dating him, James? He's sixteen and so very young, and I do not want his heart to get broken.''

''I admit...that I'm not exactly the poster boy for a lot of things.'' Lucius murmurs a, ''I'm glad you're aware of that.'' under his breath and Narcissa replies with a, ''Honestly, darling. It's not as if you're any better.''

''I assure you, Narcissa, that I'm serious about Harry.'' Even she seems slightly taken aback by the sincerity in his tone. ''Harry and I have discussed it and we both agree that we should go public with our relationship once he's of age. By then, the divorce should already be finalized. There's no doubt that we're going to receive a lot of backlash, considering the age gap between us but...I want people to know that I'm serious about this.'' He ends off earnestly. ''He's helped me get my life back together and really, wonderful doesn't even come close to describing him.''

Narcissa reaches over and lightly squeezes his hand, ''You have my support, James. I'm at ease now knowing how you feel about Harry. _But_.'' Her grip on James's hands tightens the slightest bit. ''If you ever hurt him, it won't be just me that you'll have to answer to. You would not want to incur Draco's wrath, trust me.''

x.x.x

''I can't believe you fucked him before dinner.'' James complains the moment they're out of earshot, carrying their wine glasses over to the balcony. ''Really, Lucius. And both Harry and you say that I'm insatiable.''

''Trust me, Potter. My self-control is something that I have a strong reign on.'' Lucius drawls, drawing out a chair as he carefully sets his glass down. ''Harry...well, his self-control seems to have diminished entirely ever since he met you.''

The Head Auror snorts in amusement, ''Yes, blame it on me, why don't you.''

''Oh, the things he has planned for you, Potter. You'll be thankful towards me, I assure you.''

Curiosity gets the better of James but before he can ask the older Malfoy for more details, the balcony door slides open and Harry slips in. He pads over to where Lucius is seated, perching himself on his father's lap, smoothly whisking away the male's glass to bring it to his lips.

James's gaze darts over to where the balcony doors are still wide open, the curtains fluttering with the presence of the night breeze but both Lucius and Harry do not seem bothered at all.

''Don't worry, daddy.'' His lips are stained a faint red from the wine and James crushes down the impulse to lean over and lick it off. ''They won't find us here.''

Teasingly, Lucius kisses the side of Harry's neck before he grazes his teeth over delicate skin. Harry writhes and James thinks that he looks entirely too flushed from such a simple action. Lucius then grabs Harry by his chin, and James watches with a dry throat as the two of them exchange heated kisses in front of him; teeth clacking painfully as Lucius grabs Harry firmly by the nape, slipping his tongue past the boy's parted lips.

''Did you put it back in then, my dear boy?''

''Yes, daddy.'' Harry breathes out, his gaze trained on James and the fact that he doesn't know anything at all makes the boy feel even more aroused.

That he has a thick, sizable dildo with a pretty bejeweled base pressed snug and deep inside of him, stretching him open.

''What-'' James rasps out, his gaze alternating between his boy and Lucius. ''You two are up to something.''

''Five points to Gryffindor, Potter.'' Lucius mocks and Harry lets slip a breathy laugh as he curls up against his father.

James hates not knowing, especially now that he knows that it's something to do with him. It seems that while he's trying to think what it can possibly be, Harry and Lucius is having some fun of their own. The flies of Lucius's pants are open, legs spread open with Harry wantonly grinding his ass back against the man's cock. Lucius tips his head back when the silky material of Harry's white nightgown brushes against his hard-on, staining the fabric with sticky white precum.

''Fucking hell.'' James hisses and he should close the door and cast a silencing charm but he's rooted in his seat because the way Harry is behaving tonight makes him want to press his cock balls deep into the boy's hole.

He's eager, gaze lusty as he all but allows Lucius to rub up against his clothed ass, Harry's own erect cock tenting the sleep gown that he's wearing. The boy seems to be forgetting that there's the possibility of Narcissa and Draco catching them like this when he starts moaning shamelessly, James pinching and rubbing at his nipples through the fabric.

''Uhh...mm...daddy.'' Harry tugs James forward and nuzzles at his cock through his pants, reaching for the zipper but the Head Auror shakes his head.

''Like this.'' James says, pressing his crotch up against the boy's face. ''Fuck. Make daddy come in his pants, sweetheart.''

Lucius catches James's look, ''What's gotten...fuck...into him, tonight?''

The older Malfoy simply smiles and it's so very sly.

The thought of Narcissa and Draco finding them like this has James's cock plumping up to its full size in less than ten minutes, especially with Harry dampening the fabric of James's pants with saliva as he hungrily mouths at James's cock. He's so fucking horny that he's mindlessly forcing Harry's face up against his crotch, fingers fisted in damp black hair.

''Fuck, you're daddy's cock-hungry boy, aren't you?''

Lucius delivers a harsh blow to the back of Harry's thigh when he doesn't reply, ''It's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question, boy.''

''Yes!'' Harry gasps out the moment he feels the stinging pain, nosing at the zipper of James's pants. ''Daddy's cock-hungry boy. Always.''

Lucius grabs the hem of his son's nightgown but doesn't ruck it up, instead wrapping the silky fabric around his plump cock. He's leaking so heavily that it's enough to turn the material translucent.

James blindly grabs at Harry's shoulders, trying to force him upright, ''I need to fuck you. Fuck, please. Be a good boy and bend over for daddy.''

''No.'' Harry quickly shakes his head, gazing up apologetically at the older male. ''Not tonight, daddy. Next time, I promise.''

''Shit, Harry, don't do this to me-'' But the words die off on his tongue when Harry cups his cock, kneading and squeezing and it's too late once James realizes that his briefs are damp. ''You little shit. You're lucky I love you so much.''

Lucius isn't too far off from his own orgasm, the fabric of his son's gown wrinkled and damp as he uses it to jerk himself off. He's on the brink now and he pushes up Harry's gown enough to bare his thighs, sliding his cock in between those firm, taut thighs and painting the boy's inner thighs with his cum.

Harry gets on his knees with Lucius and James standing on either side of him and he takes turns lapping at their cocks until there's no hint of cum left. James doesn't think he can get erect so soon but he still allows the boy to suckle at his flaccid cock while Lucius litters the slope of his son's neck with open-mouthed kisses, teasing his nipples until they're stiff against his sleep gown.

Lucius whispers something in Harry's ear and the boy whimpers, his gaze flicking up to James's face yearningly.

''Are the both of you going to tell me anytime soon?''

''Patience, Potter.'' Lucius answers as he helps Harry to his feet, the boy simply grinning boyishly at James. ''Patience is a virtue.''

The Head Auror slips his arms around the boy, pulling the smaller boy flush against him, ''Either you tell me or I fuck the truth out of you, love.''

''Trust me, daddy. You'll know soon.''

x.x.x

''Are you alright, mate? Injured yourself at Quidditch practice?''

Harry thinks that he might have been too...overeager with the dildo over the weekend. Lucius hadn't gone easy on him either before the dinner. But James's birthday was coming up soon and really, it would be the best and awesome-est present for the man.

He's all too tempted to answer with a, _''No, Ron. I fucked myself open with a huge dildo and then had my dad's big, heavy cock inside of me after that.''_

Obviously that's a no.

It's a bit too cold to be outside at the moment, what with it raining lately but the trio manage to find spot that's not too damp. 

''Can't believe we're already fifth years.'' Ron comments, stretching his legs out in front of him. ''Bit crazy, don't you think?'' He exchanges a look with Hermione and to Harry, it seems as if both his friends has somehow mastered the art of wordless communication.

''What is it?'' Harry's been friends with them long enough to know that they've discussed something without him.

Ron mouths _''You say it''_ and Hermione and she rolls her eyes because honestly, he can be so hopeless.

''Harry. You...well, you heard what Dumbledore said after the Sorting ceremony last two weeks, didn't you? About...'' There's no one around that's within earshot but she still lowers her voice slightly. '' _Voldemort_. It's true, isn't it? The war...it really is going to happen.'' It's a statement. ''Well...Ron and I, we've been thinking.''

''That's not good for Ron, is it? Thinking.'' Harry jokes.

And yet he feels oddly worried for some reason. Both Hermione and Ron have known since first year that he comes from a family full of Death Eaters and that there is no doubt that he'll follow in their footsteps once he's of age. Harry doesn't think he's ready for it should they announce that they're going to join the Order or something.

''Oi!''

''Harry. It's...oh, I can't do it!'' Hermione turns to Ron. ''You say it!''

''What she's trying to say is...'' Ron looks uncharacteristically serious at that moment. ''...we want to join you, mate.''

'' _What_?''

Hermione lets out a soft distressed cry, ''See? I knew he'd think it's a stupid idea. Honestly, why did we-''

''Hermione, shut up.'' Ron and Harry turn to her at the same time.

''Look, let me just...get this straight. Just so I know that I'm not hearing things. Both of you. You intend on being part of the Death Eaters?''

Hermione wrings her hands nervously, ''I know it's almost impossible. I mean, Ron's a Weasley.'' The red-haired boy cocks an eyebrow at her. ''Sorry, no offence.'' She adds in hastily. ''And...I'm a...well, _you know_. But honestly, with the way things are right now and the actions Dumbledore and the Ministry are taking, there really is no chance of the Light side winning the war.''

''You two...you're _serious_? As in completely and utterly dead serious? You know the Dark Mark is for life, right? There's...there's no turning back and you could get killed-''

''Mate.'' Ron cuts in swiftly. ''We've thought about that. Basically, we've pretty much covered every single worst case scenario.''

''Ron, both your parents are part of the Order. Percy too.'' _Your parents are going to disown you_ , is what he wants to say.

Hermione faintly smiles at Ron, ''Told you that's what he'd be worried about.''

''Harry, our minds are pretty much made up. The problem is...can you help us? We obviously can't just stroll over to the Dark Lord and tell him we want to be Death Eaters.'' Ron grimaces a little. ''He's gonna Avada Kedavra me within seconds.''

Harry is still a little stunned but the earnest expression on both their faces has him throwing his arms around them, drawing both Hermione and Ron into a hug.

Ron awkwardly pats at his shoulder but he looks pleased with himself and Hermione's starting to get a little teary-eyed.

''I'll speak to my Father and Draco about this.''

Ron clears his throat and shifts a little.

''Uhh, not that this isn't touchin' and all, but my foot's kind of numb now.''

''Ronald, shut up. You're ruining the moment.''

x.x.x


	14. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry has a surprise for Draco. And not surprisingly, Lucius and James are insatiable (as usual).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has the genitalia of a female in this chapter. It's only a temporary thing, so don't be too alarmed! If you feel like you might be/are bothered by it, please do not proceed!

''Hermione Granger _and_ Ronald Weasley? Death Eaters? Surely you're kidding, Father.''

Lucius sets his book down and gestures for Draco to take the seat opposite of him, calmly leaning back against his own seat.

''I assure you that I'm not _'kidding_ ', Draco. Especially when this matter concerns the outcome of the war and the future of the wizarding world.'' Lucius answers just as his older son sinks heavily into the seat. ''Harry came to me a few days ago regarding this. I told him that I would discuss this with you. Your thoughts on this matter?''

Draco honestly has no idea what to make of this new development.

''If I have to be completely honest, the first thing that comes to mind is that they're spies for the Order.'' He admits truthfully, and he's certain that the thought has crossed his father's mind as well. ''Arthur and Molly Weasley are part of the Order, and so is Percy Weasley.'' He pauses for a second. ''On the other hand, if they really are serious in joining us as Death Eaters, they'll be of great asset to us. Hermione Granger is smart and she is very resourceful. The Weasley...well, once he turns of age, he'll be allowed to join the Order. He could help find out what they're up to.''

Lucius takes a moment to mull over his son's opinion, allowing it to weigh on his mind.

''Your brother informed me that the both of them are more than willing to take Veritaserum should the need arise.''

''Veritaserum? They're really serious about it then. But even so, their status...'' Draco trails off and his father gives a small nod of understanding.

''I have no choice but to bring this matter up with the Dark Lord during the next meeting. Also, with your brother coming of age soon, the Dark Lord is keen on him bearing the Dark Mark as soon as possible.''

Draco falls silent at the mention of Harry's coming of age and although he attempts to mask it, Lucius can see the clear expression of worry on his older son's face.

''What is the matter, Draco? Is this not what we have been waiting for?''

The boy heaves a faint sigh, ''Of course. It's...I can't help but to be worried for him, Father. It's not that I doubt his capabilities. Harry is more than capable of taking care of himself but...it's been dangerous lately. We've lost quite a few of our Death Eaters because of the Order.'' The mere thought of losing Harry is enough to make Draco sick.

''I share your worry as well, Draco. But there is nothing we can do. Not when it is Harry's wish to be part of the Death Eaters. Is this why you've been looking so stressed lately?''

Draco manages a sheepish smile at the accuracy of his father's guess. He knows that his younger brother is capable of, that he'll be a remarkable Death Eater with accumulated experience and skills but at the end of the day, Harry is still his precious younger brother. They've always been close. He'll be lying if he said that he wasn't dreading Harry's coming of age. Honestly, it was enough to make Draco lose his appetite and sleep whenever he thought of the dangers that Harry might face once he joins the Death Eaters.

''Have faith in your brother, Draco. He would be terribly insulted should he know that you're harboring such thoughts.'' Lucius points out, picking up his book once again. ''Perhaps you should speak with him. He has been asking for you ever since you left on that assignment for the Dark Lord a week ago.''

''Thank you, Father.'' Draco gracefully gets up from his seat. ''I'll do just that.''

He slips out of the study and quietly closes the door behind him. Perhaps his Father is right. He'll drop by Harry's room first, maybe have a chat with him and then have a long, hot soak in the bath. Catch up on sleep and perhaps get started on all the schoolwork that he's been missing out on.

Hopefully Pansy's handwriting will be easy enough to understand.

x.x.x

It's been three days since Harry had drank that potion. According to both Lucius and James, the change would last for a week at least. Or two. Honestly, those two. Who knew that even Lucius would succumb to the idea after just a few glasses of that strong liquor that James had bought that day?

Honestly. A genitalia changing potion.

It's sort of odd. Having a, well, a _pussy_. A cunt. Whatever. Odd, but so very nice as well. Different. Genitalia changing potions are actually quite common. One could make them strong enough for the change to last for a few months and usually, it was males who wanted to conceive that would consume them.

The idea had come about from James, not surprisingly. Quite drunk at that time, he had casually remarked that Harry would probably be a messy squirter if he had a pussy. Lucius, pleasantly buzzed, had a glint in his eyes as he mulled over the Head Auror's words and apparently, it was enough to make the both of them aroused. Aroused enough for them to use him for the rest of the night, passing him back and forth between them. The next day, Harry had woken up feeling as if someone had shoved a Bludger up his ass.

Okay, he was exaggerating but still.

A few days later, Lucius had stopped by the manor with a flask of glittery pink liquid which, quite frankly, smelt horrendous. Positively vile-smelling.

''A genitalia changing potion.''

James, who had been lounging by the fireplace, perked up immediately, ''Oh, you managed to convince Severus then?''

''That man can be ridiculously stubborn when he wants to.'' Lucius says as he hands the flask to James and Harry pads over to him, curious.

_''I'm both offended and disgusted that you're requesting this of me, Lucius. Never would I have thought that there'd be a day that you start thinking with your dick instead of your brain.''_

''How did you managing to convince him then?''

''Simple, Potter. I told him that if he didn't do it, he'd get a lot of unwanted visits from Black. Worked like a charm.''

Harry doesn't know that if he should feel horrified that his godfather is aware that the potion is for him or if he should feel amused that Lucius had threatened Severus with the mention of Professor Black.

Though the liquid smelt disgusting, it hadn't tasted too bad. A mix of something fruity and the bitter taste of medicinal herbs. The change had been instant and at that point of time, Harry was torn between feeling horrified and completely transfixed when the change occurred. But oh, who would have thought that it'd feel so bloody fucking amazing to have a cock in his pussy? It had been a pleasure like no other when with Lucius fucking his pussy and James pressed up behind him, stuffing Harry's hole up with his cock.

Harry plans on enjoying this transformation as much as possible.

Not to mention that with the haze of lust that seems to have overtaken both his father and James, he might gain a few things from it.

Like that new broom he had seen in the window of a shop in Diagon Alley last week.

x.x.x

''Harry?''

Draco slips in to find Harry lounging on the bed, propped up against several pillows and nibbling on a chocolate frog with a book in hand.

''Draco!'' Harry's eagerness and delight at having his older brother home is honestly the best thing to come home to after being away.

The boy slips off the bed and the distance between them is closed within seconds, Draco smothered with a very, very tight hug from his younger brother.

''Did you really miss me that much?'' He teases, looking down at the boy in front of him.

Harry has shot up considerably over the years but Draco's still taller. While Draco has inherited most of his father's traits when it comes to appearance (hair, eyes and height), it's quite evident that Harry has inherited their mother's beauty. Draco has lost track of the number of boys that has come up to his brother in hopes of wanting to date him.

''Yes, I did. You were gone for a week. I was lonely!''

''Poor you.'' Draco tickles at Harry's chin as he would to a kitten. ''Well, your big brother's home now. What do you want to do?''

''Well...'' He feels slightly alarmed when Harry's boyish grin turns completely sultry in a matter of seconds and it's like looking at another person suddenly. Especially when Harry presses his petite frame up against Draco's slightly built one, the tips of his fingers dancing across the rows of buttons on his light grey shirt.

''Harry?''

''Father told me that you've been under a lot of stress lately. I've noticed it too. You've been so tense lately.'' It's not an answer to Draco's question and he sucks in a ragged breath when the boy slips his hand down, cupping Draco's cock through his trousers. ''Let me help you, dear brother.''

Completely alarmed, Draco takes a single step back, brows knitted in confusion.

''What's gotten into you? Are you under some kind of spell? Is this some sort of sick joke?''

Harry makes that face. The one when he thinks that Draco's asking too many (stupid and irrelevant) questions.

''Oh, come on, Draco. There's no need to look so scared. I just want to help you. Relieve some of that tension. I mean...with you juggling school and Death Eater duties, I doubt you even have time to masturbate.''

Draco makes a garbled noise in the back of his throat, face burning up in embarrassment, ''I. What- that's really none of your business! You..do you even realize what you're saying?''

''Yes. I doubt you're into Knockturn Alley's whores, Draco.''

''I'm your older brother! You can't...you can't just come up to me and tell me you want me to fuck you.''

''And yet, you don't sound disgusted. And-'' The corners of Harry's pretty lips curl up into a smug, teasing grin. ''I didn't mention anything about you fucking me. I simply said I'd 'help'. You're the one who's thinking of fucking me.''

Gaping like a goldfish, all Draco can do is stare at Harry as if he's grown an extra head. Or two. Or three. It's really too much to take in, but the problem here is, why is he not disgusted? Why is he still in the room when the most rational thing to do is leave? He's related to Harry by blood for fuck's sake! Surely the thought of having sex with his own brother should disgust him?

''You do want to try it.'' Harry points out softly, closing the distance between them once again once he's certain that Draco's not going to make a run for the door. ''There's nothing to worry about, Draco.'' He murmurs assuringly. ''Sex between family members in pureblood families are not uncommon afterall.''

''Yes-'' Draco breathes out because there's no point denying it. He's tempted. Then, he recalls something. ''But you're dating James. Isn't this considered cheating?''

''I asked him for permission.''

''You asked him for permission?'' Draco echoes, somewhat stupidly. ''You're telling me that you told him that you plan on doing...sexual things with me and that he said yes?'' The other boy nods his head. ''Merlin, what kind of crazy relationship do you two have?''

''A very special one.'' Harry fiddles with the top button of his older brother's shirt. ''Honestly, Draco. I won't take offense if you don't want this. I'll pretend that this didn't happen and we can just...forget about it. I'm doing this because I want to. You don't have to fuck me...'' Harry murmurs, once again cupping his brother's cock through his pants. ''I just want to make you feel good.''

Draco _wants_ it. Even if Harry is his younger brother. A minor.

His brother.

''Father will kill me...'' Even his protest sounds weak and half-hearted.

''He doesn't have to know.'' Harry circles his fingers around Draco's wrist, tugging his own sleep pants down with his other hand before guiding his older brother's hand between his legs, dropping his voice to a seductive whisper, ''Don't you want to find out how wet my cunt can get, Draco?''

It's possible that Draco's brain has short-circuited.

Because instead of, well, a cock...his fingers is grazing along the slit of Harry's cunt. A cunt. A soft, warm cunt. Which should not be there.

Gathering his thoughts, Draco finally manages to find his voice to ask, ''Mind telling me why...wait, do I even want to know?''

''Long story. To cut it short, James wanted to do some... _experimenting_.'' Harry loosens his grip on Draco's wrist. ''Is it weird?'' He sounds uncertain.

''No..no, it's...'' Draco traces the slit with the tip of his index finger and his younger brother makes a quiet noise of approval. ''It's...surprisingly sexy. You're already wet.'' He notes, holding his finger up where the tip is covered with a glossy sheen of slick.

''I'm kind of...no, really sensitive. James tongued me yesterday and I, ah.'' Draco rubs at Harry's clit with the pad of his thumb. ''Squirted all over his face.''

Fuck. Draco should not be doing this. He should be the more rational one! Pick his feet up and leave. But Harry's all too willing and his cunt...fucking hell. Draco is going to hell for this. He'll probably feel guilty about this later but he's willing to bear the guilt for this.

''What do you want, Draco?'' Harry asks, and Draco shakes his head when the boy reaches for the zipper of his pants.

''Just...let me touch you. That's enough for now.''

It's not that he doesn't want to fuck Harry, but he's been so strung out lately that he's probably not going to last long enough to fuck his younger brother. Harry simply nods, allowing his older brother to fondle and rub at his clit between his calloused fingers, the digits already wet and sticky.

''How long...'' Draco stops for a moment to steal a kiss from Harry's lips, and it's so much better the girls he's kissed in the past.''...is this going to last?''

''For four more days at least. Or another week.''

Draco huffs out a breathless laugh, ''Fantastic. Enough time for me to fuck you this coming week. Fuck, Harry, your cunt's so fucking wet.'' He nudges the boy's feet apart and lightly slaps at Harry's cunt, and it's enough for Harry to start shaking, leaning onto Draco for support.

''It turns you on, doesn't it?'' Draco insistently flicks at the boy's swollen clit before he pinches it between his fingers. ''The thought of me, your older brother, playing with your cunt like this?''

''Draco.'' Harry whines and it's such a pleasure to have his name rolling off so sweetly from Harry. ''Surely...oh...surely this isn't enough.''

''Shh.'' He soothes the boy with a chaste kiss to his forehead. ''Trust me. It is. For now.''

He spends the next fifteen minutes alternating between light slaps to Harry's cunt and playing with his clit until his younger brother is a whimpering mess. Harry isn't kidding when he had said that he was sensitive because Draco hasn't even fingerfucked him yet and there's already so much slick.

Harry muffles his cries and moans against Draco's neck when he comes, trembling and far too sensitive, his inner thighs coated with his own release. His cheeks is an attractive shade of light pink, eyes bright and his smile far too sated.

''You...'' Draco groans when Harry laughs at the damp spot on the crotch of his grey light-colored slacks.

''You came in your pants and I didn't even do anything!''

''Shut it, Harry.'' He makes the boy lick his fingers clean and Harry does it with obvious relish.

Draco waits for the guilt to come but it doesn't. Instead he feels...at ease. No guilt whatsoever at the fact that had just did something quite indecent with his younger brother. It's the most fun he's had in weeks to be completely honest.

Fuck. He can't wait to taste Harry's cunt for himself.

''Thank you.'' Draco kisses Harry's forehead and then the tip of his nose. ''I should really go and get cleaned up.'' He grimaces, glancing down at the damp spot on his pants. ''Wash up and get some sleep, alright?''

Harry affectionately nuzzles his cheek against Draco's shoulder before he nods.

''Goodnight, Draco. I'm glad you're back home.''

''Me too. Being home has never felt this good.''

x.x.x

Lucius slips into Harry's room twenty minutes later, the boy already freshly showered and clad in nothing but his silken dressing gown. Looking so very satisfied and accomplished.

''I trust that you managed to...help Draco.''

''Mm. He was so very hesitant at first but...'' Harry tugs at the knot of his dressing gown. ''....he couldn't resist.''

''No sane man can resist your charm and beauty, my dear boy.'' His son preens at the compliment and Lucius finds his gaze traveling downwards.

He gets onto the bed, nudging his knee between the boy's thighs, ''Did he fuck you?''

''No.'' Harry twirls a strand of Lucius's hair around his finger. ''But he plans on doing so soon.'' The boy clamps his thighs together when Lucius teases at his opening with a finger. ''Mm...not tonight, daddy. I'm still so sensitive. James and you didn't allow me any rest the past few days. My pussy _hurts_ , daddy.''

The spike in James's and Lucius's sexual appetite was...well, it was highly amusing, but the sex was better than ever. Now that he's got a cunt and that he's capable of achieving multiple orgasms, James and Lucius are more than eager to make him do just that. Just last night, he's got James eating his cunt out like a starved man before passing him over to Lucius and both of them had taken turns tongue-fucking him and fucking him, making Harry gush and squirt so much that he thinks he surely must have passed out at some point of time.

''Just a taste, sweetheart. Daddy wants to taste you.''

''But you won't stop once you've had a taste, daddy.'' Harry points out playfully, still refusing to spread his legs. ''Behave, daddy!'' He laughs when his father attempts to force his thighs apart, the yearning evident in his eyes. ''It's James's turn to spend time with me tomorrow and he's just as bad as you are. I'm not going to get any rest at this rate. And there's still Draco.''

Lucius mouths at Harry's shoulder, ''You taste so sweet, my boy. Especially there. Don't you want to sit on daddy's face again? Let daddy taste how sweet you are?''

At Lucius's persuasive tone, Harry finally allows his father to push his thighs apart.

''Just a quick taste, alright daddy?''

x.x.x

[The next day]

''Ah, James-'' Harry tugs at James's hair and he's not sure if he's trying to tug the male closer or push his head away. ''S-stop. I can't-'' His thighs are quivering from his recent orgasm and James's cheeks and chin are slick with Harry's release.

He's spread out on top of James's desk at work. Harry thinks he should have headed straight to Potter manor after class instead of deciding to wait for James to end work in his office.

''Just...once more. Please.'' James pleads, and Harry jerks when the male's rough stubble drags against the sensitive folds of his cunt.

''You're supposed to be working on your report.''

''But this is much more fun than that stupid report.''

Harry props himself up on his elbows, and even he has to admit that he quite likes the sight of James in between his legs.

''Both my father and you. Insatiable.''

''You love it.'' James wipes at his mouth with the back of his palm. ''I bet Draco enjoyed it too.'' He leans in and flicks the tip of his tongue against Harry's clit.

''He did and- _fuck_.'' Harry squeezes his thighs together. ''I am this close to kicking you in the face, James Potter.'' He slips off the desk and picks up James's pants, tossing it at the male's face. ''Now, be a good man and finish your work. I'll head off to the manor first.''

''Aye, aye.'' James cleans up as much as he can and gets dressed before he helps Harry, expertly looping the boy's Slytherin tie into a perfect knot.

''What do you want to eat for dinner?'' When James opens his mouth to answer, the boy interjects with a quick, ''And 'you' is not an answer.''

James mutters a, ''Damn it!'' under his breath and Harry kisses him on the chin.

''That sour spicy pasta thing you made the last time.''

''Tom yum pasta?''

James nods, ''Yeah, that was really good.'' He runs his fingers through Harry's disheveled hair, combing the strands down. ''I'll see you later, babe. Love you.''

''Love you too, daddy.''

x.x.x

 

 


	15. A Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing The Dark Lord.

Lucius briskly makes his way towards the hall where their monthly Death Eater meetings are usually held, Narcissa and Draco in tow. It was much more convenient when Malfoy manor used to be headquarters, but with Lucius working with the Ministry, it was decided by the Dark Lord that they would make use of Bellatrix's manor instead. It wouldn't do to arouse further suspicion, especially with Lucius's position in the Ministry.

It's twenty minutes before nine but more than half the seats around the table are already filled up; the Zabinis, Yaxley, Dolohov, the Carrows, Rowle and a handful of others.

''Potter. Black.'' Lucius greets as he chooses his seat near the front of the table, trying not to let his amusement show when he sees that they're seated on either side of Severus. ''Severus.''

The Potions master looks as if he had consumed something extremely sour, clearly not amused himself at the expression on Lucius's face. The clack of Bellatrix's heels against the floor informs them of her presence as sweeps into the room with her husband, Rodulphus. He takes a seat next to James Potter and within seconds they're deep already deep in conversation about something.

Potter, although only recently introduced into their circle, gets along surprisingly well with most of them. Even Bellatrix, who usually has trouble trusting those who are not family, has warmed up to him. Of course, there are still a small minority that are skeptical of him since he is Head Auror afterall.

The remaining seats around the table becomes lesser as the time ticks closer to nine. The double doors swing open and the whole room falls completely silent the moment the Dark Lord enters, followed by an all too familiar sound as Nagini slithers in behind him. It is only recently, perhaps two years ago, that the Dark Lord managed to regain his human form once again. He would have succeeded much earlier if not for Dumbledore's and the Order's interference.

''It would seem-'' Voldemort begins as he takes his seat at the head of the table. ''-that the attack led by Bellatrix and Draco last weekend has proved effective. Sirius, has the Order decided on the next course of action?''

Sirius bows his head in respect before he speaks, ''The Order are in a panic, my Lord. They've lost Alastor Moody. Dumbledore is planning on recruiting more people to join the Order. At the same time, I heard from the gameskeeper, Hagrid, that Dumbledore is planning on sending him to liaise with the giants.''

The Dark Lord seems very pleased with the update, idly stroking the top of Nagini's head as he mulls over the words.

''Although we have currently regained the upper hand here, it would be best not to underestimate the old fool. Even if they manage to gain more followers, the number of people joining us will steadily increase as well. Lucius.'' He turns to address the man, straightening up in his seat. ''I trust that your son will be ready to receive the Dark Mark soon?''

''Yes, my Lord. He turns seventeen in a week's time. My Lord, if I may bring something up for discussion?''

The Dark Lord makes a gesture with his hand as if to say, '' _Proceed_.''

''It has been brought to my attention that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have expressed their interest in joining us as Death Eaters.''

As expected, shocked gasps and curious murmurs broke out around the table. Mocking laughs too. Lucius ignores it all, keeping his calm gaze trained on the Dark Lord. There was no disgust or amusement on the Dark Lord's face, much to Lucius's surprise. Simply... _curiosity_.

''Go on, Lucius. You have my attention.''

Yaxley speaks up, alarmed, ''My Lord, with all due respect, a filthy Mudblood and a Weasley?'''

Sirius leans forward in his seat to address Yaxley, lips slightly thinned at the choice of words, ''She may be a Muggleborn, but I can assure you that she's smarter than a lot of pureblooded offsprings. Besides, she has expressed keen interest in the Dark Arts.''

''And how would you know that?''

''Because I am the one who granted her permission to seek out several books related to the Dark Arts in the Restricted section of the library.'' Sirius answers coolly, promptly shutting Yaxley up (for now).

Another Death Eater, Dolohov, raises a question, ''The Weasley boy then? His parents are part of the Order.''

It's James who chooses to answer this time around, ''The fact that he chose us proves that he's not as foolish as his parents, don't you think?''

Rodulphus shares a look with Bellatrix, ''How would you know that Dumbledore are not using them as spies?''

Lucius makes it a point to look at everyone around the table as he answers, ''Both of them are willing to be tested with Veritaserum. I'm sure that speaks volume about their sincerity in wanting to serve the Dark Lord. And Black is accurate. The Granger girl is smart. That I have to admit.''

Yaxley's expression crumples into that of obvious contempt, ''You're going soft, Lucius. In the past, you wouldn't even hesitate at killing off a Mudblood. Now you're siding them just because your son is friends with one? Before you know it, you're going to be a foolish Muggle-loving idiot like your son.'' The man sneers.

Both Lucius and Draco stiffen at the insult but before they can retaliate, Bellatrix stands up from her seat, slipping her wand out and pointing it at Yaxley.

''Don't you dare insult my sister's husband and their son like that, Yaxley. You are _nothing_ compared to them.''

Yaxley  nervously shifts his gaze to the wand in Bellatrix's hand, ''Come now, Bellatrix.'' He attempts to soothe. ''A Mudblood? Us Death Eaters have always been purebloods!''

''It is not up for you to decide that, Yaxley. The Dark Lord will be the one to do so.'' Bellatrix hisses.

Rodulphus places a hand on her arm and murmurs something, guiding her to seat down once again.

Severus clears his throat, ''Black and Lucius are right. The Granger girl is indeed...remarkable for a witch her age. The Weasley boy does have his merits too. As of now, only three of the Weasleys are recognized as members of the Order. Arthur, Molly and Percy Weasley. Their other sons have all taken a neutral stand. It would be easier to persuade them over to our side with one of them with us as Death Eater.''

James hums his agreement, ''It's the same with the Muggleborns too. Think about it. This...hate we have towards the Muggleborns will be our downfall.'' He sharpens his gaze when both Yaxley and Dolohov scoffs. ''60% of them are neutral but what makes you think that they won't follow Dumbledore? With Hermione, a Muggleborn, as a Death Eater, it would be easier to sway the Muggleborns over to our side. Some of you may think that whoever the Muggleborns choose to support will not affect the outcome of the war, but we need all the support we can get.''

The rest of the Death Eaters are starting to look thoughtful now that Severus and James have made their points. They whisper amongst themselves until the Dark Lord demands for their attention once again, putting the topic on hold momentarily. Ultimately, it does not matter what each of them think about it for the Dark Lord would be the one to make the decision.

''Narcissa. Lucius.'' He dismisses the rest of the Death Eaters once the meeting ends and most of them file out of the room quickly. ''Regarding the matter which you brought up...'' The Dark Lord gently strokes a knuckle along the top of Nagini's head. ''...I wish to speak to Harry regarding this.''

''I understand, my Lord. I will inform him that you wish to meet him.''

''I am...looking forward to branding him as one of mine, Lucius. Draco has proven to be a very worthy Death Eater and I'm certain that Harry will not disappoint me as well.'' He rises up from his seat and hisses something at Nagini in Parseltongue. ''I will drop by the manor tomorrow to speak with him.''

x.x.x

''Potter, there is something that we must discuss.''

James slides off his glasses, wearily pinching at the bridge of his nose, ''That's one thing that I don't want to hear. Especially on a Monday morning.''

''Trust me, Potter. Your office is the last place I want to be at. Especially on a Monday.'' Lucius retorts, levitating away the stack of papers from the seat and setting it down on the desk instead. ''The Dark Lord wishes to speak to Harry regarding Granger's and Weasley's wish to join the Death Eaters.''

''And...?''

''Like the both of us, the Dark Lord...'' Lucius isn't exactly sure how to phrase it but he has to anyway. ''...is interested in pretty things as well.'' It takes a while for the realization to dawn on James and he sits up straighter in his seat. ''I assume that you understand what I'm getting at, Potter?''

''You mean...the Dark Lord might show an interest in Harry? Blimey! It's bad enough that I have to share him with you! Now the Dark Lord too?''

Lucius rolls his eyes at the man's dramatics, ''Oh, quit your whining, Potter. I would say that the Dark Lord will definitely show an interest in Harry. I'm afraid that we have no choice in this matter, Potter.''

''Well, not that I mind or anything. I'm not stupid enough to stop the Dark Lord from going after whoever or whatever he wants.'' James shrugs his shoulders in an easygoing manner. ''Harry is attractive. You sure he doesn't have any Veela blood in him? He's got blokes front, left, right and centre fallin' for him.''

''Trust me, I question myself as well at times.'' Lucius rises up from his seat and adjusts his robes. ''Have you gone through the documents which I passed to you last week?''

''Err...'' James glances at the stack of papers to his left. ''I'm sure it's there somewhere.''

''Until now, it boggles me as to why Cornelius appointed you as Head Auror, Potter.''

''Trust me, I question myself as well at times.''

x.x.x

Harry thinks that he might be shaking as he nears the study, smoothing down the robes Narcissa had specially picked out for him for the nth time. His hands are trembling and his palms clammy and Harry feels as if he might throw up. Right, better not. Not exactly the best way to convince the Dark Lord.

He takes a deep breath, exhales and adjusts his robes again. You can do this. It's just the Dark Lord. No big deal. Just the most powerful and fearsome wizard ever. That's all.

The door leading into Lucius's study is already open, but the spacious well-decorated study is empty. Harry heaves a quiet sigh of momentary relief but it doesn't last long when he feels another presence fill up the room a few seconds later. The overwhelming feeling of sheer power that surrounds him tells him that it's the Dark Lord himself. Without lifting his head up, Harry calmly turns around and sinks to his knees to mirror a submissive position. Considering that he isn't a Death Eater yet, it would be best for him to show his utmost respect for the Dark Lord.

''My Lord.'' He greets politely, making sure to keep his tone light and the respect that he has for the man bleeds into his tone.

Yes, this is the man who has tortured and killed countless of people and to be kneeling before him...it is simply a feeling that Harry is unable to put into words. This is also the man who will change all of their lives for the better.

''You may rise.'' It's then that Harry realizes how different the Dark Lord sounds compared to the last time Harry had heard him speak two years ago.

Gracefully, Harry rises and with bated breath, he slowly raises his head up to finally meet the Dark Lord's gaze. Instead of the form that the Dark Lord had last taken on, Harry is greeted by someone who looks entirely human. It's too late to stop it and a startled gasp slips past his lips.

''I apologize, my Lord. I...'' The Dark Lord's eyes are so very red. ''It was not my intention to be rude.'' He bows his head in apology, heart hammering madly against his ribcage.

A finger tips his chin up and Harry is forced to meet the man's gaze this time round.

''I take no offense, Harry. It is a surprise, is it not? The last time we met, I was still in that form.'' The Dark Lord gently grips Harry by the chin, turning his face to the side a little. ''It's been two years and you've grown...beautifully since then. You're a popular topic among the Death Eaters. They speak of how you've grown and I had to see for myself.''

Harry has always loved compliments and he can't help but to feel extremely flattered to have managed to capture the attention of the Dark Lord himself.

''You flatter me, my Lord, but thank you.''

The Dark Lord brushes a knuckle against the curve of Harry's cheekbones and he forces himself to not fidget, ''Your parents and Draco have served me faithfully all these years. I have high expectations of you, Harry.''

It's nerve-wracking to hear something like that from the Dark Lord himself. For years, the Malfoys and Bellatrix have always been the Dark Lord's most favored Death Eaters. Harry feels the expectation weighing down on his shoulders at that very moment.

''I will serve you to the very best of my ability, my Lord.''

''I am certain...'' The Dark Lord brushes the pad of his thumb across Harry's knuckles. ''...that you will, Harry.''

 x.x.x

 


	16. Surprises & Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James tells Harry the good news and Lucius doesn't know if the news that the Dark Lord has for him is good or bad.

''Thank you, Albert. I really can't express how truly grateful I am that you've won this case for me.'' James clasps the lawyer's hand in a firm handshake, slipping a pouch full of Galleons from the inner pocket of his robes with his free hand. ''Here, for all your troubles.''

Albert shakes his head, declining the payment with a polite smile, ''I'm sure Lucius has told you that there would be no need for payment, Mr. Potter. I can't accept that-''

Insistent, James presses the pouch into the lawyer's palm and gives him a friendly clap on the shoulder, ''Take it, I insist. Let's all meet together for drinks next time, eh?''

The pair of them stroll out from the court room, James in extremely high spirits upon hearing the verdict from the Judge. He tucks the A4-sized envelope under his arm. A case like this would usually stretch on for months, but thanks to Lucius's _coughauthorityandstatuscough_ , they had to managed to wrap it up within a month. Ah, nothing that money and status cannot solve.

''Judging by that silly smile on your face, I take it that everything went well, Potter.'' They're greeted by Lucius at the entrance of the courtroom, cane in hand and his formal Ministry of Magic robes draped over his right arm. Probably just out from a meeting then.

''All thanks to you, Lucius.'' James clears his throat before he addresses the older Malfoy. ''I really am thankful to you and if there's _anything_ -''

''Cut it, Potter. It's making the both of us uncomfortable.'' The Head Auror lets out a loud laugh instead, knowing that Lucius understands that he's really thankful for everything.

The corridor is a hustle and bustle of officers, some of them hurrying into the courtroom and others briskly making their way towards the office at the end.

''James!'' Lily hurries past the door just as he's about to leave, and her lawyer shuffles off quickly towards the other end when he catches sight of Lucius and Albert. ''James, surely you're not this heartless,'' She clutches at the sleeve of his robes, voice choked up with emotions and cheeks stained with tears. ''I can't...it's impossible for me to get by with just the house.''

He pries her fingers off his sleeves with disdain, ''Well, you've got your job, haven't you? I'm sure you'll be able to make ends meet. And-'' He gestures to the golden wedding band that's still snug around her finger. ''-you should take that off soon. I really don't want anyone else thinking that we're still together.''

A tear slides down Lily's cheek and she's humiliated. Angrily, she wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand, ''Who are you?'' She whispers, tone heavy with hurt and despair. ''You're not the James Potter that I fell in love and got married with. What changed you, James?''

''I believe you know the answer to that, Lily.''

x.x.x

Lucius finds Harry lounging about in the reading room when he returns home that evening. The boy is clad in nothing else but one of Lucius's black silken dressing robes and he has a book, probably one of Draco's Muggle literature novels), propped open in his lap. The tension that he's been shouldering since the meeting with Cornelius ebbs away.

''I take it that your mother isn't home.''

That can be the only reason why Harry is bold enough to be wearing something that belongs to his father.

Lazily, the dark-haired boy lifts his head up to address the older Malfoy, ''She went out to have dinner and run some errands with Aunt Narcissa.''

Harry marks the page that he's currently at with the tip of his wand and the right-hand corner of the page glows for a second before it fades. He shuts the book and sets it aside, getting up on his feet to approach his father.

''You look exhausted, Father.'' Carefully, he slides off his father's robes, a deep royal blue today, careful not to crease it too much before he folds it neatly and drapes it over the back of the armchair. ''James as well. The two of you are obviously not resting enough.'' The distaste is clearly evident in the boy's tone.

Lucius takes hold of his son's left arm and rolls the sleeves of the gown up, revealing the Dark Mark on the boy's inner left forearm. The beauty of it stands out against the milky paleness of Harry's skin, and Lucius raises it up to his lips, tenderly kissing the mark. It's already been a few days since Harry has been branded with it but the pride that Lucius has for his boy still lingers on strongly. Like their parents, both Draco and Harry take immense pride in bearing the Dark Mark.

''Cornelius is...paranoid.'' The corners of Lucius's lips tip up into a smirk. ''Well, I suppose one cannot blame that fool for feeling that way. Especially after having seen the Dark Mark over the Ministry of Magic building that day. The Aurors have no choice but to take on extra shifts.''

''James told me that the Aurors who were killed that night were all ''insignificant''. He barely even knows their names! Honestly, he's having way too much fun.'' There's no disapproval, simply plain amusement and affection for the man that he's speaking about.

Lucius allows Harry to loop their arms together, the boy leading him towards the dining room, ''I instructed the house elves to prepare a few of your favorite dishes, daddy. I had no idea what you'd like...'' He trails off when his father tugs at the loose knot that's holding the dressing gown together, swiftly pressing him up against the edge of the dining table. ''I suppose, if you'd like, I can put myself on the menu for tonight's dinner as well.'' The dark-haired boy teases.

It's risky because Narcissa could return home soon, but Harry really can't bring himself to care. Lucius's gaze is heavy and the yearning he has for his son multiplies.

''I take it that the potion hasn't worn off yet?'' Lucius, not bothering to slip his leather hand-gloves of, slides his hand in between his son's thighs, satisfied when his palm comes into contact with moist heat.

''It's probably going...'' Harry spreads his legs a little wider, showing off the sheer lacy white piece that he had opted to wear that night. Best to go with slutty sometimes. ''...to wear off in a day or two. I'm not too sure if that's a good-'' His breath hitches when Lucius pinches the flimsy fabric between gloved fingers; the black leather of his glove a contrast against the translucent white of his son's panties. ''-thing or a bad thing. Honestly, daddy. James and you are both horrible.''

It's endearing how Harry loves whining about it but Lucius knows for a fact that the boy secretly loves the fact that he's powerful enough to reduce both Lucius and James into such a mess. The boy has got them thinking with their cocks, that's for sure.

''You complain endlessly, but you always end up begging for more, my dear boy. Are you really going to blame daddy when you've got such a greedy cunt?'' Lucius trails the tip of his nose along the curve of Harry's jawline, following it up with little kisses against the boy's dewy skin while he palms at his son's pussy, intent on drawing out those lust-field mewls that Lucius loves very much.

He continues, gaze drawn to the damp spot that's starting to form on the fabric where Harry's slick is soaking through, making it seem even more see-through, ''Besides, if you plan on bearing a heir for Potter, it will be easier for you to conceive in this state. The chances of him impregnating you will be much higher.''

 _Impregnating_. The way the word rolls off Lucius's tongue has Harry attempting to clench his thighs together.

Harry clutches at his father's shoulders because that's the only way he's capable of holding himself up right now. He's practically weak in the knees with the idea of Lucius fucking him open with his gloves still intact.

''Do you think he'll want it, daddy?'' Harry shifts a little and the silken dressing gown slips off his shoulders, the material hanging on the crook of his elbows instead.

Lucius uses a finger to tug Harry's panties to the side, ''Why ask such a silly question, my boy? Do you not see the yearning on his face when he's with you, when he fucks you and how he rubs his palms over your belly whenever he comes deep inside of you? That should be answer enough, Harry.'' Teasingly, Lucius drags the tip of his gloved finger along the boy's slit, staining the leather with a clear, sticky substance.

Lucius brings it up to his lips, dragging the flat of his tongue against the sweet-salty drops.

''If it wasn't for my marriage with your mother...'' Harry's cheeks bloom pink because he knows what is on his father's mind and really, it shouldn't be making him feel so bloody aroused.

Aroused enough for a gush of slick to stain his new panties.

''Daddy, you know that it's not...mmm...'' He momentarily forgets what he's about to say when his father works his pussy open with two fingers, the digits slipping in easily enough since Lucius had fucked Harry before leaving for work that morning. ''...it's not impossible. Oh...fuck!'' Harry reaches back and grips the edge of the table, shamelessly spreading his legs wider.

Lucius fingerfucking him while Harry still has his panties on is probably one of the hottest things ever.

The sensation is entirely different with Lucius's leather gloves still on, but it's not unpleasant. Far from it. In fact, it has the walls of Harry's cunt pulsing hotly as the leather rubs against the insides. The gloves are stained with slick by now and each time his father drives his fingers in, twisting and crooking them, there seems to be more slick.

''Perhaps sometime in the near future. But for now, I am content with having you as my son.'' Harry weakly slaps a palm against his father's chest upon hearing those sweet, honeyed words and Lucius thinks it's endearing how his boy can still be so shy,

Lucius can't deny the fact that it is indeed a tempting thought. Then again, although incest relationships among pureblood families are all too common, pregnancy is not. Although current wizarding laws recognize same-sex relationships, incestuous relationships are definitely against the law. Unless...influential parties are concerned (read: purebloods who are able to buy their way into marrying members of their own family). Pregnancy would be another matter altogether. It is a thought that Lucius tucks away in the back of his mind for now.

He draws his fingers out and a string of sticky juices connect the tip of his fingers to Harry's cunt. Effortlessly, Lucius lifts the boy up onto the table, both of them paying no heed to one of the antique vases that topples over onto the floor with a ear-piercing crash. Lucius claims his seat at the head of the table and what a wonderful sight is it for tired eyes; Harry's thighs wantonly spread, his panties wet and his fleshy cunt so very pink.

With a cheeky grin, Harry props himself up on his elbows,

''Bon appetit, Father.''

Lucius wastes no time in pressing his face up against his boy's cunt, savoring the sticky liquid that's steadily dripping down his thighs and oh, what a fine meal indeed. Ever since Harry had consumed the potion, he's been much more sensitive and Lucius had nearly swore when the boy had squirted the first time, thrashing on the bed as Lucius pinned him down against the mattress. Since then, James and he has been trying to find out just how long Harry can last before he falls asleep from sheer exhaustion.

''Daddy-'' Harry whines when Lucius stops him from pressing his thighs together, prying it apart as he relentlessly licks and sucks and nips at the all-too tempting treat in front of him. Lucius's chin is a mess of saliva and slick and gone was his usually controlled demeanor.

''Now, now. You should know better that I do like to...savor my food, Harry. It's rude to rush through a meal.''

Lucius vaguely hears Harry swearing at him.

x.x.x

''What's this?''

Harry suspiciously eyes the A4-sized brown envelope that's on the table. There's even a pretty yellow ribbon around it. He turns to James for an answer but the older male simply gestures for him to open it.

''Consider it another birthday present from me.''

''Seriously? Not that I'm ungrateful, but you've bought me a lot of things, daddy. But oh! I really love those robes you got for me. Even Father approves of them. He grudgingly admitted that you do have some sort of taste afterall.'' Plopping down onto the sofa, the dark-haired boy reaches for the envelope, eager to find out what the contents are. ''And-'' His grin turns sly. ''-the panties too. Father all but ripped it off me yesterday night.''

''What?! He tore it?!'' James yelps in disbelief. ''Bloody hell, those were really pricey knickers! And I wanted to see you in them!'' He whines, clearly displeased that the opportunity has been ruined by the older Malfoy.

Harry's laughter rings out sweetly in the room and James can't help but to be drawn to that sound, padding over to join Harry on the sofa. He loops an arm around the boy's shoulders, watching as the younger male slips the ribbon off.

''Should I be alarmed that there's a Ministry of Magic seal on the envelope?''

''No, not really. Go on, open it.''

Harry peels off the lid of the envelope and peers inside, his curiosity heightening when he sees a thin stack of documents inside, drawing the papers out. James is restless next to him, fidgeting and all, and Harry smacks him soundly on the thigh.

''Read it aloud.'' James instructs.

_''...The Judge held that the respondent has behaved in such a way that the petitioner cannot reasonably be expected to live with the respondent, that the marriage between James Potter and Lily Luna Evans has broken down irretrievably and decreed that said marriage be dissolved unless sufficient cause be shown to the Court within seven weeks from the making of this decree why such decree should not be made absolute.''_

Silence greets them once Harry finishes reading from the paper and James gazes at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of response. He's been dying to tell Harry about this but he didn't want to say anything until the divorce was finalized. The silence is a tad unnerving somehow.

''This...is this for real?''

''Yeah, see? There's the Ministry seal and everything.'' James grins broadly, gesturing to the bottom of the paper. ''It's only been finalized yesterday. I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to make sure that I got everything settled. It's over. It's finally well and truly over, Harry.''

To be rid of the marriage that has been weighing down on his shoulder for years is a relief. It sounds harsh, but that's the truth of it.

''I...it's just...I mean...'' At a loss for words, Harry settles for drawing James into a tight, tight hug instead to convey his happiness.

Any normal person would feel like a home-wrecker, maybe feel the slightest shred of guilt for breaking up a marriage. But not Harry. He feels far from guilty or pity for Lily Evans. He kinds of want to be all up in her fact gloating to her about it. Hah.

''How do you feel?'' Harry asks, his words muffled as he nuzzles his face against the crook of James's neck.

''I suppose...I'm not feeling the loss. I've lost her, but I have you now. That's all that matters now. I can finally build a new life.'' He leans back, closing his hands around the boy's smaller ones. ''Thank you.''

''Silly. You know you have nothing to thank me for right? All I did was seduce you. Blatantly. You are aware that I'm the one who practically broke your marriage up?'' It's the smug way that Harry says it that has James dragging him in for a messy kiss, both of them laughing breathlessly when they draw back for air.

''You're such a fucking little shit.''

''And yet you love me.''

Harry's still wearing it around his neck; the ring with the Potter crest which James had given to him. He has two around the chain now. One which belongs to James and the other one which was gifted to him on his sixteenth birthday by his father. It's proof that Harry is owned by these two men and nothing arouses Lucius and James more than knowing that Harry belongs to them.

Mind, body and soul.

''And yet, I do not regret it.''

They kiss, slower this time round until Harry whispers against his lips, ''Just so you know...'' He guides James's right hand down to his ass. ''...I'm wearing the green one tonight. The one with James Potter's stitched in gold at the back.''

''You really are a fucking little shit, you minx.''

x.x.x

The announcement that the Dark Lord makes at the next Death Eater meeting comes as a surprise, but it's not an unpleasant one. It is, however, met with mixed reactions.

''My Lord, surely you're not serious about this.'' Yaxley protests as he stands up from his seat.

Bellatrix glares at him from where she's seated and he flinches, ''Are you questioning our Master's decision?''

''I...no...'' The man falters, but he picks up his courage once again, clearly intent on proving his point, ''My Lord, they will see us as a joke. All these years, only purebloods are known to have served you! Besides, how are we to know if we can trust those two? This could cost us the war, my Lord.''

Harry thinks that he really hates Yaxley. Useless good-for-nothing. All talk and no action. But Harry keeps silent as it is not his place to speak. He is new afterall. Unlike Yaxley, he's immensely pleased with the Dark Lord's decision and he can't wait till the meetings ends so that he can relay the good news to his best friends.

''The decision has been made, Yaxley.'' Rodulphus answers in that deep, quiet voice of his and it's a subtle warning for the other Death Eater. ''It is an insult to question what the Dark Lord has decided. He knows what is best for us.''

''And bringing in a Mudblood and a blood traitor is best for us?'' Yaxley sneers. ''With all due respect, my Lord, I hardly think that a stupid seventeen year old who lacks experience-'' He glares over at Harry, who is trying very best not to roll his eyes. ''-knows what is best for us.''

''Watch your mouth, Yaxley.'' Draco snarls, his fingers tightening around his wand. ''It would do good for you to know your place before you attempt to speak.''

Sirius addresses the other Death Eater with an expression of barely concealed disgust, ''Yes, do know your place, Yaxley. The Malfoys have served the Dark Lord with utmost loyalty all these years. They've done than you have possibly managed to achieve. It is as what Rodulphus says. The Dark Lord knows what is best for us and for the upcoming war.''

''I do not see how a filthy Mudblood is capable of helping us-''

''That is enough, Yaxley.'' The Dark Lord hisses in a chilling tone, looking utterly displeased and regarding Yaxley with a look as if he's some sort of vermin at the table. ''I will not have you question my decisions or insult Lucius and his family. If you do not wish to end up as Nagini's dinner, I suggest that you sit down and keep your worthless comments to yourself.''

Nagini hisses viciously in response, her beady eyes trained at the Death Eater and he has no choice but to sit down, clearly not wanting to end up as the snake's dinner. It's certainly a fate that none wishes to meet.

''It is true that only purebloods have served me all these years.'' The Dark Lord continues, regarding each and every one of them, and Harry resists the urge to fidget in his seat when those red eyes fall upon him. ''However, this is a war that we must win. For that to happen, certain changes will have to take place. We cannot afford to have the Muggleborns become followers of Dumbledore. I have failed once and I do not wish for history to repeat itself. I believe that the witch and her friend will be of much use to us. They will receive the Dark Mark when the time comes.''

The Dark Lord's words are final and anyone sane enough knows better than to argue with Voldemort himself. By the end of the meeting, Yaxley is still seething and he rudely brushes past Lucius, making sure to knock against the male's shoulder.

''What the hell crawled up his ass?''

Sirius makes a face at Yaxley's retreating back, ''Jealousy. With Bellatrix and Lucius closest to the Dark Lord, Yaxley has no chance of becoming one of his favored Death Eaters. Not to mention that his son's a bloody useless clotpole too. A far cry from Draco and you. I'm telling you, he's going to get himself killed one day.''

''Lucius, I would like to have a word with you.'' The Dark Lord stands up and Nagini slithers over to where Sirius is, coiling around his left leg affectionately.

Lucius excuses himself from Bellatrix, Rodolphus and his brother, briskly making his way over towards the vacant study next to the meeting room.

''My Lord?''

Voldemort gestures to the armchair opposite of him and Lucius takes a seat. It's odd, and some might think otherwise, but Lucius thinks that it's actually much more nerve-wracking to face the Dark Lord in his human form.

''The attack that Harry and Draco led two nights ago...I have to say that I'm tremendously impressed, Lucius. Draco has always been magnificent but together with Harry, I dare say that they're unstoppable.'' One might think that the Dark Lord does not pay attention to his Death Eaters but he knows and he observes. ''While Draco has more of a strategic mind, Harry is particularly skilled in dueling. Perhaps it is time that you have Bellatrix or Sirius train him in using the Unforgivable Curses.''

Lucius nods his agreement, folding his hands on top of his thigh, ''As you wish, my Lord.'' He hesitates for a moment before continuing. ''My Lord, I apologize if Harry's suggestion for his friends to join us as Death Eaters has caused a rift between you and...a handful of them.''

''Now, Lucius. Do you really think that I care what they think of me? What I care about is the war. My powers diminished greatly the first time I was defeated and I cannot afford that this time round. Attempting to regain my human form was not easily achievable. Though I'm hardly keen of the idea of introducing a Muggleborn into our ranks, I have to admit that it is crucial we have their support. Dumbledore may be an old fool, but he's not entirely useless. It would not do us good to underestimate him.'' The Dark Lord cocks his head to the side slightly. ''However, this is not what I wish to speak to you about.''

''Speak your mind, my Lord.''

''What I wish to know is that...why does young Harry smell so very fertile, Lucius?''

The question takes Lucius off-guard for a good ten seconds.

''A genitalia changing potion, my Lord.'' Lucius manages to offer as an answer once he finally gathers his wits. ''As you are aware, Harry is in a...open relationship with James Potter and myself. We had him consume a genitalia changing for our own...well, I'm sure you understand. It seems that Severus might have brewed it a tad too strong.''

''Ah, I see.'' The Dark Lord's initial curiosity is now replaced with thoughtfulness. ''I have been wondering about that ever since I came by your Manor to speak with Harry. And how is it, Lucius?''

''I'm sorry, my Lord...but are you actually-''

''Come now. Humor me, Lucius.'' Voldemort reclines back against the seat.

''It is...'' Lucius swallows, his throat dry all of a sudden. ''It is a pleasure like no other, my Lord. Truly divine and all I can say is that it is enough to overwhelm the most powerful of men, my Lord. Perhaps I may sound biased for Harry is my son, but you would want no other after having a taste of him.''

''And who else has your son spread his legs for, Lucius?''

It is not an insult, but merely simple curiosity.

''Apart from James Potter and I, Draco as well, my Lord. My Lord, it may not be my place to ask you this, but is there a reason why...'' He's not exactly sure how to phrase his question without getting himself Crucio-ed.

The Dark Lord laughs, but it's not a mocking sort of laugh.

''Why the sudden interest? I suppose I will be honest with you, Lucius. You, apart from Bellatrix, are the only I can trust. I wish for a heir, Lucius. It has been said, though I do not know how credible it is, that only the youngest child coming from a pureblood family is capable of bearing me one. There is no doubt that that there are more than enough of my followers who are all too willing to offer me their sons and daughters, Lucius, but I do not trust them. There are those who pledge their undying loyalty to me but are plotting to take over my throne. You and your family, on the other hand, have served me faithfully all these years. Even when I lost my powers after the first war. You have sacrificed and done a great deal of things for me, but perhaps, I have another request to ask of you as your Dark Lord.''

A pause.

''I wish for Harry to bear me a heir, Lucius.''

x.x.x

 


	17. A Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his decision.

''A heir?''

''Yes, a heir. The Dark Lord wishes for Harry to bear him one. It is said that only the youngest child of a pureblood family is capable of bearing him a heir. He does not trust others, Narcissa. I suppose that is one of the reasons why he has approached us regarding this.''

Bellatrix reaches over to squeeze her sister's hand when she sees just how helpless Narcissa looks, ''It will be an honor like no other, my dear sister. The Dark Lord has always wanted a heir to call his own. Harry-'' She directs a fond smile at him over the table. ''-is the best person for this.''

''But Father, Harry...he's only _seventeen_.'' Draco stresses out, casting a worried look at his younger brother. ''Male pregnancies are not all that common. I am sure that you're aware of the fact that it may come with complications. The chances of it happening are low...but still.''

''The younger he is, the more fertile he will be, Draco. The chances are much higher that way. Also, the Dark Lord will ensure that your brother will be cared for in the best way possible.'' He assures his older son before turning his attention to Harry. ''Harry, I understand that this may come as a shock for you. The Dark Lord is not going to force this upon you if you do not wish it. It is entirely up to you.''

Lucius may not look as if he is worried but deep down, he is aware of the problems that his son might encounter should he wish to take the risk.

Harry has to agree with his Aunt Bellatrix. To bear an heir for the Dark Lord, the most powerful man alive, would be an honor like no other. At the same time, while same-sex marriages are common in the wizarding world, the percentage of male pregnancies are much lower. Most couples usually prefer to adopt since attempting a natural birth could result in complications. Those who opt for that would be highly recommended to take a long-term genitalia changing potion that would only wear off only after the baby has been delivered safely.

''James.'' Narcissa switches her attention to the Head Auror. ''What do you think of this?''

''When Lucius informed me that Dark Lord will most definitely show an interest in Harry, I had no idea that it would lead to this.'' James answers truthfully. ''I can't say that I'm not worried. Male pregnancies can be risky. Moreover, Harry is young and we do not know if his body will be able to take the Dark Lord's magic. But at the end of the day, it is not my decision to make, Narcissa. But trust me when I say that what I feel for Harry will not change should he decide to go for it.'' He adds in, placing a hand on Harry's knee to squeeze it affectionately. ''The fact that the Dark Lord has chosen Harry out of all others speaks volume. For if it was me, I would want no other person but Harry to be the one carrying my child.''

Harry is aware that it's not exactly easy for James to be this understanding about the matter. With his divorce finalized, the both of them had discussed about going public with the relationship. If Harry decides to bear an heir for the Dark Lord, whatever plans they had will have to be put on hold. At the same time, to be completely honest, Harry had already made up his mind the moment Lucius had relayed the news to them. In a way, he wanted to prove his worth. The mere idea of being the one to conceive the Dark Lord's child made him all hot and tingly under the collar. Only a fool would deny such an opportunity and what a truly wonderful opportunity it was.

For out of all the other pureblooded sons and daughters, the Dark Lord had singled him out. The Malfoys were not the only ones loyal to the Dark Lord. He could have his pick of who he wanted for this task. James reaches over for his hand and laces their fingers together and Harry looks at him straight in the eye, searching.

_I understand, Harry._

''I've made up my mind, Father. I will bear an heir for the Dark Lord.''

x.x.x

Draco sits down on the edge of the mattress as he watches Harry get ready for bed, his handsome face pinched with slight exasperation.

''Harry, are you really sure about this? You're so...young and James is right. We have no idea if you body is going to be able to take it. This is the Dark Lord that we're talking about. His magic is greater than all of ours combined.''

The raven-haired teenager slips over to his older brother and perches himself in Draco's lap. Draco, used to his brother being all touchy-feely, simply scoots back a little before wrapping his arms securely around his younger brother. In all honesty, Draco could see why the Dark Lord had singled his brother out. Just like Lucius, James, Draco and all the men out there who had the fortune to lay his eyes on Harry, the Dark Lord saw it in him. Perhaps it was the way that Harry carried himself; all coy confidence and mild seduction.

''Draco, I know you're worried, but trust me, I _really_ want this. I know it sounds crazy. But one of the reasons why I'm doing this is also for our family, Draco.''

Resigned, Draco simply pinches at his brother's cheek, ''It's impossible to talk you out of anything once you've made up your mind. Granger was right. Us Malfoys are known for our 'pig-headedness'. Fucking hell, can't believe I just quoted her.'' He grumbles under his breath.

Without a warning whatsoever, Draco swiftly adjusts their position so that Harry's back is flat against the mattress and he's on top of the younger boy.

''Fuck. I'm not going to be able to fuck you once you're pregnant with his child.''

''Seriously, Draco. It's only going to be nine months. Besides, you've survived all these years. I'm sure your dick isn't going to shrivel up and die.'' Harry teases, half-heartedly punching his older brother in the shoulder.

Draco slips an arm under Harry's head, ''That was before I found out what a slutty little minx you are. Nine months, Harry. If you think that the Dark Lord is possessive over Nagini, imagine what it's going to be like when you're carrying his child. He's probably going to Avada Kedavra anyone who dares to aggravate you. And then feed them to Nagini.''

Harry toys with the buttons of his brother's shirt, circling it with the tip of his finger before popping the first one open, ''What happened to the person who was so hesitant at first about fucking me?'' He writhes and giggles when his older brother tickles his sides in response.

''That was before I got to know about Father and you. If I hadn't arrived home early that day, I wouldn't have known that the two of you have been doing for years. I mean, I have to admit...it was a huge shock.''

''You were so awkward around me that week.'' Harry recalls, bubbling with laughter at the memory. ''But Father and James don't mind, you know that, right?'' He asks, cupping Draco's cheeks in his palms. ''I know it's dirty , but that's why it feels so amazing. To be able to please both my father and brother in this way.''

Draco knows that the love and affection that he holds for Harry is still brotherly. It's not the same kind of love that both Lucius and James have for the boy. It's a little bit complicated to explain and it's a whole lot messed-up, but Draco isn't too bothered by it. Especially after he had accidentally walked in on his Father fucking Harry on the dining table that one night. Lucius had barely seemed fazed at all while Draco stood in the doorway gawking at the sight before him.

At that point of time, Harry had been so far gone that he hadn't realized Draco was there. He could have picked his feet up and left, pretend that he saw nothing but Draco was rooted to the spot. Burning with a mixture of shame and arousal as he watched his younger brother get fucked by their father.

'' _I am certain that there are questions that you wish to ask me, Draco.''_

_Draco has no idea what to ask really. Yes. Questions. Lots of it. How did this start? When did it begin? How long has it been going on? He's far too embarrassed to look at his father in the eye but when he finally musters up the courage to do so, Draco finds that Lucius actually looks...well, amused. At ease, as well, considering the fact that his oldest son had just walked in on him fucking Harry two hours ago._

_''Is...is Harry okay with this?'' That's the first question that pops out of his mouth._

_Lucius, who's pouring himself a glass of strong whiskey, pauses, ''Harry is a consenting party in this relationship, Draco. Rape is beyond me, I assure you. I would not force myself upon my own son against his will.''_

_Right. Stupid question. Of course Lucius wouldn't. He wouldn't risk everything. Besides, Harry had seemed all too willing afterall. Pleading and mewling and begging for Lucius to fuck him harder. Faster. Merlin, best not think about that for now. Draco finally takes a seat and his father holds out a glass towards him, which he gratefully accepts._

_''How did it...how long has this been going on?'' He's not being his usual articulate self, but Draco is certain that Lucius will overlook it this time round._

_It's not always that you walk in on your father and brother having sex._

_Swirling the amber liquid in his glass, Lucius remains silent for a moment before he answers, ''Since your brother turned fourteen. It was supposed to remain a one-time affair, but he offered himself to me and who was I to resist such beautiful temptation?'' Silence. ''Are you disgusted with me, Draco?''_

_Disgust? No. Not when Draco had allowed himself to be seduced by Harry. Not when he himself had harbored thoughts of doing all sort of inappropriate things with his brother._

_''I can't say that I am, Father.'' Draco clutches at his glass tightly. ''Harry...he is very attractive. He...well...'' He takes a quick sip of the drink and the liquid leaves a faint burning sensation down his throat. ''I have touched him, Father. Inappropriately. A few times.'' Draco admits. ''But I have yet to f-'' He can't bring himself to say the word 'fuck' so openly in front of his father. ''I have yet to bed him.''_

_It's weird to be discussing this so casually with his father. It's as if they're discussing the weather for god's sake._

_''And how was it, Draco? Allowing yourself to succumb to such temptation?''_

_Quietly, Draco mulls over his father's questions, recalling the few occasions that he had allowed himself to indulge. Harry sucking his cock while Draco fingerfucked him in the ass or worked a dildo inside of him. Burying his face in between his brother's pert ass cheeks in the Slytherin common room when there had been no one else around. It was so much more different than when he had fooled around with other people._

_''It didn't feel dirty or wrong. It's...I can't exactly describe it, Father. Harry makes me feel good and relaxed, and that's all there is to it. It's not...complicated or anything. Well, perhaps a little.'' Draco heaves a quiet sigh. ''I feel like I should feel disgusted that I'm sexually attracted to him. The problem is...I'm not. Disgusted, that is.''_

Their conversation had stretched on for hours and by the end of it, Draco had felt infinitely better about it. It was still difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that Lucius had that sort of relationship with his brother, but it was the same for Draco as well, wasn't it? Like Lucius, he was sexually attracted to his own brother.

''What are you thinking about?'' Harry asks, poking at the spot where Draco's brows are furrowed together.

''That I'm a very horrible big brother who doesn't feel all that bad about fucking you.'' Draco answers, kissing his brother fondly on the tip of his nose. ''And that I shouldn't worry so much. The Dark Lord is going to ensure that you have the best care possible. And-'' He continues, shamelessly groping at his brother's ass through his short sleep shorts. ''-I'm thinking that you should turn over and let your older brother fuck this gorgeous ass of yours. Since the next time I'm going to go near it is nine months later.''

x.x.x

Extremely grumpy and hungry (quite a lethal combination), James is the first to leave the meeting room once the meeting with Cornelius ends. Meetings, meetings and more meetings. While it does not bode well for the Ministry of Magic, it's wonderful news for the Death Eaters. The Ministry and the Order are panicking at all the recent attacks that have been launched recently. What more with the news that the giants have refused to cooperate with Dumbledore. Sirius had informed James that he was going to go crazy being cooped up at Order Headquarters every damn day.

He hurries down the corridor, ignoring the greetings directed his way and at least most of them are smart enough to realize that he's not exactly in the best of moods. He catches Lucius stepping off the elevator and judging by the expression on the older Malfoy's face, he can only be here for one thing.

''Judging by how often I keep seeing you here, Cornelius is finally going off his rocker eh?''

With the elections coming up soon and the threat of the upcoming war, Cornelius Fudges is slowly becoming highly strung up. The Daily Prophet has been printing article after article detailing his incompetence on dealing with the threats and it seems that the man is slowly starting to unravel at the seams. James knows for a fact that Lucius has been paying (and threatening) them to write such articles. With the wizarding world slowly losing their faith in Cornelius Fudge, there is no doubt that he would easily enough manage to replace the man as Minister at the upcoming elections.

''He acts like a child that needs to be reassured that everything is going to be alright. Pathetic.''

''Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore once you're Minister.'' James shrugs off his work robes and drapes it over his arm, glancing up when the elevator dings. ''Right, good luck dealing with him then.''

James intends on locking himself up in the office for the rest of the day so that no one else can disturb him. He eyes his office door with a sense of trepidation when he sees that it's partially open. To his relief, it's only Harry that he finds inside.

''What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?''

''Holidays, remember?'' Harry tugs James down by his tie to give him a proper kiss on the lips, licking and mapping the insides of his lover's mouth. ''Mm, spearmint. Let me guess...meeting with a lot of higher-ups?''

''Fudge and a couple of Directors.'' James nudges his nose against Harry's. ''You have no idea how glad I am that you're here, but I'm afraid that I won't be much fun today. I've got to head down to the other Departments to settle some nonsense that someone else fucked up. And there's a report which I have no choice but to complete by today. God, I sound so boring and responsible.''

''Oh, the horror.'' Harry laughs, combing his fingers through the messy strands of James's hair. ''It's fine, daddy. I actually stopped by to drop off the lunch that Mother cooked. I told her to cook your share as well.'' He glances over at the containers stacked on the table. ''Don't forget to eat them, alright? And for god's sake, get some proper sleep when you can.''

James has been with Harry long enough (in his opinion) to know when something is bothering his lover. He had noticed it since a few days ago but hadn't wanted to press since he knows the boy will approach him when the time comes. But if James wants a peace of mind while he works, James really needs to know what's wrong.

''Alright, Harry Malfoy.'' James tries to stern as sound as possible, using his Head Auror voice. The one that has most of his Aurors cowering. ''What's the matter? Don't bother lying to me. Something is bothering you.'' Harry, on the other hand, doesn't look the slightest bit afraid. Malfoys. ''But seriously.'' He softens a little, cupping Harry by his nape. ''Tell daddy what's bothering you, love. Is it me? I know I haven't been around lately-''

''No. No, it's not that.'' The raven-haired male shakes his head hastily. ''It's just...'' Harry purses his lips together, regarding James with a conflicted expression. ''I guess I've been thinking too much recently. Are you...are you really alright with it? Me bearing the Dark Lord a heir?'' Nervously, he toys with the rings hanging around his neck. ''I know that we discussed about going public with our relationship but with this, we'll have to put it off for awhile. Am I being far too selfish, James?''

''Oh, Harry.'' James tweaks at the boy's nose between his fingers, eliciting a yelp. ''So this is what that's been bugging you?'' The boy nods his head. ''I said it, didn't I? I respect whatever decisions that you think is best for you and for your family. I mean, I can't say that I'm not worried. But I know you better than you think. You're going to resent me if I talk you out of it. We have a whole lifetime ahead of us, love. There's no rush. So stop worrying that pretty little head of yours. Now, give daddy a smile.''

Obviously relieved, Harry manages a watery smile and he hides in face against James's shoulder when the male draws him in for a hug.

''Think there's time for us to slot a quickie in?''

''James!'

x.x.x

''Father.'' Harry stops in his tracks the moment they reach the iron-wrought gates of Bellatrix's manor. ''I'm...scared.''

Growing up, both Draco and Harry have learnt not to show their weaknesses in front of others. But at this exact moment, Harry can't help but to feel like he's stepping into a completely foreign territory. Something which he doesn't have control of.

This isn't Lucius or James. Or Draco.

Lucius closes his gloved fingers over his son's shoulders, ''It is fine to be scared, Harry. But remember, all of us are so very proud of you, my boy.'' Lucius would have liked to comfort his boy with a kiss but it's out of the question since they're outside. With Death Eaters walking in and out of the place, anyone could catch them.

The gates swing open and they're greeted by Bellatrix at the front door.

''My, Harry, you're certainly dressed to impress tonight.''

Harry offers both his cheeks for Aunt Bellatrix to kiss and the woman leads him through the confusing maze that is actually her manor. Glancing over his shoulder, he manages to catch the comforting smile that his father directs at him. They arrive at one of the rooms and Bellatrix fusses over him for a little bit. She smooths down his robes, a deep burgundy color that Narcissa and specially picked out for him.

''The Dark Lord is waiting inside. Harry, I honestly cannot express how proud I am of you.'' Bellatrix gently kisses him on the forehead and squeezes his arm in an affectionate gesture. ''Everything will be fine, Harry.''

At that moment, Harry feels an overwhelming surge of love for the woman in front of him and he gives her a quick hug before she retreats down the corridor. Taking a deep breath and exhaling quietly, Harry slowly pushes the door open and steps inside. The heavy curtains are drawn and the only source of light inside the room comes from the fire burning in the fireplace. Harry is grateful for that at least. It's been far too chilly in the evenings lately. The crackling of the wood comforts him.

''My Lord.'' Respectfully, Harry sinks down with one knee on the ground in front of the figure that's already seated in one of the high-backed armchairs.

He sits there, as regal and imposing as ever. The Dark Lord gives him the order to rise and he waits for the man to allow him to take a seat before doing so.

''Your father has informed me of your decision, Harry. Tell me, my dear boy, what made you agree to it?''

''It is simple, my Lord. I am simply doing what you wish of me. Also...'' He raises his head up a fraction, gazing at the other male in a demure manner. ''To be truthful, the idea of bearing your heir is highly appealing. I am not foolish enough to waste such an opportunity.''

The Dark Lord outright laughs at Harry's honesty, approval in his eyes as he regards the teenager in front of him.

''It seems that I have picked the right person afterall. I have given Lucius my word that you will be well-cared for, Harry. He may be loyal to me but I sense the worry in him. You are, afterall, his precious son.'' The Dark Lord soundlessly gets up to his feet and Harry stays still in his chair as the man closes the distance between them. ''I can see why they fall to their knees for you, my dear boy.'' The man murmurs, stroking the tip of his wand along the curve of Harry's cheekbone, the red of his eyes even brighter with the flames in the fireplace flickering behind them.

''You flatter me, my Lord. I am but just a boy.''

''A boy who will soon bear me a child. '' The Dark Lord corrects. ''You're far from just a boy, Harry.'' The Dark Lord tips his chin up with the tip of his wand. ''I will call for a Healer to give you a thorough check-up.'' He leans down, a thoughtful expression on his face. ''Your scent has changed. It's less...stronger now. I take it that the potion has worn off?''

Harry nods his head in response, ''Yes, my Lord. It was a short-term potion.''

''And yet, you still smell as fertile as when I first met you.'' In such close proximity, Harry can see just how affected the Dark Lord is by his very scent; his shoulders taut with slight tension and the reds of his eyes brighter than normal. ''My dear Harry, if I wasn't such a patient man....'' His tone sounds much more ragged now but in the next second, the Dark Lord looks as composed as before. ''But good things are worth the wait, yes?''

''Falkey.''

A house elf appears and he bows deeply, ''Master.''

''Call for my usual Healer from St. Mungo's.'' The Dark Lord instructs and with another deep bow, the house elf disappears with a piercing crack.

Five minutes have yet to pass when they're interrupted by another crack, Falkey reappearing once again but this time, with a sleepy-looking middle-aged man.

''Falkey has brought Healer Tom, Master.''

The Dark Lord dismisses the house elf with a wave of his hand, ''Tom, it's been awhile. This is Harry Malfoy. I require for you to give him a thorough check-up to see his...chances of conceiving.''

If the Healer is surprised by the news, he sure doesn't seem bothered by it. He gets to work immediately, instructing Harry to stand up before muttering a couple of spells under his breath, running the tip of his wand along Harry's stomach. There's a sort of ticklish, tingly sensation and Harry can't stop himself from laughing, immediately cupping a palm over his mouth.

''He's in wonderful condition, my Lord. Chances of him conceiving...I would say that it's around ninety-eight percent.'' Tapping his wand against Harry's stomach again, the Healer pauses for a moment before continuing, ''I'm sure that you'll be glad to know that this boy here is very fertile, my Lord.''

Harry really wants to laugh because the Healer is making him sound like he's some sort of soil.

''Ah, that is splendid news indeed.''

''Would you require any potions, my Lord?''

''That will be all, Tom. I will have Severus brew them for Harry.''

''Thank you.'' Harry thanks the Healer with a smile and shrugs on his robes again, slightly alarmed when the Dark Lord himself stands up to assist him with tying the knot. ''Thank you, my Lord.''

The Dark Lord delicately takes hold of Harry's right hand and brings it up to his lips, grazing the boy's knuckles with a light kiss, ''I shall call for you soon, Harry.'' With that, the Dark Lord kisses the center of Harry's hand, keeping his gaze trained on the boy's face as he does so.

And Harry, at that exact moment, finds himself thinking that he would really like it if their child inherits the color of the Dark Lord's eyes.

x.x.x


	18. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the Dark Lord realizes what exactly it is about Harry that makes him so enthralling.

The Riddle House.

Harry was aware of the history behind it. How the Dark Lord had murdered his grandparents and father there. And that it had once been the grandest building around, though it lost most of its beauty and splendor over the years. It was only recently that Harry learnt that the Dark Lord had ordered for the house to be restored to its former glory and that it would soon be used as a base for their Death Eater meetings and operations.

He can only describe the manor as breathtakingly huge. Within a short period of time, the house elves had somehow managed to transform what had once been a ruined and derelict manor to something so... _splendid_. A person who had no idea of its past would not even know that three people had been murdered in this very place.

''There is another reason...'' The Dark Lord pauses next to Harry's seat and though he isn't that big of man, he was still able to make the boy feel somewhat small. ''...as to why I decided to return here. I wish for you to stay here with me, Harry, until the child that we will have together is safely delivered.''

Harry is not hearing things, is he?

''I can see that you're surprised. Well, that is expected.'' The Dark Lord continues, a hint of amusement in his steady tone. ''It would not make any sense for us to be apart. I have more than enough house elves around to assist you should you require anything. It would also be easier for me to watch over and care for you while you are here. In time to come, I intend to make it known that you will be the one to carry my heir. Of course, considering your special relationship with your father and James Potter...'' Harry wills his cheeks not to turn a bright shade of pink. ''...you will be allowed to occasionally spend time with them.''

It's a bit much to take in since Harry isn't expecting this at all. Live with the Dark Lord himself? Goodness. He must have done a hell lot of wonderful deeds in his previous life to deserve this. Harry knows for certain that he doesn't have a choice in this. Where matters of the heir is concerned, the Dark Lord will surely not take 'no' for an answer.

''My Lord, I trust that you know what is best for me. I will go along with whatever you have planned for me.'' Harry answers and it's clear that the Dark Lord is pleased with his answer and that the boy has no issues whatsoever in handing over the decision-making to him.

Harry, on the other hand, is all too glad to allow the Dark Lord in making the decisions for him. He's not exactly fond of having control over most matters really.

''I will instruct one of my house elves to retrieve what belongings that you may need. That aside, I believe that today is the last time that you are required to consume the potion?''

Although Harry's chances of conceiving is close to a hundred, the Dark Lord had instructed for Severus to prepare a fertility potion for him. To ensure that Harry be kept in a condition that would allows his body to achieve a 'highly fertile' state to maximize the chances of him conceiving. The instructions given was that the potion be consumed twice a week for a month.

''Yes, my Lord. I have to admit that I'm quite glad that I'm no longer required to take it. It tastes...'' Harry scrunches his nose up as he recalls the unpleasant taste. ''...downright foul.''

The Dark Lord laughs as he holds out his right hand, palm facing upwards, ''Harry, you may address me as Tom whenever we are together. Though I do quite like being called ''My Lord'' as well.'' The boy places his hand on top of Tom's, allowing the man to tug him off the chair and out of the sitting room. ''I believe that you have no choice but to get used to it, dear boy. Once you are of child, I will have Severus brew you more tonics.''

They meander down the hallway, take a few turns and after another confusing turn, arrive in front of a door.

''This is the master bedroom. Other than us and the house elves, no one else will be allowed entry.'' The Dark Lord explains before he turns back to face the door, hissing something in another language which Harry believe must be Parseltongue.

There's a faint hiss and it's then that Harry realizes that there is actually a two-headed snake coiled around the doorknob. He watches in awe as it slowly and smoothly uncoils itself, allowing Tom to grasp the doorknob.

''What happens if someone attempts to force their way in?'' A distracted Harry asks as Tom guides him into the bedroom, his thoughts still on the snake.

''Those insistent enough to attempt to charm their way into the room will end up as dinner. But Nagini usually has her fun with them first.'' Harry should definitely not be feeling all hot under the collar at the evil glint in the male's eyes. ''That aside, I had the house elves redecorate the entire bedroom to suit both our taste. I understand from Lucius that you favor mostly green and black.''

''My Lord...'' Harry breathes out in disbelief, taken aback by the fact that Tom had actually taken his preferences into mind. ''Honestly, my Lord, you didn't have to.''

The room itself is huge. Perhaps just a tad more spacious than the master bedroom in Malfoy manor. The house elves had indeed decorated the room to the very last detail. Black satiny sheets with silver edges, heavy drapes, thick and lush carpeting that makes Harry's toes wriggle in delight and oh, the Dark Lord had certainly spared no expense when it came to the bed.

''Ah yes.'' Finding Harry's gaze drawn towards the four-poster bed, Tom leads him over. ''It was Bellatrix who informed me that picking the right bed and mattress is quite essential. I picked a mattress that would suit you best in your pregnant state. Should you decide to continue living here after giving birth, we can change the mattress once again.''

By now, Harry feels completely...floored. The fact that the Dark Lord had put so much thought into this arrangement surprised him. In all honesty, a very, very small part of him inside had thought that the Dark Lord would simply, well, fuck him and get him pregnant without putting in much effort of caring for him. But for the Dark Lord to actually ensure that Harry lives comfortably...it really was hard to wrap to digest that face.

''Thank you, my Lord.'' Harry sounds choked-up. ''This is honestly more than enough, I assure you. I wouldn't dare to ask for more-''

''My dear boy, this is just the beginning.'' Tom murmurs, an expression of mild wonder on his face as he gazes at Harry. ''What is it about you that enthralls men so, Harry?'' He asks, trailing the tip of his finger along the side of the boy's face. ''I can see why Lucius speaks highly of you and yet, I am unable to pinpoint as to what it is that makes you so...enthralling.''

Harry responds with a coy smile, tilting his head to the side just the slightest bit, ''All men are attracted to pretty things, are they not, my Lord?''

''Perhaps it was foolish of me to think that I am not most men.''

''My Lord, are you implying that, like most men, you too are affected by me?'' Harry intends it as a joke, but the sudden flare of lust that he sees in Tom's eyes surprises him.

The press of Tom's lips against Harry's is light and tentative. It's a far cry from the man that Harry is used to seeing. The one who kills simply because he wishes to. They take their time exploring each other's mouths, kissing until Harry's lips start tingling and it's only then that he reluctantly pulls back. He barely manages a couple of breaths before Tom chases after his lips once again and Harry has no choice but to cling onto the male's shoulders as they kiss earnestly this time round. Tom isn't exactly very built, but the muscles are there. That much is clear. An arm slips around his waist and Harry tilts his head tot he side when the man presses his face up against the column of the boy's neck.

Over the past month, Harry has noticed that the Dark Lord has a bit of a fascination with how he smells. Harry really has no idea what his scent is like, in all honesty. But James and Lucius seem to agree with the Dark Lord for some reason. ''A sort of...well, I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. A fragrant kind of scent? Not exactly flowers. But a mixture of really nice smells.'' James had said. Right, that certainly helped a lot.

''It seems that the potion has taken effect.'' The Dark Lord's tone rumbles with approval. ''You smell...oh, you smell even better than usual. Like a boy on his first day of heat.'' Harry trembles when he feels teeth grazing the skin of his neck, a soft ''Oh god.'' slipping past his lips when Tom sucks a mark at the spot between his neck and shoulder.

It doesn't take long for the both of them to get rid of their clothes and for Harry to be lying down with his back against the mattress. He doesn't even have time to think about how great it feels before Tom is on top of him, drinking in every inch of the sight before him. Dusky pink nipples against milky skin, cheeks flushed a light pink with arousal and gorgeous eyes wide with anticipation. Tom, for some reason, is quite fascinated with the piece of sheer fabric snug around the boy's hips. He has, ever since he regained his human form, bedded his fair share of boys but none of them had looked this...exquisite.

The boy leans up on his elbows and whispers something, and the Dark Lord responds to it with a bruising kiss to the boy's lips before shifting and moving to sit back against the headboard instead, allowing Harry to settle in between his parted legs. Gaze playful, Harry makes a show out of dragging the tip of his tongue along his lips before licking a broad, wet stripe from tip to base, repeating the motion three more times until Tom's cock starts twitching against his tongue.

Harry likes to think that he's really great at giving blowjobs. Back when Harry had been a third year student, Blaise barely lasted ten minutes with his cock in Harry's mouth. Hell, he's given Lucius and James lots of blowjobs. But at this very moment, in an environment that he's completely unfamiliar with, he feels as if he's about to give his very first blowjob. He so badly wants to impress the Dark Lord, but Harry is aware that if he doesn't relax, it's not going to turn out satisfying.

To Harry's delight, Tom's cock is also slightly thicker than average. He's got a bit of a thing for fat cocks. No shame there.

He teases. Teases. And teases. Swirls the tip of his tongue around the plump tip of the man's cock. Laps and suckles at those heavy-looking balls before earnestly starting to suck on them. Traces the prominent veins running down the length of Tom's cock until the man all but yanks at his hair, ordering him in ragged voice to start sucking. Oh god, how powerful he feels at that very moment.

It's a bit of a stretch once Harry has his lips wrapped around Tom's cock. Placing his hands on the male's thighs, Harry starts bobbing his head up and down, relaxing his jaw and throat and attempting to take in more and more until the tip of his nose brushes against the coarse smattering of hair around the base of the male's cock.

''Fuck, Harry.'' Tom has his head tipped back and he can't help but to jerk his hips upwards, repeating the motion until the boy gags, coating his swollen length with saliva.

He wants to flip Harry over to his back and fuck the boy's mouth but Tom knows that he won't last should he succumb to that temptation. And so, he grits his teeth as Harry continues to pleasure him. It gets too much to the point where Tom can feel his magic tingling beneath his skin and he grips at Harry's arm tightly, forcing the boy to stop. The boy actually pouts and Tom has to stop himself from acting rashly. Like fucking the boy without preparing him.

Tom moves forward a little before he lies down on his back, guiding Harry into the position that he wants; Harry sitting on Tom's face with his hands spreading his ass cheeks apart while Tom tongues at his hole. The boy's skin has a pleasant taste to it. A sort of apple and kiwi mixture and it makes him feel greedy. He laps at the boy's smooth hole like a man that has been denied water for days and above him, Harry is steadying himself by curling his fingers around the top of the headboard. Before long, he's desperately trying to fuck back against the tongue prodding and lapping at his hole.

''All swollen and pink.'' Tom mouths at it and sucks and on top of him, Harry lets out a sound that's a cross between a wail and a delighted yelp.

He works a finger in and Harry bossily demands for more, and that earns him a punishing slap on his ass cheek.

''My Lord, please.''

It's the way that Harry utters it that makes Tom's cock throb to the point of pain. He gives in to the demand of course, fucking the boy's hole open with three fingers. He's unable to drag his gaze away from the sight of Harry's hole clamping around his fingers, greedily sucking it in and that's enough for Tom to decide that he needs to fuck the boy now.

For years, he had gone without sex. Had no use for it after he lost his human form. There were much more pressing matters to deal with. Even after Tom had regained his human form, the yearning was still not there. He had simply bedded those people to see what this new form was capable of.

Until he caught a whiff of Harry's scent.

''I cannot promise that I will be gentle with you, Harry.''

''Yes, because I'm going to break into a million pieces from a hard fuck.'' Harry replies sassily and Tom bites at his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

It's Harry's first time having sex without a contraceptive spell being cast on him. When the tip of Tom's cock nudges against his hole teasingly, he knows that it's going to feel a hell lot better. When the spell is casted, the feeling is sort of similar to being fucked by someone who has a condom on. Harry had once managed to persuade Lucius into putting on a condom (just for the fun of it) and his father had looked at it with such distaste that Harry had not attempted to persuade him a second time. That had been hilarious.

''You need to relax.'' Tom grits out when he fails to nudge the head of his cock in.

''I _am_ relaxed, my Lord.'' Harry retorts back, looping his arms around the male's neck. ''It's tight, isn't it?'' He continues on smugly. ''It's a potion that I've been taking recently. It helps the muscles retain it's...well, I don't really know how to describe it but it ensures that I'm not...loose. Father and James can get quite carried away sometimes.''

The smug expression on his face is replaced with that of utter bliss when Tom finally manages to ease the tip of his cock into the boy's tight channel. The muscles of the boy's hole all but clamps around him and Tom hisses when he feels his magic spiking up again. He knows that it'll be dangerous to overwhelm Harry too quickly considering that this is their first time together, but Tom can't seem to get his body to cooperate.

''Oh god, move. _Please_. Feels so fucking good.'' Harry wraps his legs around the man's waist, forcing Tom's cock in deeper and that's when he snaps.

''Lucius did say you're an eager little slut. Always so desperate for cock.'' Tom spills out in between punishing thrusts, forcing Harry's wrists up above his head as he pins the boy down against the mattress. ''More than willing to spread your legs for anyone. You'd do it if you could, wouldn't you? Spread yourself out on the table during the meeting and letting everyone have a go.''

''Tom. My Lord...oh yes, yes I would.'' Harry chokes out, sliding further up against the mattress each time Tom fucks back into him with a brutal thrust.

''But you can't. And you won't. Not without my permission, Harry.''

Gazing down at Harry's face, it finally hits Tom what it is about the boy that makes him so enthralling. His willingness to be a possession. To be treated like a possession.

''I can imagine the look...'' Tom forces Harry's hips down when the boy starts to writhe, the tip of his cock leaking heavily and forming a small puddle on his navel. ''...on their faces when I announce that you will be the one to carry my heir, Harry. I can see it on their faces. They want to fuck you but they're too scared to do so because you're Lucius's boy. Now that you belong to me as well...they won't even dare to cast their filthy gazes on you.''

Harry hears himself mindlessly pleading for more, harder, please but there's a feeling enveloping his body that feels entirely foreign. He feels feverish and the more Tom gives in to his demands, allowing himself to succumb completely to the lust, the more strung up Harry feels. His whole body goes taut with a tension that he can't describe and his skin feels prickly. It's not entirely uncomfortable and it feels like a sort of weight pressing in at him from all sides.

''Fuck me. Make me yours, my Lord.'' Harry murmurs against the Dark Lord's cheek, raking his nails down the male's broad back. ''Fill me up until I'm heavy and swollen with your seed-''

Tom feels it. His magic threatening to consume the boy. He attempts to rear it back, but it's impossible with Harry tempting him with such words. He looks so very debauched against satiny sheets, mindless filth spilling past his lips and Tom can barely reign in his control but he needs to-

Harry manages to free one of his hands from Tom's grasp and he guides one of the male's hands to his belly,

''Don't you want to see it, my Lord? Me, swollen and heavy with your child? So very pregnant. Do it. Do it, my Lord.''

Tom pushes in deep and Harry clenches tightly around him, that little minx, and his magic tips over the edge.

Harry likes the sensation of being filled up. The thick and sticky white liquid spilling inside of his hole. Tom's cock is still pulsing inside of Harry and that's when it happens. Harry's body goes taut again and his skin is tingling and suddenly, it feels as if there's not enough air in the room. He attempts to curl up in a ball and he must have made a whimpering sound for Tom is attempting to soothe him. Despite their close proximity, he sounds as if he's far, far away.

''Hurts. It hurts. _Please_.'' Harry writhes on the bed, trying to find some sort of release from the sudden pain. ''Make it stop, my Lord.''

Harry is aware that Tom is saying something, but he can't make the words out. And Harry, his body still pulsing with the pain, is grateful when calm darkness greets him.

x.x.x

''Well, Severus? What is it?''

Severus, in all of his years of serving the Dark Lord, has not once seen him so...impatient.

''The boy is fine, my Lord. But he will be weak for a few days. Considering that both of you are now...joined intimately, his body is straining itself to adapt to your magic. He is, afterall, still very young, my Lord. I will brew a strengthening potion for him. Other than that, he requires a lot of rest to recuperate. He may be unconscious but his body is still attempting to absorb most of your magic without further hurting him.''

''Do whatever is required for him to fully heal, Severus.''

''Yes, my Lord. I will return in a few hours with the potions.''

The Dark Lord dismisses Severus with a nod of his head and the dark-haired male slips out of the bedroom. He would like nothing more but to stay and wait for Harry to wake up, but there are important things that needs to be done. People to kill and torture.

''Falkey!''

The house elf immediately pops up at his side.

''Watch over Harry. Inform me immediately once he wakes up. Also, have Teemey prepare food for him.''

''Yes, Master. Falkey will do as Master says.''

If he hesitates any longer, he'll be tempted to stay and he cannot afford that. With another stern reminder to Falkey to inform him once Harry regains consciousness, Tom finally manages to force himself to leave the bedroom.

x.x.x

It's dark when Harry finally opens his eyes. The drapes around drawn around the bed and the room is silent. He feels sore all over, like he usually does after a particularly rough Quidditch training. Managing to lift himself up into a seating opposition, Harry's about to shift the drapes a little when Falkey suddenly pops up next to him, peering at him with wide, delighted eyes.

''Master Harry is awake! Falkey must tell Master!'' And he disappears just as quickly.

Harry settles back against the pillows and it's so blissfully quiet that he nearly dozes off. He's about to slip back down under the covers when the bedroom door swings open, the Dark Lord striding in with Falkey at his heels.

''How long have I been out for?''

''A full day.'' Tom sits down at the edge of the bed, giving the boy a quick once over. ''Here. Severus has prepared this for you.'' He hands Harry a clear flask filled with murky brown liquid.

Eyeing it apprehensively, Harry says, ''My Lord, do I really have-''

''Drink it or I will force it down your throat, Harry.''

With a dejected sigh, Harry uncorks the flask and pinches his nose before tipping the liquid past his lips and into his mouth. Surprisingly, it doesn't taste all that bad and he empties it in no time.

''Falkey, have Teemey bring up the food.''

''What...exactly happened, my Lord? I mean, I remember most of it but then I started feeling really uncomfortable and then there was the pain...''

''The magic that I possess is different from others. It's Dark Magic and it is powerful. According to Severus, it seems as if it was too much for your body to bear at that point of time.''

Ah, that explains it then. Why Harry had felt the weight pressing up against him from all sides.

''Is it...is it going to happen each time we fuc-...have sex?''

''Your body will gradually get used to it. I have also instructed Severus to prepare a few potions for you. To be completely honest, he has informed me that this might happen but I thought I had better control of myself. Unfortunately, that does not seem to be the case.'' The Dark Lord grimaces, seemingly quite irritated with himself. ''Severus has...warned me to avoid such activities with you for the next few days.''

''What? Surely it's not that bad. I'll be fine after a few more hours of rest and some food-''

''Why, Harry, I had no idea you're so eager to get fucked by me-''

''Tom.'' Harry shoves the comforter aside and scoots closer to the man. ''You had me take a fertility potion for a month. And a side effect of consuming it is that I...'' Harry mumbles the next few words. ''...I'll feel needy. Are you really telling me that you have no intention of fucking me for the next few days? You could fuck me.'' He whispers, lips grazing against the male's earlobe. ''Plug me up when I'm full with your cum. Then fuck me again.''

''Do not tempt me, Harry.''

''Please, my Lord?'' Harry switches tactics, tucking his chin against the older male's shoulders.

A long pause.

''Where is that blasted house elf?'' Tom mutters under his breath. ''You're going to regret asking for this once I'm done with you, you wretched boy.Eat, rest and do whatever you have to. I have a meeting and I'll be back in two hours. Rest. Because you're not getting any once I'm through with you.''

x.x.x


End file.
